Journal d'un vampire
by lauriane-chan
Summary: Et si Edward avait tenu un journal depuis sa tendre enfance ? Ses peines, ses joies, sa solitude, son apprentissage de la vie de vampire, avant Bella. Revisite historique du siècle en même temps. Chap 19 : Expériences en tout genre
1. Prologue : Naissance

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà ma 4° fic, enfin 3° serait plus appropriée lol. Elle retracera le passé d'Edward avant sa rencontre avec Bella. J'ai choisi de le faire cependant d'une manière un peu particulière : un journal intime. Cela me permettra de faire certaines choses que je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme c'est un vampire qui a une mémoire parfaite, il pourra retracer parfaitement les évènements comme si vous y étiez lol. _

_Le prologue est cependant un peu particulier car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les nouveaux-nés écrivent rarement dès leur naissance..._

_Autre remarque. Je ne publierai pas un chapitre par jour. Cette fic est bien trop difficile pour ça. Il me faut faire des recherches tant historiques que dans les livres de SM. Du même coup, je ne peux vraiment pas tenir la distance, désolée...  
_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers. Je ne fais que reprendre cette histoire. Je ne reçois pas d'argent.

* * *

**  
_

**Prologue : Naissance**

*******

_**Chicago, 22 mars 1901.**_

- Allez Elizabeth, vous y êtes presque !

La sage-femme n'en était pas à son premier accouchement. Elle avait cependant dû mettre à la porte le père qui, bien qu'ayant insisté pour rester, ne s'était pas montré d'une grande aide, bien au contraire. Sa nervosité rendait folle la future mère en train d'accoucher.

Un dernier cri de la femme. Elle était belle, même en pareilles souffrances. De longs cheveux bouclés roux. Des yeux légèrement en amande vacillant entre le saphir et l'émeraude. Un visage fin, ayant fait tourner plus d'un cœur.

Puis d'autres cris. Ceux-là témoins d'un tout nouveau miracle. La sage-femme attrapa l'étoffe préparée et dans un grand sourire rassura doucement le petit être qui prenait ses premières bouffées d'oxygène.

-Chhhhhut mon petit. Elizabeth, toutes mes félicitations, c'est un petit garçon.

La nouvelle maman semblait épuisée. Un sourire exalté par le bonheur apparut cependant sur son visage. Elle tendit les bras en direction de son fils pour faire comprendre qu'elle voulait le prendre, le toucher, sentir qu'il est bien réel et qu'il va bien.

Mary qui venait de nettoyer un peu le bébé s'approcha de l'heureuse mère et lui tendit le trésor. Elizabeth le prit alors dans ses bras frêles. Il était magnifique. Bien sur, tout le monde dit ça de son bébé. Mais là, il était vraiment à couper le souffle.

Il avait les traits fins de sa maman. Les quelques cheveux semblaient avoir aussi la même couleur cuivrée. En revanche, les petits yeux laissaient deviner le même vert que le papa. Un vert profond, digne des plus belles émeraudes du vieux monde.

D'ailleurs, cet heureux père entra à ce moment là dans la pièce. Il y découvrit sa femme tenant un bébé dans les bras. Il ne lui avait jamais connu pareil sourire.

- Nous avons un fils mon chéri.

Un fils. Il avait un fils. Ce jour du 22 mars 1901 était un jour béni. Le printemps s'installait peu à peu, les beaux jours revenaient et il avait un fils. Son premier né était un garçon magnifique. Il le prit dans ses bras à son tour et put l'observer. Il se fit les mêmes réflexions que son épouse. Il était heureux qu'il ait prit les traits gracieux de sa mère mais emprunté la couleur de ses yeux. Il pensa même qu'il avait peut-être pris le meilleur de ses deux parents. Une petite perfection pleine de promesses.

- Mary, dites-moi, comment s'appelle votre mari ?

La sage-femme le regarda surprise. Sans comprendre les raisons de la question, elle répondit à Monsieur Masen.

- Anthony monsieur.

Le couple de jeunes parents se regarda d'un air entendu. Ils avaient eu une conversation quelques semaines auparavant. L'accouchement s'était vraiment bien passé et Mary avait fait preuve d'un très grand professionnalisme. Et puis le bébé se portait parfaitement bien. Inutile donc d'amorcer un quelconque débat.

- Alors Mary, reprit Monsieur Masen, je vous présente Edward Anthony Masen.

Edward reprenait le nom de son père. Anthony pour rendre hommage à la personne ayant contribué à le mettre au monde. Mary resta sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel hommage. Elle aimait profondément ce couple. Ils étaient tous deux charmants, toujours respectueux et généreux. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de ces bourgeois qui se croyaient supérieurs aux plus modestes. Ils étaient tout simplement naturellement bons.

Elle sut alors à ce moment là que le petit Edward aurait non seulement la beauté, mais surement aussi la bonté. Il deviendrait un beau jeune homme.

Une question se pose toutefois aujourd'hui. A-t-il été véritablement préparé à la rencontre qui bouleversa sa longue vie ?


	2. 1 : De l'enfant au vampire

_Rebonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre. Alors quelques indications avant sa lecture. Tout d'abord il est très différents de ceux qui suivront. Celui-là s'apparente davantage à une réunion de Drabbles. En même temps, je vous rappelle que quand on est jeunes on n'écrit pas des romans._

_De plus, il est très axé historique. J'ai décidé de revisiter le XX° siècle pendant la fic, et cette partie de l'histoire me paraissait indispensable. Dans l'oeuvre de SM Edward dit qu'il était obnubilé par le conflit se passant en Europe, j'ai essayé de développer cela. Voilà. A partir du chapitre suivant on rentre vraiment dans l'histoire. Savourez ce chapitre car c'est le seul où il est enfant. Je vous préviens il m'a redonné du fil à retordre car je ne suis pas douée pour écrire comme un enfant, et encore moins comme un enfant du début du XX°...

* * *

  
_

_**Journal d'un vampire**_

***** *** *****

**Chapitre 1. De l'enfant au vampire**

*******

**Chicago, 22 mars 1911**

Cher journal,

Non, pas cher journal. Cela me parait trop impersonnel. Je ne crois pas que je commencerai par quoi que ce soit.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 22 mars 1911. Un jour banal ? Non, pas pour moi. Maman m'a offert ce journal pour fêter mes dix ans. Je ne sais pas si je le tiendrai vraiment à jour, mais j'ai envie de le commencer aujourd'hui pour dire qui je suis et ce qu'est ma vie. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour y confier tous mes secrets. En ai-je vraiment ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de tout lui dire. Je vais quand même essayer.

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen. Je porte le nom de mon père ainsi que celui du mari de la femme qui a aidé maman à accoucher. D'après maman elle était très gentille.

Je suis né ici même, dans cette maison à Chicago le 22 mars 1901 sous la présidence de McKinley. Je suis arrivé avec le printemps comme aime le dire maman.

Mon père est mort il y a quatre ans. Une maladie des poumons m'a dit maman. J'ai cependant toujours évité le sujet car à chaque fois je voyais ses yeux briller. Je préfère la faire rire. Elle est la femme la plus extraordinaire au monde. Elle s'est toujours très bien occupée de moi et m'a appris les bases du piano. En fait, elle m'a appris à aimer tout simplement la musique.

Quand je m'assois devant ce piano que j'ai toujours connu, c'est comme si je créais un monde rien qu'à nous deux. Je sais que je ne joue pas encore très bien, mais je m'entraine énormément. Un jour peut-être j'arriverai à lui composer un morceau rien que pour elle. C'est mon rêve.

Nous avons une grande et jolie maison, c'est pour cela que nous avons un piano. De temps en temps, quand je veux jouer avec d'autres enfants on me rejette à cause de cela. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai toujours été gentil comme maman me l'a appris mais pourtant on me rejette. Maman m'a dit que c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux. C'est dommage je trouve. J'ai cependant un ami. Peter Facinelli est son nom. Il est d'origine italienne. Rends-toi compte ! Le vieux monde. Comme j'aimerais aller en Europe. Il parait que c'est très différent d'ici.

Il y a trois endroits où j'aimerais me rendre. Rome d'abord. J'ai appris à l'école qu'il y avait tout un monde qui y a vécu. L'empire du latin. Le royaume de la pensée. J'aimerais aussi aller à Londres. Il parait que les femmes de Londres sont toujours richement parées, et puis j'aimerais apercevoir le roi Georges V. Enfin, j'aimerais aller à Paris. La ville Lumière. Il parait qu'elle est magnifique. D'après ce que je sais ils ont une très grande tour de fer qui s'élève jusqu'au ciel.

Il faut que j'y aille. J'espère revenir vite écrire !

*******

**Chicago, 5 mai 1911**

J'ai retrouvé aujourd'hui une ancienne photographie. Elle date de quelques jours après ma naissance d'après ce qu'il y a marqué à son dos. J'ai déjà rencontré cette écriture quelques fois, sur d'anciens documents. C'est celle de papa.

Sur cette photographie il y a un couple tenant un bébé. Papa, maman et moi. Je ne me rappelle pas bien de papa, j'étais trop jeune quand il est mort. Il a l'air grand, et tous ses traits respirent le bonheur. Il me montre avec grande fierté. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et d'être fier à mon tour. Il m'a porté beaucoup d'amour je crois.

A côté il y a maman. Elle est magnifique, comme aujourd'hui. Ses longues boucles descendent le long de son dos. Son sourire est le même que celui que je connais. Il est apaisant, chaleureux. Ses yeux témoignent d'un grand amour qu'elle me portait, mais aussi à mon père.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer en voyant cette photographie. Les grands garçons ne pleurent pas normalement, mais j'étais triste. J'aurais voulu connaitre mieux mon père. Il est parti trop tôt. Peter sort régulièrement avec son père. Il va même parfois à la chasse ou à la pêche. Pendant ce temps moi je lis et je fais du piano. J'aime ça mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être un vrai garçon à côté. Je n'ai pas osé le dire à maman car je sais qu'elle aurait de la peine. La dernière chose que je veux c'est la rendre malheureuse.

*******

**Chicago, 27 juin 1911**

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de maman. J'ai voulu lui faire une surprise. Ce mois dernier, à chaque fois qu'elle sortait et me laissait seul à la maison, je m'entrainais au piano. J'avais décidé de lui composer une musique pour son anniversaire.

Alors j'ai travaillé énormément. Au début j'étais perdu et je n'aimais pas du tout ce que je faisais. Et puis peu à peu j'ai réussi à regrouper des associations de notes que j'aimais bien. Il y a environ deux semaines j'ai commencé à avoir une véritable mélodie. Elaine, notre intendante, m'a encouragé à… comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui, persévérer. Elle semblait fière de mon travail. Elle m'a beaucoup encouragé à continuer, allant même jusqu'à faire en sorte que maman soit plus souvent hors de la maison. Heureusement les beaux jours commencent vraiment à s'installer.

J'ai terminé mon morceau la semaine dernière. Il est modeste mais j'en suis fier. Après tout c'est ma première composition ! J'ai passé la semaine à m'entrainer.

Elaine avait fait faire un magnifique gâteau et juste après l'avoir mangé je suis allé m'assoir au piano en demandant à maman de me suivre. Elle s'est assise, intriguée. Elle a compris que c'était moi qui avais composé le morceau au bout de quelques secondes. J'avais essayé d'y mettre tout mon amour. J'étais fier de moi car j'étais parvenu à ne pas faire de fausses notes.

Quand j'ai relevé mon nez de mes touches d'ivoire, je découvris que maman était en pleurs. Mais elle avait un grand sourire et elle vint immédiatement me faire un très grand câlin et m'embrasser. Elle m'a murmuré plein de « merci » et elle m'a dit que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait.

Je dois avouer que c'est un des meilleurs moments de ma vie que je viens de vivre.

*******

**Chicago, 14 février 1912**

C'est la fête de partout aujourd'hui. Hier encore les Etats-Unis ne comportaient que quarante-sept Etats. Ce matin, nous sommes passés à quarante-huit ! L'Etat d'Arizona vient de s'ajouter à notre merveilleuse union ! Quel beau pays qu'est le mien ! Il parait que le temps est très différent en Arizona. Il fait très chaud et ne pleut presque jamais. J'aimerais bien un jour y aller !

*******

**Chicago, 15 avril 1912**

Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave cette nuit. C'est dans tous les journaux de ce matin. Le gigantesque paquebot _Titanic_ a sombré dans l'Atlantique alors qu'il se rendait à New-York. On le croyait insubmersible ! J'en ai vu des photographies, il semblait être magnifique.

On parle aujourd'hui de centaines de morts. Toute l'Amérique est sous le choc, de même pour le vieux monde j'imagine. Maman est inquiète. Il parait qu'un ami à elle était censé rentrer bientôt, peut-être même par le _Titanic_. Elle espère qu'il n'y était pas. C'est un ami que j'ai vu régulièrement venir à la maison, il passait beaucoup d'heures avec elle et m'apportait toujours des cadeaux.

*******

**Chicago, 20 avril 1912**

Les listes des personnes décédées lors du naufrage du _Titanic_ ont été dévoilées. L'ami à maman y était. Elle pleure énormément, même si elle essaie de ne pas me le montrer. Je crois qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. J'aimerais la réconforter, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue ainsi c'était à la mort de papa. En fait le crois qu'elle l'aimait autant que papa, même si elle ne me l'a jamais dit. J'en veux à ce monsieur de la faire souffrir ainsi. Elle qui est toujours gentille et aimante elle pleure à cause de lui.

*******

**Chicago, 5 novembre 1912**

Nous avons un nouveau président ! Le démocrate Woodrow Wilson vient d'être élu ! Toute l'agitation qu'il y a eu m'a permis de m'intéresser un peu plus à la politique. Il parait que c'est une affaire d'homme. Je dois bien avouer que je ne connais pas grand-chose à tout cela. Je ne désespère cependant pas de comprendre un jour. Quand je serai grand je pourrais voter, et ce sera alors à moi de faire entendre ma voix ! Elle est bien cette phrase n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai lu dans un journal, je ne sais plus qui l'a prononcée…

*******

**Chicago, 4 août 1913**

L'Europe fait parler d'elle dans les journaux. Certains journalistes osent parler d'une future guerre entre l'Allemagne et la France. D'ailleurs, l'Allemagne, l'Italie et l'Autriche-Hongrie commencent à s'allier contre la France.

Maman m'a dit que ce n'était pas sérieux, et que les journalistes qui ont écrit cela l'ont fait pour gagner de l'argent et faire peur. J'ai envie de la croire mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'angoisser. Et puis en même temps, je me vois soldat. Je crois que c'est ce que j'aimerais faire quand je serai grand. Je voudrais aller protéger mon pays ou nos pays alliés. Quand j'ai dit cela à maman elle a ri. Elle m'a dit que je valais mieux qu'un simple soldat.

J'ai vu cependant de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je crois qu'elle a plus peur que je meure. Mais après tout, si je suis un bon soldat il n'y a pas de raison que cela arrive n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, même si cela arrivait, au moins je serais mort dans l'honneur. Il n'y a pas meilleure mort que celle là.

*******

**Chicago, 1****er**** novembre 1913**

La guerre en Europe commence finalement à faire plus entendre parler d'elle que ce que l'on prévoyait. On commence à la qualifier d'inévitable. Ce serait du moins les paroles de l'empereur allemand Guillaume II d'Allemagne.

Maman m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter de cela. Même si cette guerre avait lieu elle ne nous concernerait pas. Je ne suis pas certain d'être en accord avec elle. S'il y a des personnes qui meurent, pouvons-nous vraiment rester ainsi à ne rien faire ? Je sais que je n'ai que douze ans, mais je me sens concerné par cette guerre. Comme si elle m'appelait.

Maman me considère comme un enfant, mais je commence à être un homme. J'ai l'impression de bien mieux déchiffrer les esprits humains que bien des personnes. Les réactions sont tellement prévisibles ! Je sais maintenant anticiper presque les humeurs de maman. Quant aux garçons qui continuent de m'embêter régulièrement je n'y fais même plus attention. Il est si aisé de ne pas se sentir touché par leur méchanceté dès que vous comprenez la banalité de leur esprit. Ils me traitent de fille car je continue de lire beaucoup, de jouer du piano ou d'être complice avec ma mère. En fait maintenant je ris beaucoup de leurs sarcasmes car je sais que je suis bien plus heureux qu'eux. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

*******

**Chicago, 29 juin 1914**

Les journaux sont en ébullition. Il parait que l'héritier du trône de l'Autriche-Hongrie a été assassiné hier à Sarajevo. Cela pourrait être l'élément déclencheur de la guerre dans le vieux monde. Le climat est étrange. De la peur mais aussi de l'excitation. Déjà les débats commencent. Si une guerre a lieu est-ce que les Etats-Unis doivent y participer ? La majorité dit « non » car cette guerre ne nous concerne pas. Je suis d'accord dans le fond mais quand même…

*******

**Chicago, 4 août 1914**

La guerre a véritablement commencé dans le vieux monde. J'en suis triste. L'Allemagne avait déjà déclaré la guerre à la Russie, et hier elle l'a déclarée à la France. On parle d'invasion imminente.

Les débats sur l'implication des Etats-Unis sont le centre de toutes les discussions ici. Maman me dit de ne pas m'y intéresser plus que cela puisque quelque soit la décision du président cela ne me concernait pas, j'étais trop jeune. J'ai treize ans quand même ! Je ne suis plus un enfant comme elle aime le croire. Je connais même certains garçons de mon âge qui travaillent.

Je vais suivre l'actualité quoi qu'elle en dise.

*******

**Chicago, 19 août 1914**

Le président Wilson vient de clore les débats et les doutes. Les Etats-Unis ne participeront pas au conflit frappant l'Europe, nous resterons neutres. C'est un grand soulagement pour beaucoup de personnes, mais certains disent que cette guerre nous concerne davantage que ce qu'on laisse paraitre. Après tout, la Grande-Bretagne et la France sont impliquées !

*******

**Chicago, 1****er**** janvier 1915**

Une nouvelle année commence. On pensait que la guerre en Europe se terminerait vite, mais il y a autant de victoires d'un côté comme de l'autre. Des milliers de soldats vont passer le cap de cette nouvelle année au combat.

De mon côté, je l'ai fêtée avec maman. Je lui avais de nouveau composé un morceau pour entamer cette nouvelle année. Je crois que plus je grandis, plus nous devenons complices. Elle est fière de moi. On commence à entendre parler de moi à Chicago, je serais un « futur beau parti ».

Je dois avouer que mon corps commence véritablement à changer. Les muscles se développent peu à peu et un corps d'homme remplace doucement mon corps d'enfant. Je grandis de plus en plus vite d'ailleurs. J'ai pris plusieurs centimètres en quelques mois. Je dois avouer que cela ne me déplait pas.

*******

**Chicago, 22 mars 1915**

Aujourd'hui j'ai quatorze ans. C'est mon premier anniversaire passé en pareil temps de guerre. Celle qui se passe en Europe ne s'amenuise pas, bien au contraire.

Maman toutefois, têtue comme elle est, continue de penser que je n'ai pas à m'y intéresser. Aujourd'hui elle m'a fait une fête surprise avec mes meilleurs amis. Peter était bien entendu présent. Il m'a offert un canif avec mes initiales dessus. E.M. J'étais vraiment content.

Maman quant à elle m'a trouvé une très ancienne édition de la pièce de théâtre de William Shakespeare _Romeo and Juliet_. J'adore cette histoire même si je trouve Romeo bien inconstant. En fait je crois qu'un jour j'aimerais rencontrer ma Juliet que je pourrais aimer ainsi. Je sais que les filles de Chicago commencent à s'intéresser à moi. Néanmoins aucune ne m'a réellement touché. Je ne veux pas d'une jeune fille qui ne voit en moi que mon argent ou mon éducation. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux. Pas une fille ordinaire en tous cas.

*******

**Chicago, 2 mai 1915**

Maman m'a emmené pour la première fois au cinéma. J'étais complètement excité à cette idée. Nous sommes allés voir _The Tramp_ de Charlie Chaplin. C'était magique toutes ces images qui se succèdent. J'ai beaucoup ri, et j'espère vraiment y retourner bientôt !

*******

**Chicago, 22 octobre 1915**

Rendez-vous compte ! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire hier. Il y a eu la première communication par TSF entre Arlington et la Tour Eiffel à Paris ! J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de se rétrécir, c'est comme si l'océan Atlantique avait cessé d'exister. Un jour peut-être nous pourrons tous communiquer ainsi. J'espère être là si ce jour arrive.

*******

**Chicago, 1****er**** mars 1916**

C'est stupide ! Plus d'une fois le président Wilson a proposé son aide pour régler le conflit d'une manière diplomatique mais à chaque fois quelqu'un refuse. Cela va bientôt faire deux ans que la guerre a commencé. Deux longues années et on ne voit pas le bout. Quand va-t-il enfin y avoir du nouveau ? Je vais bientôt avoir quinze ans. Je deviens véritablement un homme et je suis consterné par la bêtise des adultes. J'ai l'impression que cette guerre ne se terminera jamais.

*******

**Chicago, 7 novembre 1916**

Ça y est, la période des élections présidentielles est terminée. Wilson est réélu ! Je suis content, il avait fait du bon travail selon moi. Toute l'Amérique est de nouveau en ébullition. Pourtant, je crois que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il fait de son deuxième mandat. Peut-être comprendra-t-il que les Etats-Unis ne peuvent rester indéfiniment neutres dans le conflit en Europe.

*******

**Chicago, 6 avril 1917**

Ça y est ! La guerre du vieux monde devient une guerre mondiale. Le président Wilson vient de déclarer la guerre aux pays de l'Axe. Nous rentrons activement dans le conflit aux côtés de la France et de l'Angleterre. Ma décision est prise. Dès mes dix-huit ans, si cette guerre n'est pas terminée, je m'enrôlerai. Je sais que j'ai encore deux ans à attendre, mais ma décision est prise.

*******

**Chicago, 13 septembre 1917**

Maman m'a présenté il y a une semaine une jeune fille s'appelant Abigail. Elle est jolie je dois l'admettre, mais depuis que nous nous connaissons elle fait tout pour passer ses journées avec moi, et maman en est presque à l'encourager. Je dois reconnaitre qu'elle est plutôt jolie, ses cheveux sont blonds comme les blés et ses lèvres deux pétales de rose. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas plus attiré.

J'ai cependant pris conscience que j'attire de plus en plus de jeunes filles. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'avoue que je me suis longuement regardé dans le miroir. Mes cheveux sont rebelles et impossibles à dompter. Ils ont pris la couleur rousse de maman. Mes yeux en revanche sont d'un vert profond, le même que celui de mon père selon ceux qui l'ont connu. J'ai dû admettre que mes traits fins hérités de ma mère me donnaient fière allure. Suis-je cependant condamné à n'intéresser les gens qu'à cause de ça ?

Quand je parle avec Abigail, j'ai l'impression de parler avec mademoiselle-tout-le-monde. Elle est gentille, attentionnée et cultivée. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas ce plus que je recherche. Je veux que celle qui me prendra mon cœur soit à part. Différente. Que je m'étonne régulièrement, que je sois surpris. J'ai tellement l'impression de lire les esprits de chacune des personnes que je rencontre !

*******

**Chicago, 22 mars 1918**

Cela fait déjà sept années que je tiens ce journal. Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans. Cela veut dire que dans un an je pourrai m'engager dans l'armée. C'est d'ailleurs un grand sujet de dispute avec maman. J'ai peur que le conflit ne se résolve pas facilement. Depuis 1914 la guerre a éclaté en Europe et tous les jours maintenant on envoie des renforts.

Mais ce jour est mon jour malgré tout. Abigail était invitée par ma mère. Je crois qu'elle aimerait que je la courtise davantage, mais je ne vois vraiment pas passer ma vie avec elle. D'autres jeunes filles aimeraient également que je leur présente la bague de fiançailles de ma mère. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'aucune d'elles ne m'intéresse ? Et puis dans un an si le conflit n'a pas pris fin je serais en partance pour le vieux monde.

Et si jamais le conflit se terminait par bonheur, je commencerai à construire activement ma vie. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas me marier.

*******

**Chicago, 5 septembre 1918**

Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai peur d'être frappé par la grippe qui commence à sévir l'Amérique. Maman veut m'emmener à l'hôpital dès demain si je ne vais pas bien. J'espère écrire ici-même très bientôt.


	3. 2 : Un nouveau monde

_Bien le bonjour ! Finalement le chapitre est arrivé plus vite que prévu car je l'ai bien entamé hier soir. Profitez-en lol. Il est en tous points différents du précédent. Déjà, il ne regroupe pas plusieurs dates du journal mais une seulement. Et puis pas d'évènements historiques, rien que du vampirisme lol. Juste une petite explication sur l'origine de la grippe espagnole puisque j'avais fait des recherches dessus._

_On m'a fait remarqué je m'étais plantée sur la date d'anniversaire. Je n'avais pas trouvé la véritable date dans les livres et j'ai été contente de l'apprendre du coup lol. Je ne changerai toutefois pas, ce n'est pas un élément majeur et puis tant pis si je commets des couacs lol. C'est peut-être le premier, mais ce ne sera certainement pas le dernier. Je ne suis pas encore parfaite, j'ai une bonne mémoire mais pas au point de connaître parfaitement les 4 tomes sur le bout des doigts lol. _

_Bon, j'arrête mon blabla. Pour le prochain chapitre j'essaierai d'alterner découverte du XX° et découverte du vampirisme. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Aulandra17 **: Tu as eu le privilège de la première review lol. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'idée de départ et les deux premières publications t'aient plu ! J'espère même que ça continuera lol. A bientôt !_

_**bébé23 **: Coucou ! Contente de te retrouver ! Je ne reste jamais sans rien faire lol. Happy que tu aies aimé ! C'est vrai que l'écriture enfant-ado a été difficile lol. Maintenant il va falloir que je reste dans le style du XX°..._

_**newtwilight3 **: Voilà j'ai déjà répondu en partie à ta review lol. Je ne me rappelais même pas qu'il y avait une date précise d'anniversaire, tu me diras où tu l'as trouvée ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue que je garde mon 22 mars lol. Merci en tous cas pour ta remarque ! Et surtout, grand merci pour tes reviews qui font toujours plaisir !_

_**Patricia **: C'était normal que je réponde à ta review lol. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon pitit Edward lol. Voilà mon grand vampire !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup d'être encore fidèle au poste lol. Les faits historiques je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, wikipedia a été mon ami... Mais je suis quand même contente que tu aies aimé ! A très bientôt !_

_**Cbihi **: Quelle synchro ! J'écrivais la réponse à la review précédente et je reçois la tienne lol. Le journal intime me permet de résumer les faits si je le désire ou de les détailler si je les considère plus importants. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus pratique pour retracer tout un siècle de réflexions, de faits et d'Histoire lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes ça ! A bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Un nouveau monde**

*******

**Quelque part dans les environs de Chicago, 12 décembre 1918**

Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à reprendre ce journal. Tant de choses se sont passées en si peu de temps. J'ai relu les pages précédentes, depuis le commencement de l'écriture. Tout me parait si futile, si naïf.

Je vais essayer de raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Certains souvenirs sont flous, d'autres tellement… clairs, précis, comme si je les vivais en ce moment même.

Le lendemain de ma dernière écriture, le 6 septembre, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Je commençais à avoir véritablement une grande fièvre. Maman a commencé à paniquer et m'a emmené à l'hôpital en urgence. Cependant là-bas il y avait fort à faire. Beaucoup trop de malades. Beaucoup plus que ce que l'on croyait.

Elle s'est battu corps et âme pour que quelqu'un m'examine. Un médecin passait au même moment et a dit aux infirmières qu'il s'occupait de moi. Son nom est Carlisle Cullen. Je dois avouer qu'il est l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Comment le décrire ? Il est grand, la peau très pâle, mais je reviendrai là-dessus plus tard. Il a les cheveux d'un blond qui donnerait envie à toutes les jeunes filles. Ses traits sont fins, et tout en lui est gracieux. Mais ce qui m'a frappé aussi c'est sa jeunesse. Il n'avait pas l'allure d'un médecin, il semblait bien trop jeune pour cela !

Pourtant il m'a examiné avec un très grand professionnalisme. Je ne prétends pas être un expert mais je dois avouer qu'il m'a vraiment examiné. Je comprends aujourd'hui à quel point il a été extraordinaire.

Je ne sus sur le moment si c'était moi ou pas, mais j'eus l'impression que ses mains étaient extrêmement froides. Je ne me suis cependant pas attardé sur ce détail, surtout avec la fièvre que j'avais. Il me regarda ensuite dans les yeux je crois, et confirma que j'avais cette grippe.

Maman en fut désespérée. Je crois que je ne pourrai pas oublier ce visage, cette expression. Carlisle lui promit de tout faire pour essayer de me sauver.

Elle est restée à mon chevet des jours et des nuits entières alors que je sentais que la maladie gagnait à chaque heure un peu plus. Il parait qu'on l'appelle la « grippe espagnole » car seuls les Espagnols l'étudient vraiment et en parlent ouvertement puisqu'ils ne se préoccupent pas de la guerre. Etrange comme raison selon moi. Elle a commencé en Chine, sévit l'Amérique et on l'appelle la grippe espagnole. Peut-être cela témoigne-t-il de l'ouverture du monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour j'ai senti qu'elle commençait à devenir malade. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, enfin si on peut appeler cela ainsi. J'étais tellement centré sur moi-même que je ne me suis pas demandé si elle ne pouvait pas être contaminée à son tour ! De son côté elle ne pensa jamais à cela. Elle était trop généreuse pour cela.

Carlisle était très préoccupé par son état. Il lui interdit de rester à mon chevet pour qu'elle puisse être soignée, mais réussit néanmoins à lui trouver un lit qui était proche du mien.

Un matin il est venu me voir alors que j'étais à peu près lucide. La fièvre ne parvenait pas à descendre et je savais que seule l'issue fatale m'attendait. Il semblait malheureux, sincèrement malheureux.

Quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit sur Carlisle. Il est la bonté même. Si nous devions personnifier la bonté, sans aucun doute elle aurait son visage. Il s'assit à côté de mon lit les yeux tristes. Je me rappelle de ses prunelles. Elles étaient ocres mais descendant dans le noir. Il m'a alors avoué que maman n'avait pas réussi à survivre à la nuit.

Je n'entendis pas les paroles suivantes. Maman était morte, seule cette information comptait. Cette femme qui m'avait élevé seule, qui m'avait donné tant d'amour et qui m'avait tout appris était morte. Jamais plus je ne la reverrais. Et en plus par ma faute. Je sais que j'aurais dû avoir conscience des dangers qu'elle encourait à rester près de moi. Je savais depuis le début que j'étais condamné, à quoi est-ce que cela servait qu'elle reste ainsi ? Le seul apport a été la mort. Jamais plus je ne la verrai sourire. Jamais plus je ne l'entendrai rire. Jamais plus je ne lui dirai que je l'aime. Elle était partie sans me dire au-revoir.

J'eus envie de mourir pour la première fois. Depuis le début je me battais contre la maladie pour ma mère. Pour être avec elle. La guerre me paraissait bien futile à côté, je n'y pensais même plus. Tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre. Mais à l'instant où j'appris qu'elle était partie, qu'elle m'avait abandonné, je n'eus plus de raison de me battre.

Je me suis senti partir peu à peu. Le lendemain, dans la nuit, Carlisle s'est approché de moi. Il m'a murmuré qu'il allait essayer de respecter la dernière promesse qu'il avait faite à ma mère avant qu'elle ne meure. Il m'a emmené plus loin, il m'a éloigné des autres. J'étais à moitié inconscient et je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je crois qu'il m'a transporté, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de l'affirmer pleinement, et je n'ai pas osé le lui demander.

Ce dont je me souviens, c'est de ses lèvres froides dans ma nuque alors qu'il me disait que tout allait bien se passer. Puis de ses dents déchirant ma peau. Une immense douleur. Je me sentais partir et je me sentais revenir.

Comment expliquer tout cela ? C'est comme si l'on me brûlait de l'intérieur. Des flammes plus chaudes que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer me consumaient de l'intérieur. Impossible de bouger réellement. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était hurler, et encore cela ne soulageait pas vraiment.

Je sentais cette brûlure se propager dans mes veines. Je sentais mon cœur se débattre contre cela. Je regrettais d'être né. Tout ce que j'aspirais, c'était la délivrance, la mort. J'entendais au loin des paroles mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un sens dessus. J'étais incapable de réfléchir rationnellement, de me rappeler de mes dernières heures avant cette douleur.

Tout ce que je pouvais me dire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était cela la mort, la délivrance. A moins que je ne sois arrivé aux Enfers. Je ne pensais cependant pas être si près de la vérité.

Sur le moment je ne sus pas combien de temps cette torture perdura. Des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines ? Rien ne pouvait me renseigner. C'est comme si je sentais mon corps mourir peu à peu. Toutefois, vers la fin, c'était étrange. J'avais l'impression que l'énergie revenait dans mes muscles. La douleur et la brûlure s'estompaient peu à peu. Tout se concentrait vers l'emplacement de mon cœur.

D'ailleurs il me semblait entendre parfaitement ses battements. Il commença à battre très irrégulièrement, allant de dangereusement lentement à fatalement vite. Je me suis cambré malgré moi en hurlant alors que toute la brûlure s'était concentrée sur mon muscle vital. Une douleur pareille ne peut s'oublier. Elle restera à jamais gravée en vous.

Puis, plus rien. Plus de battement. Il s'était définitivement arrêté, à jamais. Pourtant je suis toujours vivant me direz-vous, j'écris. Oui. Carlisle a effectivement respecté sa promesse. Il a tout fait pour me sauver. La brûlure ressentie était due à un venin.

Je suis resté une proie à la douleur pendant trois jours. Trois longs jours où la souffrance a dépassé son summum. Mais pendant ces trois jours mon corps a surtout muté. Ma peau est aujourd'hui aussi pâle que celle de Carlisle. Mes traits ont changé aussi. Je suis aujourd'hui encore bien plus beau que ce que je l'étais déjà, et là je parle objectivement, sans rechercher une quelconque vantardise, bien au contraire. Ma force est surhumaine, inimaginable. Il en va de même pour ma vitesse. J'étais déjà rapide autrefois, maintenant je ne suis qu'un courant d'air. Mais le plus flagrant encore, ce sont mes yeux. J'ai perdu mon vert émeraude que j'avais hérité de mon père. Mes yeux sont maintenant rouges. Rouges sang.

Je ne dors plus. Je ne mange plus. Je n'ai plus besoin de respirer, ce n'est plus vital. En revanche je bois. Mais l'eau me répugne. C'est de sang dont j'ai soif. Je suis devenu un vampire.

Je viens d'apprendre que les vampires existent réellement. A mon réveil, je me trouvais dans une pièce sur un lit. Carlisle était juste à côté. Je voyais comme je n'avais jamais vu. J'entendais comme je n'avais jamais entendu. J'humais comme je n'avais jamais humé. Je ne compris pas du tout ce qui m'arrivait. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais changé, et toute la douleur que j'avais ressentie était due à Carlisle. J'avais envie de le tuer. Pour la première fois j'avais envie de tuer un être vivant en particulier.

Un grognement sortit de ma gorge alors que je me positionnais dans une posture instinctive d'attaque. Carlisle tenta de me calmer, de me dire des paroles rassurantes. Il affirma qu'il allait tout m'expliquer. Je n'arrivais toutefois pas à me concentrer sur ses paroles car j'avais ma gorge qui me brûlait toujours. C'était la seule chose qui brûlait encore. J'avais soif, j'avais besoin d'un liquide pour apaiser cette brûlure. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il m'a dit.

- C'est normal que tu sois en colère Edward, et que tu aies la gorge qui te brûle. Il faut que tu chasses. Je vais t'expliquer très brièvement ce qui t'arrive et nous irons chasser. Je reprendrai les explications ensuite. Ecoute, je t'ai mordu pour te sauver de la mort. Tu es désormais un vampire.

Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je refusais d'entendre ce mot. Les vampires étaient des mythes ! Pourtant je sentais cette force. Cette brûlure. J'avais soif, et pas d'eau. Il continua son explication.

- Tu as le choix. Tu peux chasser les humains. Mais tu as aussi la possibilité de faire comme moi, de chasser les animaux. Ça te permettra à long terme de côtoyer à nouveau les humains et ne pas tuer de personnes innocentes. Je te propose d'aller chasser les animaux maintenant avec moi, nous pourrons rediscuter de cela plus tard.

J'acquiesçai. Je n'avais toujours pas beaucoup de contrôle sur ma raison, mais quelque chose en moi me disait de ne pas tuer d'humains pour l'instant.

La chasse a été étrange. Mes sens étaient développés à un point que mon cerveau d'humain n'aurait pu imaginer. Je dois avouer que les animaux n'ont pas une odeur ou un goût extraordinaire. Toutefois ils m'ont permis d'étancher ma soif au moins pour un petit moment. La brûlure dans ma gorge s'était amenuisée.

Comment décrire la chasse ? C'est difficile. Je me suis transformé en véritable animal. Une envie de tuer, de m'abreuver de son sang. Je grognais, j'étais cynique, heureux d'avoir le dessus. J'en voulais toujours plus jusqu'à ce que je sois parfaitement repu.

Une fois la chasse terminée avec Carlisle, il me ramena à la maison située en forêt où il habitait. Nous n'avions pas rencontré un seul humain entre temps. C'est ici qu'il me raconta un peu plus son histoire. D'après lui il est né à Londres dans les années 1640. Il n'a pas de date exacte car le décompte n'était pas le même et c'est difficile de savoir. Rendez-vous compte ! Il a près de trois siècles. Pourtant j'avais devant moi un homme ayant une bonne vingtaine, mais pas davantage. Pendant tout ce temps il a voyagé, découvert le monde. Il est devenu médecin pour mettre à profit ses facultés surhumaines. En parlant avec lui je compris à quel point il était bon. Résister à ce point à l'appel du sang humain ne pouvait qu'être une preuve de son immense bonté. Parfois toutefois je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'être furieux contre lui. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison véritable.

Il m'expliqua qu'il souffrait de solitude depuis longtemps. Quand ma mère lui a demandé de me sauver à tous prix, il avait même douté. Il se demande si elle n'avait pas découvert sa véritable nature. Il a alors pris la résolution de me transformer, bien qu'il ne fût pas très certain de la manière de le faire.

Dois-je lui en vouloir ? Je ne sais pas vraiment pour l'instant. J'allais mourir, aujourd'hui je suis vivant. Enfin si on peut dire cela ainsi. Je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un d'autre que lui depuis que je me suis réveillé. Il ne veut pas que j'approche les humains pour l'instant, trop dangereux. Je chasse très souvent car j'ai l'impression qu'à peine ma soif assouvie elle revient encore plus forte.

Carlisle m'a expliqué que c'était parce que j'étais un « nouveau né ». Cela devrait s'atténuer au fil des mois. De même, je garde pour l'instant mes yeux rouges. Ils devraient virer à l'or comme ceux de Carlisle peu à peu, à mesure que mon propre sang sera utilisé par mon organisme. La couleur ocre est donnée par le sang d'animaux d'après ce qu'il dit. Si je chassais les humains ils resteraient rouges.

Carlisle continue d'aller à l'hôpital. A chaque fois qu'il rentre c'est une nouvelle torture. Il a l'odeur des humains, de leur sang imprégné sur lui. Je sens immédiatement cette brûlure. A chaque fois il va aussitôt se laver pour la faire disparaitre, mais c'est à ces moments là que je prends la mesure de l'odeur alléchante qu'ont les mortels.

Ah oui, parce que je suis maintenant immortel. Figé dans mes dix-sept ans. Et à chaque fois que je sens l'odeur de sang, du venin inonde ma bouche. Inévitablement. Comme de la salive. C'est ce venin qui transforme les humains en vampire. Mais avant tout il provoque une douleur telle que la proie ne peut plus nous échapper.

Je suis devenu le pire prédateur des humains.

Cette idée me fait froid dans le dos même si je ne souffre plus du souffle glacé de l'hiver. Mon cœur est mort, et le seul moment où ma température corporelle se réchauffe c'est quand je viens de chasser car le sang chaud de ma proie est en moi.

Bien des choses me perturbent depuis ma transformation. Mes sens décuplés me font découvrir un nouveau monde. Je pensais connaitre cette région, il n'en était rien. C'est comme si je voyais et entendais pour la première fois. Et puis je ne dors plus. C'est extrêmement déroutant. J'aimerais me replonger dans mes rêves. Aller à un endroit où ma mère serait toujours vivante, où je pourrais la tenir dans mes bras. Mais plus rien. Le sommeil est devenu inaccessible. J'ai commencé la plus longue journée de ma vie. Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais, ou qu'à ma seconde et définitive mort.

En parlant de mort, Carlisle m'a expliqué qu'il était assez difficile de tuer un vampire. Il a lui-même essayé de se tuer à maintes reprises quand il a compris ce qu'il était devenu à l'époque, mais en vain. Selon lui, la seule manière est de démembrer entièrement le vampire, lui arracher la tête et brûler le corps en morceau. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être dégoûté en pensant à cela quand il me l'a expliqué. C'est une méthode si… barbare et monstrueuse ! Peut-être à l'image des vampires finalement.

J'ai toutefois du mal à imaginer Carlisle en monstre. Il vaut bien mieux que beaucoup d'humains hypocrites et orgueilleux que j'ai connus. Il s'est montré patient malgré mes changements d'humeur constants. J'ai détruit plus d'une chose, même un des murs a un trou maintenant. Il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur.

Il m'a expliqué certaines choses que je devais absolument garder en mémoire si je prenais le choix de partir, idée qui ne me venait vraiment pas à l'esprit aujourd'hui. Il existe un clan en Italie, à la ville de Volterra. Les Volturi. Il est composé d'Aro, Caius et Marcus. Enfin, d'autres vampires sont à leur service, mais le noyau central est ces trois vampires. Ils sont un peu considérés comme une famille royale, et Carlisle a séjourné quelques temps chez eux. Ils ont fait certaines lois et les font respecter. Ces lois sont avant tout faites pour nous protéger d'après Carlisle. La loi qui prime sur toutes les autres est le secret. Personne ne doit savoir notre réelle identité. Si un jour quelqu'un l'apprend, soit cet humain doit être tué, soit il doit être transformé.

Cette règle impose certains comportements. Je dois contrôler ma force et ma vitesse si je rencontre des humains, ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Mais avant tout, je ne dois pas me montrer au soleil devant eux. Contrairement aux légendes les vampires peuvent sortir à l'air libre, se mettre au soleil. Cependant, les rayons directs du soleil font scintiller la peau. J'ai été des plus impressionnés la première fois que j'ai vu le phénomène. C'est comme si des millions de diamants étaient incrustés dans la peau et reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Ce phénomène ne doit encore qu'accentuer l'attirance des humains quand il voit le vampire.

J'essaie de prendre du recul. Voilà deux heures que j'écris tout cela. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. Mais je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cela. J'ai peur. Toutes mes préoccupations d'humain me paraissent tellement futiles ! D'ailleurs même la guerre est terminée. Aujourd'hui je suis reclus dans cette maison. J'ai peur de moi, de mes réactions, de mes humeurs. Combien de fois ai-je failli tuer Carlisle alors qu'il ne fait que m'aider ? Le pire encore c'est qu'il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur. Je crois que oui, je suis un monstre. Je ne serai jamais capable de me contrôler comme Carlisle, je ne supporterai pas de rester enfermé ainsi.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes mains. Nous avons été Carlisle et moi il y a trois jours à mon ancienne maison. Cela a été une épreuve terrible pour moi. Les odeurs humaines d'abord m'ont automatiquement provoqué une coulée de venin. J'en étais révolté ! C'était l'odeur de ma mère qui me faisait un tel effet entre autres ! Les domestiques étaient bien entendu partis, et nous y étions allés en plein milieu de la nuit pour ne pas être vus et surtout ne voir personne.

J'ai dit ainsi au-revoir à cette partie de ma vie. J'ai compris à ce moment précis que mon enfance était définitivement terminée. Tout ce qui avait caractérisé ma vie venait de s'échapper. Je fus pris d'un très profond désespoir. Depuis que j'étais devenu vampire l'intensité des émotions avait été décuplée. Là, je voulais mourir. Rien d'autre ne m'importait, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Je ne me sentais pas la force de continuer. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas comment je fais pour continuer. Carlisle sans doute.

J'en ai profité pour prendre quelques affaires personnelles. J'ai pris le diamant en forme de cœur que mon père avait offert à ma mère, la bague de fiançailles de ma mère, mes partitions, mon journal et quelques habits. La photographie aussi de mon père, ma mère et moi à ma naissance. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de prendre d'autres choses. Et puis je ne pouvais pas tout emmener, cela aurait parut trop suspect.

La colère s'empare souvent de moi ces derniers jours. Une colère noire qui me consume entièrement. Ma mère si aimante et douce est décédée par ma faute et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vis, et encore aux dépends des autres. Est-ce une vie ?

J'ai essayé d'en vouloir à Carlisle. J'ai vraiment voulu. Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Il a agi par bonté et solitude, comment lui en vouloir ? Qui serais-je pour juger de tous ces siècles de solitude, moi qui n'ai que dix-sept ans ?

En résumé, me voilà un vampire complètement perdu. Je viens d'être propulsé dans un nouveau monde qui m'est inconnu. Un monde où les mythes ont leur place et sont même le sujet principal. Je ne sais plus si je dois être reconnaissant, en colère, désespéré ou heureux. Je sais que le temps apportera mes réponses, surtout que j'ai l'éternité devant moi maintenant. Je me demande toutefois si je la désire cette éternité.


	4. 3 : Contacts

_Bonjour ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Comme promis, j'ai alterné vampirisme et Histoire, même s'il n'y avait pas énormément de choses à dire sur la période. Je vous préviens, le chapitre n'est pas super drôle. Il ne retrace pas qu'une journée mais ce n'est pas non plus une série de date comme pour le premier chapitre. Vous verrez bien de toute façon lol. Bon, bonne lecture et merci pour toutes les reviews !

* * *

**Johanna **: Tu aimes l'esprit torturé du petit Eddie ? Bonne nouvelle, tu vas adorer ce chapitre lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir comme d'habitude !_

_**Cbihi **: Yep on rentre dans le vif du sujet, et au chapitre suivant encore plus ! Super contente de te faire aimer encore celle là de fic lol. A bientôt !_

_**Marie1876 **: Coucou ! Et bien ta réponse dans ce chapitre. J'avais fait exprès de ne pas parler de cette lecture des pensées, mais je ne veux pas gâcher ta lecture lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Patricia **: Oh oui c'est bien les week-end prolongés, je suis bien d'accord avec toi lol. Tu as trouvé Edward dur avec lui même ? Que vas-tu penser dans ce chapitre ? XD J'essaie effectivement de reprendre vraiment sa manière de se voir de Fascination, instaurant ses réflexions peu à peu. On va voir si j'y arrive ! _

_**bosoleil1979 **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Edward continue d'apprendre, parfois malgré lui. J'espère que l'apprentissage de plaira toujours autant !_

_**Aulandra17 **: Merci à toi pour ta review ! Celui là n'est pas arrivé aussi vite mais bon, j'en suis quand même contente c'est déjà ça lol. A bientôt j'espère !_

_**newtwilight3 **: J'ai retrouvé ta date sur Wikipedia, du coup à chaque fois que je la vois je pense à toi lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Cette fois-ci il ne devrait pas y avoir de couacs au niveau des dates lol._

**_bébé23_**_: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère continuer de réussir à décrypter parfaitement ses sentiments, ce n'est pas gagné. Je ne suis pas aussi déprimée lol. A bientôt j'espère !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Contacts**

*******

**Quelque part dans les environs de Chicago, 1****er**** janvier 1919**

Nous venons de changer d'année. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier. Carlisle m'avait proposé de sortir un petit peu, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. J'avais trop peur et je refusais de commencer l'année par une monstruosité. A cause de cela, je l'ai passé à me remémorer des souvenirs tant lointains que flous. Carlisle m'a expliqué qu'il était normal que mes souvenirs s'en aillent. Il m'a conseillé de les écrire avant que je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

J'ai pris alors une feuille de papier mais elle est restée blanche. N'était-ce pas le rôle de mon journal de ne rien oublier ? En le relisant je ne retrouve cependant rien de probant, d'intéressant. En fait rien de concret. Mes souvenirs s'en vont peu à peu. Ils défilent et fuient comme les jours, les semaines et les années. J'aurais dû entamer l'année qui me mènerait à mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Je ne viens finalement de commencer qu'une année parmi d'autres.

*******

**Quelque part dans les environs de Chicago, 16 janvier 1919**

Nous venons d'amender la Constitution pour la dix-huitième fois. Dès le 16 janvier 1920, c'est-à-dire dans très exactement un an, la vente et la consommation de l'alcool sera prohibée. Je pense sincèrement que c'est une des plus grandes bêtises de notre siècle, en dehors de la guerre. Non que je sois concerné maintenant, mais cette interdiction ne fera qu'encourager la vente illicite. Cela va devenir tout un art et une entreprise.

Carlisle semble être du même avis. Je discute beaucoup avec lui en ce moment. Il me parle de lui, de sa vie avant moi, de ses doutes quant à me transformer. Je sais qu'il souffre aussi de ma souffrance. J'ai l'impression parfois même d'anticiper ses paroles, ses réactions. Il devient un peu le père que je n'ai plus eu depuis très longtemps. C'est étrange comme sentiment. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques mois. Il est bon, prévenant et protecteur. Il ne m'a jamais imposé quoique ce soit. Je ne peux nier que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je l'estime énormément.

*******

**Quelque part dans les environs de Chicago, 24 février 1919**

Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose d'important pour moi, et j'ai encore du mal à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de tout cela.

Je me trouvais avec Carlisle dans le jardin, profitant des rayons du soleil ensembles puisque personne ne pouvait nous voir. C'était un des rares moments où je me sentais bien. Nous avions chassé quelques heures auparavant et je commençais enfin à me contrôler un peu. Quand je parle de contrôle, c'est au moment de la chasse. J'étais moins… sauvage, animal. Plus humain. Je ne m'étais presque pas tâché, mes gestes avaient été fluides et je n'avais pas « joué » avec l'animal. J'avais tout fait pour abréger ses souffrances au plus vite. J'avais tout simplement été plus humain.

Pour cela je me sentais mieux, et Carlisle était heureux de voir un peu de quiétude sur mon visage. Il lisait lui-même un ouvrage ancien quand il se mit à m'observer.

- Je suis content Edward que tu te sentes mieux.

- Moi aussi Carlisle.

Mais il me regarda étrangement après ma réponse. Qu'avais-je dit de mal ? Il me posa après quelques secondes une question.

- Que veux-tu dire par « moi aussi » Edward ?

Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement sa question. Etait-ce si étrange d'être soulagé de me sentir mieux ? Alors je lui répondis comme je pus.

- Tu as dit que tu étais content que je me sente mieux. Je le suis également Carlisle. J'ai l'impression de me sentir un peu plus humain.

Je me suis alors détourné, un peu gêné par ma révélation. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas logique que ce contrôle me soulage ?

- Tu m'entends Edward ?

Je me retournai alors vers lui, ne comprenant pas une fois de plus sa question. J'ai ancré mon regard surpris dans le sien tout aussi étonné. Je l'entendis alors sans le voir bouger les lèvres.

- Tu lis dans les pensées Edward.

J'eus un mouvement de recul alors. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Il m'expliqua alors de vive voix que certains vampires ont des dons, enfin un plus particulièrement. Selon lui, c'est un trait de caractère humain déjà très fort qui se développe en devenant vampire. Cela peut prendre quelques temps avant de se manifester. Il est vrai que j'avais l'impression de décrypter parfaitement l'esprit humain autrefois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant je ne _lis_ pas les pensées, je les entends. Je ne peux pas me contrôler. Avec le temps peut être j'y arriverai, mais actuellement, dès que Carlisle se trouve rapproche de la maison, je commence à l'entendre.

Il était extrêmement impressionné par ce don. Moi également bien sur, mais je suis aussi gêné. J'entends désormais toutes les pensées les plus secrètes de Carlisle, et j'ai l'impression de violer son intimité. Il ne s'en offusque pas, affirmant qu'il n'a rien à me cacher. Tout de même, j'essaie déjà de m'entrainer à ne pas l'écouter.

Ceci étant dit, j'ai eu quelques heures pour y réfléchir. J'ai tout de suite pensé que ce don était pratique. Cela me permettra de savoir si quelqu'un peut nous découvrir. Plus le temps passe, plus on est curieux de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous et le secret a de moins en moins sa place. Le jour où je pourrai sortir au grand jour sans craindre pour la vie des humains qui se trouveront près de moi, je pourrai prévenir d'un quelconque danger à notre encontre.

*******

**Quelque part dans les environs de Chicago, 26 février 1919**

Aujourd'hui Carlisle a voulu me faire une surprise. A dire vrai, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Avant de revenir de l'hôpital, il est allé dans un magasin de musique. Il a acheté un piano à queue qu'il a fait livrer immédiatement alors que je chassais.

Un piano pour moi. J'ai eu l'impression de retomber en enfance. Je n'étais plus un vampire de dix-sept ans mais un enfant à son anniversaire, recevant le cadeau dont il a toujours rêvé. Je n'ai su que dire sur le moment à Carlisle tant j'étais ému par son intention. Il avait remarqué que j'avais emporté des partitions de musique, déduisant ainsi que c'était moi qui jouait du piano à la maison. Il a voulu que je me sente chez moi, que je reprenne peu à peu goût à la vie. Il ne pouvait trouver meilleur cadeau.

Je me suis assis devant _mon_ piano et j'ai posé mes doigts blancs sur les touches d'ivoire. J'appréhendai d'abord car cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas joué. Cependant j'ai joué avec encore plus de facilité que jadis. Les notes s'enchainaient les unes après les autres. Carlisle s'était assis pour m'écouter. Il avait même fermé les yeux.

J'enchainai avec le _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy que j'avais découvert à peine deux mois avant de tomber malade. En fait, un article avait été fait à la mort de Debussy au mois de mars, ce qui m'avait fait découvrir son œuvre. J'avais alors essayé de joué son _Clair de Lune_ qu'il avait composé voilà quelques années. Je dois avouer que j'avais eu du mal à le rendre véritablement fluide.

Cependant, ce soir, pour la première fois je réussis à le jouer parfaitement. Je fus transporté par le morceau, par sa richesse. Je crois qu'il demeurera à jamais mon morceau de musique préféré.

J'ai joué ainsi durant de longues heures. Carlisle m'écoutait religieusement pendant que je m'entretenais avec la divinité suprême qu'est la musique.

Pouvant lire ses pensées, je fus heureux de savoir qu'il ne regrettait sincèrement pas de m'avoir transformé, _moi_. J'ignore si dans le futur je regretterai personnellement ma transformation, mais à ce moment précis je sais que je me suis trouvé un ami, un père en la personne de Carlisle Cullen.

*******

**Quelque part dans les environs de Chicago, 12 mars 1919**

Je suis un monstre. Je vis mes dernières heures dans les environs de Chicago, nous partons dès que possible.

Je suis un monstre.

Je suis un monstre.

Je suis un monstre.

Je pourrai l'écrire autant de fois que faire se peut, cela ne dira jamais à quel point je suis monstrueux. Je me hais. Je me répugne. Je ne devrais même pas exister. Je veux mourir. Je supplie Carlisle de m'aider mais il refuse. Il souffre aussi par ma faute. De me voir ainsi. De lui demander ma mort. De devoir déménager.

Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ? Nous étions allés chasser comme nous le faisons régulièrement. Tout se passait bien, rien d'anormal. Je me sentais même bien, les beaux jours revenaient enfin. Puis j'ai senti une odeur. Une odeur alléchante. Carlisle a crié derrière moi, mais je ne l'entendais déjà plus. J'étais parti. Je courais aussi vite que possible. J'ai toujours été plus vite que Carlisle et il n'a pas pu m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

J'ai suivi l'odeur alléchante. Nous étions cependant à la fin de notre chasse, pourtant la brûlure dans ma gorge s'intensifia. Je n'étais plus Edward Anthony Masen. J'étais devenu un vampire sanguinaire. Un animal dénué de raison.

C'est là que je _l_'ai aperçu. La trentaine, n'ayant rien demandé autre qu'un peu de tranquillité qu'apportait le soleil de la fin de l'hiver. Il avait pourtant une odeur tellement alléchante ! Je ne l'ai pas observé davantage. Je lui ai sauté à la gorge.

J'ai vu sa peur. J'ai entendu ses supplices. Mais j'ai planté mes dents blanches comme la neige. J'ai senti sa chair se déchirer, doux bruit à mes oreilles sur le moment. Puis le goût extraordinaire du sang. C'était la première fois que je goûtais au sang humain, et vous ne pouvez vous imaginer à quel point c'est bon. De ma vie d'humain je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de boire ou manger quelque chose d'aussi délicieux. Je suis tombé dans une extase profonde. J'entendais Carlisle essayer de me raisonner. Je le sentais tenter de me repousser, mais j'étais tellement plus fort que lui.

Le sang passait de mes lèvres à ma langue. Il apaisait délicieusement la brûlure de ma gorge. Je le sentais glisser, couler. J'en appréciais chaque moment. Mais trop vite cela se termina. Il ne restait plus une goutte dans son pauvre corps.

Je venais de tuer un homme. Le pire c'est que je fus déçu sur le moment que cela soit déjà terminé, j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait d'autres humains. Puis je repris contact avec la réalité. Je vis ce cadavre à mes pieds. Et je compris le sens du mot « monstre ». Je venais de tuer un homme sans pouvoir m'arrêter, sans que cela ne me dérange. Et j'en revoulais.

Depuis Carlisle tente de me calmer. Je suis dans une telle colère contre moi ! Il m'a dit que nous allions déménager afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Aucune de ces pensées ne me blâme. Rien, il ne fait que compatir et me pardonner. Mais je veux qu'il m'insulte ! Je veux qu'il me dise à quel point je ne mérite pas d'être sur cette Terre. Par ma faute, un homme est mort. Jamais je ne pourrai rattraper ce péché ultime. J'ai pris une vie, et j'ai aimé cela.

Ces dernières heures je me repasse la scène dans ma tête encore et encore. Je prends pleinement conscience de son atrocité. Tout le temps où il était conscient j'ai entendu ses pensées. Elles étaient tournées vers son épouse et sa fille. Il était marié et père de famille ! Ce n'était même pas des pensées de haine à mon égard, il s'était résolu à sa mort. Il espérait juste qu'elles pourraient vivre longtemps, qu'elles seraient heureuses. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir sa fille, Amber, grandir. Il sentait sa vie partir. Il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Moi je le revois. Il était à peu près de ma taille, des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts se dégradant vers le jaune. Il avait l'air respectable. Quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de mourir, et surtout pas ainsi.

Je crois que jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner. Je ne le mérite pas de toute façon. Je m'étais trouvé naïf quand j'avais relu les pages précédant ma transformation. Je ne l'étais cependant pas autant que ces derniers mois. J'avais cru que je pourrais renaitre de mes cendres tel un phœnix. J'avais cru que je pourrais réapprendre à vivre, à rire, à aimer. J'avais tout simplement cru que même si j'étais devenu un vampire je restais un humain en quelques sortes.

Je me trompais tellement ! Je ne suis plus un humain. Je ne suis plus qu'un monstre. Un monstre sanguinaire. Un assassin. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister. Jamais je n'aurais dû être sauvé de la grippe. Si c'est pour survivre aux dépends des autres, à quoi bon disposer de cette vie ? Je sais que Carlisle ne pensait pas à mal. Il voulait me sauver car ma mère le lui avait demandé. Aussi pour sa solitude. Mais maman ne lui aurait probablement rien demandé si elle avait su ce que je deviendrais.

Oh mon dieu ! Maman a vu ce que j'ai fait de là où elle est. Je l'ai tellement déçue, j'en suis certain. Je ne mérite même plus de me considérer comme son fils. Elle si aimante, si parfaite, qui a veillé sur moi au dépend de sa vie, ne mérite pas d'avoir un fils assassin. Je ne veux plus du nom Masen. Je ne le mérite plus. Je n'en suis plus digne. A vrai dire je me demande si je l'ai déjà été. Qu'ai-je fait pendant toutes ces années ? Rêver d'aller me battre pour des inconnus. Finalement déjà à l'époque j'étais un assassin, ou au moins j'aspirais à le devenir.

Une chose est certaine dorénavant. J'étais la dernière personne à sauver.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 22 mars 1919**

Aujourd'hui devrait être mon anniversaire. Je devrais avoir enfin mes dix-huit ans. Mais je ne les atteindrai jamais. Carlisle avait dans l'idée de le fêter, mais je lui ai fait comprendre gentiment que je ne le souhaitais vraiment pas.

Nous sommes partis de l'Illinois pour aller dans l'Ohio, à Columbus. Carlisle s'est trouvé une autre place de médecin dans un hôpital. Moi j'évite toute sortie. Je ne vais chasser que la nuit, dans les moments où je suis certain de ne croiser aucun humain.

Je me déteste toujours autant. Je sais que je fais souffrir aussi Carlisle qui se désole de me voir ainsi. Alors j'essaie de masquer ma douleur en sa présence, lui faisant croire que je commence à me pardonner. Il est inutile de le faire souffrir davantage par ma faute. Mais quand il est absent, je m'assois à mon piano et je joue les airs les plus tristes que je connais, et encore c'est quand je vais à peu près bien. Dans mes pires moments, je joue sur le thème de la colère, de la haine. Cela permet de me sentir un peu mieux momentanément car je laisse libre cours à mes sentiments. C'est comme si même mon piano me disait à quel point j'étais horrible. J'en ai besoin. Carlisle n'a même pas tenté de me pardonner, selon lui il n'y a pas besoin. « Nous pouvons tous commettre des erreurs ». Non, lui n'a jamais eu le sang d'une vie humaine sur les mains. Il n'a jamais failli depuis la fin du XVIIème siècle. Pourtant il était seul, personne pour le guider. Moi je n'étais pas seul, il était là pour me soutenir, m'aider. Pourtant cet homme est mort.

Cette journée me fait remonter toutes mes douleurs. C'est le premier anniversaire que je passe sans ma mère à mes côtés. Elle me manque terriblement, bien que je n'aie plus le droit de me considérer comme son fils, ce serait injuste pour elle. J'aurais aimé voir son sourire. Mais je n'en ai plus le droit. J'arrive avec peine à me remémorer son visage. Mon humanité part peu à peu. Reste seulement le monstre qui sommeille en moi et qui n'attend qu'une chose, c'est d'agir. De s'exprimer.

Je fais cependant tout pour l'enfermer. Je refuse de revivre cela. Je pense que je vais demander à Carlisle de m'aider activement pour m'habituer à l'odeur des humains et d'y résister. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai vécu reclus dans la maison ou loin de toute civilisation. Je veux que cela change. Afin de pouvoir résister la prochaine fois. Je commençais enfin à avoir les yeux topaze, et ils ont repris leur couleur rouge sang. Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette couleur.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 9 septembre 1919**

Pour la première fois je suis allé en ville aujourd'hui. Nous n'y sommes allés qu'environ quinze à trente minutes, mais j'ai réussi à résister. J'avais chassé auparavant, et étais repu, bien plus que nécessaire en fait. Je ne voulais courir aucun risque. Nous y sommes allés vers dix-huit heures. Nous ne risquions plus d'étinceler si le soleil désirait faire une apparition, et il y avait moins de monde.

Par ailleurs, j'avais enfin les yeux dorés, le rouge avait finalement disparu. On pouvait considérer que je n'étais plus un nouveau-né. Je demeurais un très jeune vampire certes, mais mon propre sang avait été éliminé par tout mon organisme et j'arrivais à me contrôler davantage, au moins au niveau de mes humeurs.

La brûlure à ma gorge était atroce. Même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'humains qui étaient dehors, je n'avais jamais été en contact avec autant d'odeurs en même temps. Pour y résister je me suis imaginé jouer au piano quelque chose de relaxant. Je voyais les notes défiler sous mes yeux alors que j'évoluais en pleine tentation.

J'y ai vu des femmes, des enfants, des hommes rentrant de leur travail. J'ai même croisé un homme unijambiste, probablement à cause de la guerre.

J'ai écouté leurs pensées. Pour la première fois, mon ignominie mise à part, j'entendais les pensées des humains. Cela a été une expérience des plus déroutantes. J'eus l'impression de me retrouver dans une très grande pièce où tout le monde hurlait. Un bruit de fond constant. Je n'entendais pas seulement les passants, mais tous les humains dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres. J'arrivais cependant à ne me concentrer que sur les personnes qui étaient proches de moi, et encore plus quand je les entendais parler à haute voix.

Que dire de ces pensées ? Beaucoup étaient tournées sur leur travail ou sur leur famille. Un homme pensait à sa maîtresse. J'ai également croisé une personne pensant davantage à l'actualité. Je me suis alors tourné un peu plus vers lui, car il est vrai que j'avais laissé de côté tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Il semblerait qu'un traité soit en cours de signature (_NDLA : signé en réalité le lendemain, soit le 10 septembre_, _appelé le _traité de Saint Germain en Laye). Il démembrerait l'empire Austro-hongrois et empêcherait toute unification entre l'Autriche et l'Allemagne. Encore des conséquences de la guerre qui était devenue mondiale. Mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant pour éviter une autre guerre ? Quand il y a des rapports de force entre vainqueur et vaincu, n'y a-t-il pas incitation à renouveler la guerre afin de renverser cette tendance ?

Maintenant que j'ai l'éternité et surtout que j'ai beaucoup de temps pour moi, j'ai l'occasion de réfléchir à tout cela. Je lis également beaucoup. Pour moi la résolution de la guerre n'en est pas une. C'est une incitation à en déclencher une nouvelle. Carlisle semble partager mon opinion malheureusement. _Le traité de Versailles_ signé le 28 juin ne met pas fin à la guerre, il ne fait que la suspendre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour en revenir à ma première sortie au milieu des humains, je dois avouer que je suis soulagé qu'elle soit une réussite. Peut-être vais-je réussir à me contrôler véritablement peu à peu. Je suis toujours en colère contre moi évidemment, mais j'arrive à la maitriser maintenant. Je me suis trouvé un but à suivre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre, entrée d'un nouveau personnage normalement, sauf imprévu. Youpi !_


	5. 4 : Esmée

_Le voilààààà ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai reposter, si ça se trouve pas avant une __bonne __semaine et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais là je vais avoir une semaine de fous lol. Voici le chapitre 4 pour vous servir. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne rien gâcher, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Patricia **: Ce passage était obligatoire à mon sens. Je pense que je le ferai encore déraper une fois avant sa période adolescente, mais ce n'est pas certain je ne sais pas en fait lol. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Vous êtes toutes sadiques ! Vous préférez le torturer le pauvre ! XD Oui, tu as eu la découverte du don, et je me suis amusée un peu avec dans ce chapitre... Huuuum..._

_**Aulandra17 **: Thanks a lot ! Dans ce chapitre moins de souffrance, je fais une pause lol. J'essaie d'être gentille envers le petit Eddie de temps en temps, comme ça il peut se reposer !_

_**mag **: Merci beaucoup ! Je vais t'avouer que c'est sympa de l'écrire aussi, et d'écrire celles des personnages secondaires en même temps lol. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer !_

_**princesse **: Pour moi le journal s'est imposé car retracer un siècle d'actions avec des sauts dans le temps aurait été bizarre à mon goût. A moins le journal me permet de choisir de parler de ce que je veux au rythme que je veux, c'est plus pratique lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Bien Aimée** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours un soulagement de lire que les idées sont appréciées et surtout bien traitées lol. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à démarrer, maintenant ça va mieux je reprends ma vitesse d'écriture peu à peu lol. A bientôt j'espère !_

_**bébé23 **: Je vais vraiment prendre la grosse tête à force lol. Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Esmée**

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 26 août 1920**

Aujourd'hui s'est passé quelque chose d'important je crois pour notre Histoire. La Constitution a été une fois de plus amendée, mais cette fois-ci pour quelque chose de bien pour une fois (je fais référence à la prohibition qui est maintenant en vigueur). Les suffragettes ont gagné, le droit de vote a enfin été accordé aux femmes.

Je ne fais pas partie de ces hommes qui pensent que les femmes n'ont pas leur droit à s'exprimer. La seule que j'ai véritablement connue était ma mère, et si les hommes avaient vu notre monde à sa manière, il n'y aurait certainement pas eu de guerre. Carlisle est du même avis une fois de plus. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.

Cependant le débat qui a eu lieu ces derniers mois m'a montré à quel point il se sent seul. Moi cela va encore. Après tout je n'ai que dix-neuf ans en années humaines. Mais lui tous ces siècles de solitude… Je me demande ce que cela fait, de se dire qu'il n'y a personne parmi les nôtres qui arrive à toucher notre cœur mort. Moi je n'ai pas encore ces sensations, mais Carlisle en souffre quotidiennement même s'il ne dit rien. Bien sur, maintenant ce sentiment s'est amenuisé. Je suis là, il n'est plus totalement seul. Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de vivre pleinement le sentiment amoureux. Je crois que c'est celui qui nous rapproche le plus de notre humanité. Cependant, sommes-nous autorisés à aimer ? Le pouvons-nous seulement ? Les vampires ont bien des compagnons, mais il m'a avoué que cela ne durait jamais véritablement. Sommes-nous damnés à cet enfer de solitude ?

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 2 novembre 1920**

Aujourd'hui deux évènements majeurs, et je crois que je suis plus excité par celui qui parait le plus insignifiant.

Tout d'abord un nouveau président vient d'être élu. C'est le Républicain Warren Harding qui a gagné ces élections. Mais le mieux, et je trouve que cela fait fort de l'ombre à l'élection, c'est que cela a été commenté à la radio par la station KDKA. C'est la première émission politique ! Je pense que nous entrons dans une nouvelle aire. Les frontières deviennent de plus en plus fines, insignifiantes.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 5 avril 1921**

Depuis deux heures la maison est en ébullition. Des cris raisonnent de toute part, me ramenant à d'anciens souvenirs. Carlisle est arrivé tout à l'heure avec une femme dans les bras. Elle hurlait déjà de douleur. Je compris à ce moment là, sans avoir besoin de lire dans aucune pensée, que ces hurlements étaient dus à la douleur du venin. Il l'avait mordue et elle se transformait peu à peu.

Il m'expliqua qu'elle avait été amenée directement à la morgue, croyant qu'elle était morte. Il avait cependant entendu son cœur battre et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il n'a pas pu se résoudre à la laisser mourir. Il l'a alors mordue.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait été amenée à la morgue. Elle semblait être fortement blessée. D'après ce qu'il sait, elle a été retrouvée en bas d'une falaise. Il ne sait pas encore comment elle s'appelle, ni pourquoi elle se trouvait aux pieds de ces montagnes rocheuses.

J'entends ses pensées, et c'est insupportable. C'est comme si je vivais cette transformation avec elle, alors je me suis éloigné. Il ne fait pas grand soleil aujourd'hui mais il ne pleut pas non plus, je me suis donc assis dans un parc comme n'importe quel humain afin d'écrire.

Je me doute des raisons qui ont motivées Carlisle. Même blessée, on ne peut nier qu'elle a un visage doux à regarder. Je crois qu'au fond de lui il espère trouver en elle ce qu'il recherche depuis longtemps. J'ai cependant peur qu'il soit déçu, que son cœur mort soit malmené. Je me rappelle encore de mes débuts, à quel point j'avais été difficile à vivre. Je me souviens aussi pourquoi nous avons dû quitter Chicago. Là encore dans ce parc alors qu'il n'y a pas de nombreuses personnes et que je suis à l'air libre cela m'est difficile de ne pas faire attention à ma brûlure. Il m'est cependant plus aisé de résister.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier cet homme mort par ma faute, mais j'arrive peu à peu à vivre avec. Aujourd'hui je viens de me trouver un nouveau but : aider Carlisle à contrôler cette jeune femme et faire tout mon possible afin que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit blessé.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 9 avril 1921**

Elle s'est réveillée hier. Je dois avouer qu'elle est magnifique, et Carlisle semble _étrangement_ de mon avis. Elle a réagit de manière presque identique à la mienne, et ne chercha pas à boire du sang humain une fois qu'on lui proposa le sang d'animaux. Une fois revenus de la chasse, nous nous racontâmes mutuellement nos histoires. Carlisle commença, narrant sa propre transformation, la découverte du végétarisme, son avancée dans notre monde à travers les époques jusqu'à ma rencontre.

Je commençai alors à lui raconter ma propre expérience, qui fut néanmoins beaucoup plus courte. Puis elle nous raconta la sienne, et je suivis son histoire dans sa tête en même temps. Son histoire était véritablement tragique.

Elle s'appelle Esmée Anne Platt de son nom de jeune fille, Evenson de son nom marital. Elle est née 1895, ce qui fait qu'elle est plus vieille que moi de six ans. Elle avait tout étant enfant. Des parents aimants, elle n'était pas dans le besoin et elle vivait de ses rêves. Elle aimait coudre, cuisiner et lire.

Ses parents lui ont un jour choisi un mari. Ses rêves s'accomplissaient, elle allait avoir son propre foyer à s'occuper et elle allait pouvoir transmettre tout son amour à des enfants qu'elle chérirait. Elle fut cependant très vite ramenée à la réalité. Son mari devint peu à peu violent. Ce fut dans un premier temps des paroles dures, sèches et presque remplies de haine, de rage.

Puis, peu à peu les gestes accompagnèrent les paroles. Je sentis Carlisle se tendre quand elle narra cette partie de l'histoire, et il eut des pensées enragées à l'encontre de cet humain. Je fus surpris de cela, même si je les partageais, car jamais je n'avais vu Carlisle violent ou perdant son calme.

Elle nous avoua qu'il la viola plus d'une fois. Il était parfois sous l'emprise de l'alcool, même sous la prohibition il s'en procurait ce qui ne m'a guère étonné. Elle découvrit un jour qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Ses sentiments furent alors confus. Elle voulait de cet enfant, il allait être son sauveur. Elle savait toutefois que si elle le mettait au monde dans cette atmosphère jamais il ne pourrait être heureux.

Elle s'est sentie piégée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, et elle risquait par ailleurs de perdre cet être qui grandissait en elle à force des coups qu'elle recevait régulièrement. Elle choisit alors de partir pour ne jamais revenir. Elle était prête à tout pour sauver son enfant, pour l'arracher du monde violent auquel il était destiné. Elle avait prit tout l'argent qu'elle avait pu réunir, même si cela était peu et s'enfuit.

Elle demeura cachée chez une amie qui était veuve. Afin de payer sa nourriture et un loyer elle travailla à domicile en tant que couturière. Personne ne voyait jamais son visage afin qu'elle ne soit pas reconnue mais cela lui permettait de gagner un peu sa vie, pour peut-être un jour pouvoir partir véritablement.

Elle nous avoua que cette amie était fort généreuse. Son défunt mari lui avait laissé plus que le nécessaire pour vivre et elle était heureuse de pouvoir l'aider. Quelques mois après elle accoucha finalement d'un petit garçon, qu'elle nomma John. Son cœur avait été déchiré en prononçant son nom et elle était partie dans des sanglots dénués de larmes.

Nous la laissâmes reprendre ses esprits puis lui proposâmes de continuer plus tard. Elle refusa, elle voulait que nous comprenions ce qu'il s'était passé. Moi je l'avais déjà vu dans son esprit mais je ne dis rien.

Cette naissance a eu lieu il y a environ un an. Le petit John grandit peu à peu sous les yeux protecteurs de sa mère et de sa « tante ». Je vis qu'il reçut beaucoup d'amour, et Esmée me fit cruellement penser à ma défunte mère.

Mais un jour il tomba malade. Un rhume de la poitrine. Elle voulut l'amener à l'hôpital, mais il y travaille le meilleur ami de son mari. Carlisle demanda alors son nom. Isaac Dursly. A cette pensée il fulmina. Il fait partie des médecins qui ne se préoccupent à peine des patients, qui ne font ce métier que pour le prestige et l'argent.

Elle tenta alors de le soigner comme elle le put. Elle savait que si elle l'amenait à l'hôpital son mari les retrouverait et rien ne pourrait plus sauver John. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à le sauver, il mourut quelques jours plus tard, il y a en fait trois semaines.

Elle n'a pas réussi à le supporter. Le seul être qui la maintenait en vie était mort. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus de raison de continuer. Elle avait déjà vécu tant d'horreurs. Elle partit un matin se promener pour tenter de chasser ce chagrin omniprésent et bien trop fort pour son cœur de mortelle. Quand elle aperçut la falaise elle s'approcha. Elle se sentait pour la première fois entièrement libre et presque soulagée. Elle savait que tout cela serait vite terminé. Alors elle sauta.

La chose suivante dont elle se rappela ensuite fut la douleur suivie de son réveil parmi nous.

Tout au long de son discours nous avons médité Carlisle et moi ses paroles. Certaines choses étaient certaines. Esmée semblait avoir de l'amour à revendre, une quantité infinie. Elle était aussi d'une grande bonté. En lisant dans sa tête je vis qu'elle n'en voulait même pas à son mari, à ce monstre. Elle avait été malheureuse, elle avait désiré sauver son enfant, mais elle n'éprouvait pas de haine à son encontre. C'était comme si ce sentiment ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Elle me rappelait vraiment maman. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne réfléchissais plus. J'ai agi instinctivement. Je me suis levé du siège sur lequel j'étais assis et me suis dirigé vers elle. Je la pris alors dans mes bras alors que ses sanglots la maintenaient encore prisonnière. Quand elle se calma un peu, je laissai parler mon cœur.

- Esmée, j'ai perdu ma mère en 1918. Tu me fais beaucoup penser à elle. Si tu veux bien de moi comme fils, je veux bien t'avoir comme mère.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, interrogateurs. Si j'avais pu pleurer à mon tour je l'aurais fait. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais je l'aimais déjà. Ses pensées étaient très pures, comme celles de Carlisle. Elles étaient bienveillantes, sans méchanceté. Maternelles. Elles apportaient ce réconfort, et chacun de ses mouvements me donnaient envie de me blottir contre elle pour chercher cette chaleur oubliée.

Elle me rendit mon étreinte. Je compris alors que sa réponse était positive, nul mot n'était nécessaire. C'est là que je compris que je venais de me trouver véritablement une nouvelle famille.

Esmée était devenue ma mère, mais Carlisle était mon père depuis bien longtemps. Sans aucun doute là-dessus. Je ne le lui avais jamais dit, et je sus que c'était le moment ou jamais.

- J'ai maintenant trouvé ma famille, commençai-je. J'ai trouvé une mère qui a l'air merveilleuse, et j'ai depuis quelques temps déjà un père incarnant la bonté même. Je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Carlisle qui fut proie à ses émotions. Il vint m'enlacer à son tour. Une chose est certaine. La nuit du 8 au 9 avril 1921 a été un tournant de ma vie. Je viens de me trouver une nouvelle famille.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 11 mai 1921 **

Rien de très important à écrire, mais j'avais envie de raconter ce qu'il se passe depuis qu'Esmée est rentrée dans nos vies. J'ai clairement vu un rapprochement entre elle et Carlisle, même si je n'ai rien dit. Ils n'osent pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Esmée a été bien moins terrible que moi au début, je crois que c'est dû à sa bonté d'âme naturelle. Elle a beaucoup parlé avec Carlisle quand il n'était pas à l'hôpital, et avec moi pendant ses heures de garde. Nous chassons même souvent ensembles.

Cependant ses pensées sont souvent tournées vers le vampire blond qu'elle admire énormément. Mais moi je sais que cela va au-delà de l'admiration. C'est du respect. C'est de la tendresse. C'est un début de sentiment bien plus fort et inespéré.

Du côté de Carlisle, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait davantage s'adoucir. Et même davantage. Il rit, il est devenu insouciant. Il vit tout simplement. Une harmonie vient de s'installer dans cette maison. Une harmonie telle que je me sens… bien. Chez moi. Confiant.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Esmée devient une véritable mère pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'impression de trahir maman car je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que je passe mon éternité seul. Et elle ne sera jamais remplacée. Mais Esmée me permet d'accepter un peu ma condition de vampire. Elle me donne l'amour dont j'avais besoin. Elle me guide. Même si je suis vampire depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, elle est mon aînée et a certainement appris plus de la vie que moi, ou au moins des choses différentes.

Elle n'est pas gênée du fait que je lise ses pensées. Elle sait que je fais tout pour ne pas m'y attarder. C'est toutefois parfois un peu faux. Il m'arrive de la sonder afin de connaitre ses sentiments envers Carlisle. Je compris vite que si je n'intervenais pas dans un siècle nous serions encore au même point. Demain je déclenche l'opération _Révélation_.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 15 mai 1921**

L'opération _Révélation_ a été un franc succès, même si j'ai cru de ne jamais pouvoir la mettre en application. Si nous avions encore été humains, j'aurais décoré la maison pendant qu'ils étaient tous deux sortis, j'aurais préparé un repas, allumé des bougies et me serais éclipsé, les laissant seuls dans cette atmosphère.

Mais nous sommes des vampires, et les repas baignés par la seule lumière des bougies ne sont pas réellement adaptés. Il me fallait trouver une autre ruse. Je partis alors explorer la région un peu plus intensément. J'y trouvai vite une clairière assez simple mais hors de portée des humains et parfaitement agréable. J'attendis hier soir afin qu'il n'y ait pas de vent. J'y disposai toutes les bougies que j'avais achetées. J'avoue, j'ai peut-être exagéré. Je les allumai ensuite.

J'avais demandé quelques temps auparavant à Esmée et Carlisle séparément de _me_ rejoindre, en leur indiquant le chemin. Je savais qu'ils allaient venir l'un comme l'autre.

Quand je fus en mesure d'entendre leurs pensées et que je fus certain qu'ils trouveraient cette clairière, je les laissai pour qu'ils puissent profiter de ce moment d'intimité sous les étoiles et les bougies.

Ils étaient encore à portée de pensée quand ils se retrouvèrent. Ils comprirent immédiatement la manœuvre mais ne s'en offusquèrent pas, au contraire. Ils désiraient l'un comme l'autre me remercier.

Ce que je n'avais en revanche pas prévu, c'était la contrepartie de mon don. Ils ne revinrent qu'au petit matin, et il était inutile de lire dans leurs pensées pour savoir qu'ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés. J'étais comme un enfant qui avait réussi à réunir ses deux parents. J'étais incroyablement heureux pour eux. Ils s'aiment sincèrement, et cela m'a montré que l'amour entre deux vampires est possible. Je sais que c'est vraiment ce sentiment qu'ils partagent.

Oui, mais j'ai quelques petits problèmes… Disons que mon don m'a mis dans une situation embarrassante, situation partagée par Carlisle et Esmée quand ils comprirent pourquoi j'étais gêné. L'un comme l'autre ont repensé à leur étreinte de la nuit, ce qui est normal et compréhensif. Certes, sauf que j'entends malgré moi leurs pensées, et quand j'ai entendu la première concernant ce moment d'intimité je me suis senti très mal. Non parce que j'étais choqué, bon très bien je l'avoue je l'ai été un peu n'ayant moi-même jamais expérimenté cela. Mais j'eus surtout honte de pénétrer ainsi dans leur intimité.

Je sais que si nous avions pu nous aurions rougi tous autant que nous sommes. Il allait falloir que je travaille sérieusement mon don afin de fermer mon esprit à leurs pensées. Je suis certain que je peux y parvenir à force d'exercices.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 3 juin 1921**

Carlisle a demandé en mariage Esmée aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'il comptait le faire. Bien sur, elle est toujours officiellement mariée, mais je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille que sa vie d'humaine était morte. Elle avait subi une renaissance. Son mariage humain était par conséquent terminé. D'accord, cela nous arrange bien de raisonner ainsi, mais cela se tient.

Il avait été acheter une bague chez un grand bijoutier et l'a amené à la clairière où je les avais moi-même réunis. Il s'est ensuite agenouillé devant elle et lui a demandé sa main, lui promettant de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il l'a attendue trois siècles, maintenant il sait que c'est elle. Jusqu'à maintenant personne n'avait su toucher son cœur et il avait douté qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse lui prouver que l'Amour entre deux vampires était possible. Mais depuis sa rencontre, sa nuit était devenue jour et il savait que plus jamais il ne serait seul tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés.

Elle a évidemment accepté. Elle n'a jamais aimé comme elle aime aujourd'hui. Je crois sincèrement que les sentiments sont décuplés quand on est vampire. De pareils sentiments ne pourraient être supportés par le cerveau humain. Mais surtout, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aimée comme aujourd'hui. C'est quelque chose de très nouveau pour elle. Esmée n'est qu'amour, elle pourra trouver du beau même dans le plus monstrueux des monstres. Mais à côté, elle n'a jamais pensé à elle. L'intérêt que lui porte Carlisle est véritablement inédit pour elle, et elle a peine à réaliser ce bonheur qui l'étreint.

La blessure de son fils est toujours présente, mais ma présence a réussi à la réconforter. Tout comme elle ne remplacera jamais maman, je ne remplacerai jamais John. Toutefois, cela ne signifie pas que l'on ne peut pas s'aimer comme une mère et son fils. Nous sommes véritablement liés dorénavant.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 9 août 1921**

Hier a été célébré le mariage entre Carlisle et Esmée. Seuls l'officier qui a célébré la cérémonie, moi et bien entendu les mariés étions présents. Cela ne veut pas dire que le mariage en a été moins beau. Tout a été dans l'émotion. Même l'humain a été submergé par les émotions. Il a bien sur d'abord été impressionné par notre allure, mais il ne s'est douté de rien. Pour la première fois mon don a véritablement servi à quelque chose.

Esmée était splendide. Sa robe blanche était simple mais très élégante. Elle m'avait demandé de lui prêter mon bras afin de l'amener à son futur mari. Jamais je n'avais été aussi flatté par une telle demande. Cela me permit d'observer parfaitement le futur époux. Depuis 1918 je vivais quotidiennement avec Carlisle, mais je n'avais jamais aperçu la lueur qui avait étincelée dans ses yeux d'or. Il était incroyablement heureux. Il n'avait jamais espéré atteindre un tel degré de bonheur.

Après la cérémonie il s'adressa à moi par la pensée.

_Edward, je sais aujourd'hui que c'est grâce à toi si nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas fait que nous réunir dans cette clairière, tu m'as donné confiance en notre nature, et en moi. Grâce à toi j'ai eu l'audace de transformer Esmée, tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais le faire et que les vampires pouvaient vraiment aimer les membres de leur race. Mais surtout tu m'as donné cette famille. Jamais je ne te remercierai jamais assez._

J'étais sans voix face à une telle déclaration. Je ne méritais vraiment pas cette reconnaissance, mais j'étais fier d'être son fils.

Je l'étreignis en tentant de lui transmettre toute ma tendresse. J'en fis de même ensuite pour Esmée. Ils partirent ensuite. Ils partent un mois en voyage de noce plus au sud. Carlisle a acheté une île, et même s'ils vont mettre environ deux jours pour y arriver, je sais qu'Esmée va adorer. Cette île lui est destinée. J'étais parti une semaine pour l'aménager un peu, Carlisle ne pouvant décemment pas s'absenter. Elle est magnifique.

Peut-être un jour pourrais-je y apporter à mon tour la femme de mon cœur. Car pour la première fois j'ai ressenti ce vide en moi en assistant à leur bonheur.


	6. 5 : Monstres

_Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à rester une semaine sans poster. Du coup, le chapitre est un peu plus court mais bon... Il faut faire parfois des compromis !_

_Alors je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai fait verser des larmes, et à vrai dire je ne savais pas que cela provoquerait ce genre de réactions lol. Je préviens pour ce chapitre. Pas des larmes, mais je rentre dans le morbide. Il y a d'ailleurs une note en bas de page, mais lisez d'abord le chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture ! Cette fois-ci, c'est certain, pas de publication avant lundi ou mardi au plus tôt ^^'

* * *

**Cbihi **: Tu vois j'ai fait plus vite lol. Contente que tu aies aimé l'opération Révélation, moi je me suis creusé la tête pour la faire lol. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Aulandra17 **: Oups ! C'est sur que le bonheur ne fait pas de mal mais j'ai peur que pour quelques chapitres ce ne soit pas à l'ordre du jour... J'espère que tu aimeras quand même !_

_**mag **: Et voilà une des larmes lol. Bon, au moins ça veut dire que je ne me suis pas plantée lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Il ne va pas y avoir beaucoup d'histoire pour ce chapitre et encore moins pour le suivant mais je tâcherai de me rattraper ensuite lol._

_**Johanna **: Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire intervenir Alice pour jouer les entremetteurs XD Pas de Denali avant l'arrivée de Rosalie et d'Emmett, pas le temps à mon goût lol. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'Edward soit un peu plus mature pour envoyer ballader Tanya, mais je m'étais posé des questions effectivement à leur intervention ici._

_**bosoleil1979 **: Si si vous êtes sadiques d'aimer le voir souffrir XD Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'être également XD. Oui, l'arrivée de Bella lui fera du bien c'est sur, mais je vais essayer de lui construire vraiment son histoire pour expliquer son comportement car des fois je trouvais ça un peu bancal lol._

_**bébé23 **: Tu vois ça a été très vite lol. Je te remercie beaucoup, ça fait toujours super plaisir ce genre de reviews. Mais bon, à force je vais vraiment avoir la tête qui va éclater XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Monstres**

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 14 août 1921**

Voilà quelques jours qu'Esmée et Carlisle sont partis en voyage de noce. Cette solitude forcée me provoque toutes sortes de réflexions, et je crois que je ne pourrais véritablement les comprendre que si je les pose sur papier.

J'essaie de comprendre ce que je suis devenu. Suis-je un monstre ? L'ancien mari d'Esmée en était un. Pourtant il était un humain. Moi je suis un vampire. Suis-je une créature sortie de l'Enfer par définition ? Peut-être.

Je ne sais pas véritablement en fait. En fait je crois que je le suis devenu, quand nous avons dû quitter Chicago. Pas seulement en ayant tué cet homme, mais en ayant laissé sa femme et son enfant derrière moi, sans me retourner. J'aurais du vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien. Je n'aurais pas lavé mon péché, mais au moins j'aurais pu le rendre moins lourd. Mais non, je me suis enfui égoïstement, pour me cacher et cacher mon crime.

Oui, je suis un monstre. Par nature ou par actes, je ne sais pas mais je suis un monstre sans hésitation aucune.

Et Dieu dans tout cela ? De là où je suis assis j'observe la vieille croix du père de Carlisle. Celle qu'il a sculpté lui-même. Carlisle croit encore en Dieu malgré tout cela, malgré notre nature. Est-ce encore mon cas ? Peut-être. Mais si Dieu existait réellement, pourquoi aurait-il fait des créatures comme les vampires ?

Maintenant c'est cette question qui me hante. Non, les vampires ne peuvent être une création du Divin. Nous sommes bien trop monstrueux pour cela. Alors d'où venons-nous ? Sommes-nous une aberration de la nature ?

Non, je refuse de croire au hasard. Il y a bien eu un commencement. Si les humains sont une création du Divin, les vampires… Du Diable ? Rien que d'écrire ce mot cela me fait froid dans le dos, réaction cependant purement psychologique.

Si nous venions effectivement de Satan, ce qui à y réfléchir n'est pas une idée si stupide et dénuée de sens, cela voudrait dire qu'en mourant j'ai perdu la seule part importante de mon être : mon âme. Je l'ai vendue pour avoir une plus grande force. Une plus grande vitesse. Une quasi-invincibilité. Une beauté. Une attirance. J'ai vendu cette part de moi qui faisait que j'avais une chance d'être meilleur chaque jour.

Après tout, ma théorie m'apparait de plus en plus plausible.

Je ne dors plus. Le sommeil est fait pour partir dans des rêves merveilleux. Mais seuls les justes peuvent rêver comme il se doit. Peuvent toucher à ce monde merveilleux.

Je suis contraint de me nourrir de sang. Le sang le plus attirant est pour moi le sang humain. Le sang de personnes que je côtoyais il n'y a pas si longtemps. Si j'avais un frère ou une sœur je pourrais les tuer sans la moindre hésitation. Me nourrir de leur force vitale.

Je peux faire retourner n'importe qui dans la rue d'un simple regard. On dit que Satan est des plus attirants. Cela parait évident qu'il veuille faire de ses agents des personnes aussi séduisantes pour les convaincre de se rallier à ses rangs.

Cette vérité m'apparait maintenant de manière limpide. Je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Je n'ai plus d'âme.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 30 septembre 1921**

Carlisle et Esmée sont revenus depuis quelques temps déjà. Carlisle a vite compris que quelque chose me travaillait. Il est vrai que je n'arrête pas de me repasser mes réflexions dans mon esprit. Leur réalité, leur vérité m'obsèdent.

J'ai fini par en parler avec mon père. Il a été très étonné dans un premier temps des raisons de mon tourment. Je m'en voulus ensuite car cela le blessa. Il déteste voir que je ne vais pas très bien et que je vis mal ma transformation. Il va même jusqu'à culpabiliser par rapport à Esmée car si maintenant lui a trouvé l'Amour, de mon côté je me retrouve plus seul que jamais. Ce n'est cependant pas le sujet du jour.

Il m'a écouté attentivement. Il a avoué que ma théorie n'est pas dénuée de sens, il l'admet. Il ne la partage cependant pas. Il est vrai qu'en observant Carlisle et Esmée il est difficile de les imaginer dénués d'une âme. Cependant s'il y a des renégats du côté du Bien, il y en a peut-être aussi du côté du Mal ? Une chose est certaine, je n'en suis pas un. Je suis toujours ce même monstre qui paie les conséquences de ses actes par la solitude.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 2 août 1923**

Le président Harding vient de mourir. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, beaucoup d'hypothèses pour pas grand-chose en fait. C'est la nature humaine de chercher à expliquer des choses qui sont inexplicables. Elle a besoin de mettre des mots pour avoir moins peur.

Quoi qu'il en soit les Etats-Unis sont en ébullition. Moi j'ai l'impression au contraire de rester statique. Ni vivant, ni mort. Je chasse, je sors, je joue du piano, je discute avec Carlisle et Esmée. Mais parallèlement, je reste le même. Je commence à sentir le poids de ces années. Depuis presque cinq ans je suis un vampire. Cinq ans où le jour ne s'est jamais véritablement couché pour moi. Mais cinq ans où je ne suis pas vraiment sorti de ma nuit. Je ne parle à personne à part mes parents. Je ne peux à peine m'approcher des humains.

J'ai l'impression que je commence à avoir besoin d'air. Non que j'étouffe, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Mais je me sens mourir une seconde fois.

*******

**Columbus (Ohio), 19 décembre 1923**

Nous repartons. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas moi qui ai craqué mais Esmée. Elle est encore en sanglots. Là où moi j'ai fait éclater toute ma colère, elle de son côté s'enfonce dans un profond désespoir. Heureusement que Carlisle est là. C'était une femme. La cinquantaine, et que peu de monde appréciait. Mais elle avait une odeur très alléchante, trop pour ma nouvelle mère.

J'entends ses pensées. J'entends tout son désespoir. J'ai envie de fuir mais je reste. Je sais quoi lui dire. J'ai vécu ce qu'elle vit. Pour une fois je me sens utile. J'aurais cependant préféré l'être dans d'autres circonstances. Comme on dit, demain est un autre jour.

*******

**Duluth (Minnesota), 22 mars 1924**

Un anniversaire de plus. Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je vais y penser. Cela ne rime plus à grand-chose de penser à cette date.

Nous sommes maintenant à Duluth dans le Minnesota. J'ai l'impression de m'être rapproché un peu de chez moi, j'ai retrouvé ma région des Grands Lacs. Il fait cependant froid et pas très beau, je dois l'admettre. Au moins nous pouvons sortir plus souvent. Esmée s'en veut encore terriblement, mais Carlisle et moi ne la laissons pas dans son mutisme.

J'ai envie de faire partager une expérience assez agréable. Changer de ville, d'Etat même, nous a obligé à tout acquérir de nouveau. D'ailleurs, Esmée s'est montrée être une exceptionnelle décoratrice. Je crois qu'elle vient de se découvrir une nouvelle passion. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes passés devant un magasin vendant des automobiles. Carlisle n'eut pas besoin de lire mes pensées quand il vit le regard que je lançais en observant ces bijoux.

Il en a acheté une. Une Ford. J'ai vécu mes premières heures de conduite. Même si elle ne va pas très vite, je dois avouer que c'était exaltant. Je garderai à jamais ce souvenir en ma mémoire. Nous n'arrêtons pas le progrès. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour une automobile pourra aller aussi vite que moi.

*******

**Duluth (Minnesota), 3 novembre 1925**

Je reviens du cinéma. Je dois avouer que je viens de voir un film qui me restera certainement dans mes souvenirs. _The __lost__ world [NDLA : _Le monde perdu _en français]_ est époustouflant. Les effets spéciaux commencent à être intéressants. Ils ont parfaitement réussi l'adaptation de Conan Doyle.

Oui, le monde continue d'évoluer. Je suis certain, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, qu'un jour nous passerons au cinéma parlant. Et qui sait, peut-être même à la couleur !

Mais moi je resterai à jamais muet. A jamais en noir et blanc. Je suis figé.

*******

**Duluth (Minnesota), 14 juillet 1927**

On me dit monstre, mais il y a pire que moi. Je le savais déjà avec l'ancien époux d'Esmée, mais là cela dépassait tout. Je me promenais en ville. Il était dans les environs de vingt-trois heures. J'entendis soudainement des pensées.

Jusque là, rien d'anormal je vous l'accorde. Certes, mais c'est la nature de ces pensées qui m'importe dans le cas présent. Un homme suivait une jeune femme qui semblait rentrer tard de son travail. Je me suis attardé un peu sur ses pensées à elle. Elle travaille dans un café pour subvenir à ses besoins, étant orpheline et sans le sous.

Les pensées de l'homme en revanche, du nom de Mickael Welch, étaient beaucoup moins innocentes. Depuis déjà plusieurs minutes il la suivait sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il comptait ne plus la suivre bien longtemps. Il voulait l'aborder et ne pas la laisser repartir. Elle n'aurait pas été sa première victime. Et pas la dernière.

Un grognement sortit de mon torse malgré moi. Je savais que Carlisle était contre le fait que nous intervenions dans la vie des humains activement à cause de notre nature de vampire. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser faire cela.

J'ai cherché où ils se trouvaient. Je commence à connaitre la ville, fort heureusement. Mon odorat m'a également aidé, la piste étant fraiche. Puis je l'ai aperçu au loin. Il imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait lui faire. Non seulement il lui prendrait sa vertu malgré elle, mais en plus il ne laisserait pas de témoin. Elle ne verrait pas le lever du soleil.

Et après je me qualifie de monstre. A chaque heure je me fais violence pour ne pas tuer d'humain. Pour renier ma nature de vampire. Et je paie un prix bien plus grand qu'aucun humain ne pourra jamais imaginer. Ma nuit éternelle. Ma solitude. Mon âme. Mais lui, il ose se qualifier d'humain alors qu'il est pire que le plus monstrueux des monstres.

Je vis ses précédentes victimes dans son esprit. Il prenait toujours grand plaisir à les voir souffrir, à les entendre le supplier d'abréger leurs souffrances. Je n'ai plus hésité une seule seconde alors. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rejoindre sa future victime j'étais déjà à sa hauteur. Je l'emmenai loin de la jeune femme, à l'abri des regards des humains. Ma faculté à entendre les pensées m'a été bien utile je dois l'avouer.

Alors j'ai tout fait pour lui faire peur. Je lui ai montré mes dents. Je lui ai montré ma force. Ma vitesse. Je lui ai parlé en lui disant que je savais tout. Que je savais ce qu'il comptait faire à cette pauvre femme. Et que tout cela était terminé, qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il a tenté de s'enfuir, je lui ai laissé croire que c'était possible. Je voulais qu'il vive ce que ses victimes avaient vécu. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'aller plus loin je me trouvais déjà devant lui, menaçant. Je savais que mes yeux étaient noirs et la clarté de la nuit rendait ma peau encore plus blanche. J'étais un monstre sorti tout droit de l'Enfer mais je me sentais moins monstrueux que lui.

Puis je l'ai mordu. Son sang était exaltant. Peut-être encore meilleur que celui de l'homme que j'avais mordu malgré moi à Chicago. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, et je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité. Je savais comment cela allait se terminer et je ne regrettais rien. Je ne regrette toujours rien.

J'ai camouflé le tout pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Je n'ai pas cherché à le cacher à Carlisle et Esmée. De toute façon mes yeux parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Je sais que je ne pourrai me montrer au grand jour avant le retour à la normal ou alors seulement la nuit, mais je ne regrette toujours rien.

Je ne regrette vraiment _rien_.

*******

**Duluth (Minnesota), 3 août 1927**

Je réfléchis à tout cela, à la nuit du 14 juillet. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Carlisle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé un compromis entre ma nature de vampire et le monstre qui sommeille en moi. Il tente de me convaincre de garder mon régime végétarien. Mes yeux sont revenus à la normale, et nous n'avons pas eu besoin de déménager. Mais je doute de plus en plus sur ma vie actuelle.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul qu'aujourd'hui. Enfin, quand je dis aujourd'hui je parle de ces derniers mois, voire de ces dernières années. Je suis bien avec Carlisle et Esmée, mais je ne me sens pas à ma place. En fait je crois que j'ai besoin de faire mes propres choix.

Le problème est que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. J'aime beaucoup ces personnes qui sont devenus mes parents. Je les respecte, et je sais que leurs pensées sont pures, ce n'est pas pour me garder parmi eux. Je le sais, je lis leurs pensées. Cela est d'autant plus difficile. Encore s'ils cherchaient à me manipuler, je pourrais me rebeller et partir sans regret. Mais là je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur aussi de les décevoir. Ils croient toujours que je ne suis pas ce monstre. Ils ont une vision très idéalisée de moi, mais je dois avouer qu'elle est réconfortante.

Je sais que ce Welch l'avait mérité. Il ne devait plus faire de mal. Il devait comprendre réellement à quel point il avait été monstrueux. Mais je l'ai quand même tué. En ai-je vraiment le droit ? Carlisle essaie de me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas à moi de les juger.

Je suis d'accord avec lui en un sens, mais qui le fera ? Je veux dire, combien de fois la justice humaine a-t-elle prouvé qu'elle était impuissante en pareilles circonstances ? Le fait même que cet homme soit en liberté le prouve. Elle ne peut pas tout résoudre et a parfois besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Peut-être pourrais-je apporter cette aide. Mais si c'est le cas je ne pourrais rester auprès de ma seule famille. Je ne pourrais m'intéresser aux seules affaires de Duluth. Cela deviendrait trop flagrant. Est-ce que je veux vraiment changer de vie au point de laisser les seules bases stables et solides qui la composent ?

*******

**Duluth (Minnesota), 12 septembre 1927**

Je suis retourné me promener ce soir. Dans un des coins mal fréquentés j'y ai vu un assassin. Il avait tué une petite fille d'à peine neuf ans de sang froid. Juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Il l'avait enlevée puis tuée. J'avais entendu parler de l'affaire dans le _Times_. Les parents désespérés demandaient au ravisseur de leur rendre leur fille. Ils feraient ce qu'il veut. Ils étaient prêts à tout.

Je compris en entendant les pensées de ce monstre que cette petite fille ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait été la victime d'un véritable monstre.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi d'avantage. Je n'en ai plus eu besoin. Enfin je savais ce que je voulais. Je me suis senti révolté par cet homme. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord. Il n'était même psychologiquement malade. Non, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Et il jubilait.

J'ai senti mon venin couler dans ma bouche. Je ne sentais cependant pas son odeur, il était bien trop loin. Mais mon venin n'avait jamais été aussi abondant. Il ne m'a jamais paru aussi excitant. Ma condition de vampire allait au moins servir activement à quelque chose. Plus jamais il ne tuerait quelqu'un, et cette petite fille serait vengée.

J'ai cherché pendant environ quinze bonnes minutes où se trouvait cet homme. Puis je le décelai dans un immeuble au second étage. Sa fenêtre était encore ouverte. D'apparence il avait tout d'un homme respectable. Il semblait être un homme d'affaires « honorable », sans problème. Mais il trompait tout le monde. Sauf un vampire entendant les pensées.

Je me glissai par la fenêtre sans bruit. Je m'approchai de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas décelé ma présence. Soudainement il se retourna et me vit.

- Mais… mais que faites-vous chez moi ? Je vous préviens je vais appeler la police !

Je ne dis rien. Je le regardai juste de mes yeux noirs. Il blêmit. Parfait. Il commençait à comprendre que sa dernière heure était venue. Il chercha à appeler au secours, mais j'avais entendu sa pensée avant et m'étais rapproché de lui afin de l'en empêcher.

Il a senti mes doigts glacés. J'ai toujours fait attention à ne toucher personne. Carlisle quand il touche ses patients essaie d'avoir des gants. Mais là je ne faisais pas attention. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Au contraire, cela me rendait encore plus irréel. Cela l'angoissait encore davantage.

Je l'ai empoigné et l'ai sorti de l'immeuble. J'ai couru alors qu'il se débattait dans mes bras. Quand j'ai atteints le cœur de la forêt, je l'ai jeté à terre. Il tremblait comme une feuille. C'était là qu'il avait tué la fillette. Il reconnut l'endroit. Et c'était là qu'il allait mourir.

Son sang n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Welch, mais il était bien meilleur que celui des animaux. L'extase était merveilleuse. Et cette fois encore, je ne regrette rien. J'en éprouve en fait presque une certaine fierté.

Ma décision est prise et j'en ai fait part à Carlisle et Esmée. Je pars.

* * *

_Bon, alors je préviens, le prochain chapitre traitera de la période adolescente. Maintenant, je vais vous demander un service... Je m'arrache les cheveux car je ne retrouve plus le passage dans la saga qui en parle. J'ai d'ailleurs un problème de temps. Il est minuit et je m'étais promis de me coucher tôt ayant fait la fête trois jours de suite (oui je sais, ah ces jeunes ! XD). Bref, il est déjà jeudi, et je suis encore en train de rédiger tout cela. En clair, le service que je vous demande, est de m'aider à retrouver ce foutu passage lol. Sinon je le rechercherai par moi-même mais cela retardera la prochaine publication. D'avance merci !!!! =D Au fait ! Est-ce que vous avez trouvé les raisons et le cheminement plausible ?_


	7. 6 : Héro ou zéro ?

_Oh là lààà ! Gros blabla pour ce soir. Déjà **GRAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS QUI M'AVEZ AIDE POUR CE CHAPITRE**. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, vous avez vraiment été adorables._

_Je dois avouer que j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire. Je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs, je suis perverse, tordue, mais je ne me délecte pas encore de tuer des gens. J'espère d'ailleurs que ça ne changera pas ! Donc bon, j'ai eu du mal. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même me résultat._

_Autrement, j'ai commencé parallèlement une nouvelle FF. Je n'avais encore jamais jonglé entre deux FF mais j'en ai besoin. Le journal me lie les mains énormément. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de liberté, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai autant de mal à l'écrire. Du coup, pour ne pas faire d'overdose et surtout équilibrer le tout dans ma petite tête, j'ai commencé une nouvelle FF qui était tout le contraire. J'ai arrêté le vampirisme pour me mettre en mode intégralement humain. Vous la trouverez dans mon profil, c'est "L'Ange des Etoiles". _

_Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Attention, pour ceux qui aiment un Edward toujours gentil et doux, même si je n'ai pas autant détaillé que j'aurais pu, tout n'est pas que du Disney..._

_

* * *

**mag **: Merci quand même, l'intention y était lol. Je suis contente comme d'habitude que tu aies aimé mon chapitre !_

_**Cbihi **: Rassurée alors. Là maintenant j'ai peur du dosage, mais bon j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu lol. Merci encore pour ta review qui fait toujours super plaisir !_

_**Aulandra17 **: Voilà, tu étais dans le même état que moi. Je savais parfaitement comment ça se déroulait mais je ne trouvais plus le passage lol. Pour info, c'est dans le chapitre "Carlisle" de Fascination ^^_

_ : Je t'en prie ^^ Merci à toi pour ta review !_

_**bébé23 **: Comme tu vois, j'ai réussi ma mission, d'autres ont trouvé pour moi, mais merci quand même lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, et surtout quand tu tomberas sur le passage tu penseras à moi lol._

* * *

**Chapitre 6. Héro ou Zéro ?**

*******

**New-York, 3 décembre 1927**

Je suis actuellement à New-York. J'y suis depuis peu car je suis resté encore quelques jours avec Carlisle et Esmée. Ils y tenaient. Jusqu'au bout ils ont tenté de me dissuader, mais ma décision était prise. J'ai trouvé un moyen acceptable pour être moi tout en évitant d'être un monstre.

J'ai chassé tout à l'heure. Je sens encore le goût merveilleux dans ma bouche.

J'arpentais les rues de la grosse pomme. Une prostituée s'offrait. Elle avait besoin d'argent en urgence. Elle était prête à prendre n'importe qui. Quand elle me vit elle m'interpela. Son odeur était délicieuse, mais je refusais de me nourrir d'elle. Je me suis posé des règles qui sont vitales pour moi. Elle a insisté, mais je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que je ne voulais pas.

J'ai alors continué mon chemin. Marchant à l'inconnu, scrutant les esprits. Là, une femme pleurait après avoir découvert que son mari avait une aventure. Ici, un enfant était en train de venir au monde. Je ne m'approchai pas de l'immeuble, craignant de sentir l'odeur du sang. Au bout de la rue un couple faisait l'amour. J'en fus gêné je dois l'avouer. Dans cette ruelle un homme rentrait chez lui, en faisant attention à ne pas croiser un agent de la police. Il était clair qu'il avait bu.

Soudainement, mon attention se concentra sur les esprits d'un groupe de personnes.

_- On a fait fort cette fois-ci ! _

_- Ouai. Avec ce petit pactole, à nous la belle vie !_

Je reconnus leurs visages. Ce sont les braqueurs qui ont attaqués une banque un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils ont tué trois personnes, dont un enfant qui accompagnait sa mère. Je venais de trouver ma proie. Je choisis le chef de la bande. Il était digne des films de Chaplin, tellement risible. Il se voulait être un caïd, mais il ne savait pas ce qui allait l'attendre.

J'attendis qu'il sorte. J'avais lu dans son esprit qu'ils comptaient s'enfuir ce soir. « Se faire la malle ». Ils sortirent tous les trois. L'espace de quelques secondes il se retrouva sans surveillance. Personne ne le regardait, tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Cela me suffit.

De ma vitesse vampirique je l'empoignai, l'empêchai de dire quoi que ce soit et l'emmenai loin de ses camarades. Il eut à peine le temps de se débattre. Arrivés à destination, je le lâchai négligemment sur le sol. Il commença à jurer, mais cessa en voyant mon regard noir.

- Elizabeth Goose. Joshua Jackson. James Neil. Ces trois personnes sont mortes par ta faute aujourd'hui. Tout ça pour que tu puisses t'enrichir. Mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis cet argent. Pas même en Enfer. Car c'est là que tu iras, mais tu ne pourras profiter de ton crime.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il était terrifié. Cela ne fit que m'exalter davantage. Je me suis senti tellement puissant. Supérieur. Il pouvait avoir le rôle de tête de bande mais à côté, il n'était rien sans ses armes. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'Enfer, mais il allait vite le découvrir.

Je me suis penché sur son cou. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer. J'avais soif et il ne méritait pas de fouler ce sol encore une minute de plus. Son sang était délectable. Le liquide coula dans ma bouche puis dans ma gorge. Il était extraordinaire.

Je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

*******

**Boston, 4 avril 1928**

Je les ai comptés. Hier j'ai éliminé mon centième criminel. J'étais content, fier. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à le fêter. De toute façon, comment l'aurais-je fêté ? Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment un vampire fête-t-il quelque chose ?

Au lieu de cela, je me suis promené dans les rues de Boston. J'ai observé tous ces étudiants qui veillaient. Ceux qui faisaient la fête. Ceux qui se promenaient. Ceux qui rentraient de la bibliothèque. Les couples. Les amis. Les solitaires.

J'ai pris conscience à ce moment là du fossé entre eux et moi. Cela fait dix ans que je suis transformé. J'ai découvert un nouveau monde, tel un explorateur du vieux monde a découvert l'Amérique. Je l'ai apprivoisé. J'ai tenté de le conquérir. De le comprendre. De me mêler aux spécimens. Ce soir, je suis retourné au vieux monde l'espace de quelques heures. Et j'ai découvert en fait encore un nouveau monde car il avait changé pendant que j'explorais l'autre. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui avais changé.

Avant de tomber malade, je n'avais jamais envisagé faire des études. Pour moi, seule la guerre importait. Je voulais m'enrôler, aller me battre pour défendre la « Liberté ». Maman aurait certainement voulu que je fasse des études, mais pour moi je pouvais les remettre à plus tard, rien ne m'en empêcherait.

Aujourd'hui, en observant ces humains, je prends conscience pour la première fois de ma bêtise. J'aurais aimé faire ces études. Ils font partie de l'élite. Combien aujourd'hui ont l'occasion de faire de pareilles études ? Pas énormément. Cela changera, j'en suis certain. D'ailleurs, il y en a bien plus qu'autrefois, quand j'avais leur âge.

D'ailleurs, en exprimant cette idée, je ne fais que renforcer ce fossé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un siècle en y repensant. Si j'avais eu une vie normale je serais peut-être marié et père de famille aujourd'hui. J'aurais une vie posée. Au lieu de cela, je compte le nombre de criminels que j'ai châtié et je me retrouve plus seul que jamais.

En partant de chez Carlisle et Esmée je pensais chasser cette solitude. Les voir ainsi heureux et unis me brisait, mais au moins je les avais eux. Aujourd'hui je suis seul. Définitivement seul.

*******

**Helena (Montana), 19 septembre 1928**

Aujourd'hui j'ai été proche de me faire découvrir, mais je ne regrette rien, bien au contraire. La pluie est présente depuis déjà trois jours, me permettant de sortir sans être repéré. Je me suis toutefois posé la règle de ne me nourrir que la nuit. Je n'ai exceptionnellement pas respecté cette obligation. J'ai vu au loin une petite fille se faire enlever par un homme dans une voiture. Grâce à mon pouvoir et à ma vitesse vampirique je l'ai suivi et je l'ai arrêté.

Cette petite fille n'avait rien. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle ne me voit pas, ou alors à peine. Je l'ai ramenée chez ses parents – elle pensait à sa maison que j'ai reconnue – après avoir immobilisé le kidnappeur.

Un trafic d'enfants. Voilà pourquoi elle avait été enlevée. Je me suis rappelé alors à ce moment là – au moment où je l'ai tué – pourquoi j'étais aussi seul. Pourquoi j'avais choisi cette vie qui me pèse un peu plus chaque jour. Il y a toujours plus monstrueux que moi. Surtout, grâce à moi, cette petite fille est aujourd'hui au chaud, dans son lit, avec des parents aimants.

*******

**Quelque part dans le Nord de l'Amérique, 2 février 1930**

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Depuis le début je dis que je suis moins monstrueux que ceux que je châtie. C'est l'argument que j'ai donné à Carlisle et Esmée.

Mais est-ce que je n'essayais pas en fait de me convaincre moi-même ? Je ne sais pas. Je me le demande aujourd'hui. Pourquoi suis-je parti ? Fuir ma seule famille ? Faire mes propres choix ? Etre soi-disant un héro en tuant moi-même les montres ?

Si c'était pour fuir ma seule famille, cette raison était la plus stupide que je pouvais trouver. Pourquoi fuir une famille qui vous aime, qui est là quand vous tombez ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Je ne veux même pas me demander comment j'avais pu penser à cela, c'est irréel. Carlisle m'a sauvé, il m'a ouvert son cœur et aimé comme son fils. Quant à Esmée, j'ai dû terriblement la blesser quand je suis parti. Elle avait déjà perdu un enfant, elle en perdait un deuxième. Qu'avais-je pensé en partant ?

Et puis, faire mes propres choix… Pour moi, pour montrer que je faisais mes propres choix, je m'étais obligé à partir. Pourtant rester auprès d'eux aurait aussi été un choix, un choix personnel et réfléchi. Personne ne m'obligeait à rester, la preuve je suis parti. Pourquoi pour sentir que je faisais mes propres choix avait-il fallu que je parte ? C'est très puéril comme réaction. Comme si j'avais fait une crise d'adolescence. Que j'avais renié tout ce en quoi je croyais. Que j'avais refusé d'écouter les arguments de mes proches. Je suis en colère. Vraiment en colère. Pas contre un humain, pas contre ma famille, mais contre moi-même. J'ai fait bien des choses stupides en vingt-huit ans, mais là je crois que j'ai dépassé tous mes records.

Quant au redresseur des tords, quelle hypocrisie ! J'ai voulu croire ce qui m'arrangeait, ce qui « excusait » ma nature et celle de mes actes. Au nom de la Justice j'ai tué, torturé des hommes et j'y ai pris du plaisir. J'ai aimé cela. Je me suis entêté. J'ai continué. J'ai savouré chaque moment, chaque goutte de sang.

Pourtant ce soir, j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai vu ce que j'étais. Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a encore fallu une claque pour que cela se produise.

Je n'avais pas soif, je me promenais juste. La nuit était claire, mais j'étais extrêmement morose. Je ressentais un besoin de Soleil. De sentir sa chaleur sur mon corps. Mais depuis des mois je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation.

Les rues étaient à la fois vides et pleines. Vides de corps, mais pleines d'esprits de par les habitants des maisons et appartements environnants. J'entendais au loin la musique d'un café. Une chanteuse se produisait, faisant tourner plus d'un esprit. Il est vrai qu'elle était belle pour une humaine. Brune, la peau assez blanche et une voix enchanteresse. J'eus un élan de pitié pour les hommes de l'assemblée. Mais aussi un élan de jalousie. J'aurais aimé être à leur place. M'extasier devant une femme. Chercher à la séduire. Pour finalement peut-être un jour pouvoir dire au monde entier qu'elle est « mienne ». Il est cependant fort peu probable que cela m'arrive un jour, surtout après toutes ces atrocités. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Quelques heures après j'ai recroisé la femme. Elle marchait aux bras d'un homme qui n'avait pas que des pensées chastes. Elle partageait toutefois ces pensées. Mais elle rêvait aussi de son Prince Charmant qui viendrait la délivrer. Comme dans ces contes de fée. Malheureusement les contes de fée n'existent pas. Shakespeare l'a compris. L'Amour, le puissant, le destructeur, celui qui vous fait vous embraser, ne peut que se finir de manière tragique. Quoi qu'il soit vrai que j'ai un autre exemple contradictoire. Carlisle et Esmée s'aiment profondément. Mais pour eux je crois que c'est différent. Si je devais représenter l'Amour entre Roméo et Juliette, je choisirais le feu. Pour Carlisle et Esmée, plus… le Soleil au bord d'une plage. Réconfortant, chaleureux, romantique et puissant.

Je suis passé près du couple. J'ai humé leur odeur.

J'avais chassé, pourtant le venin inonda ma bouche. Je crois que les deux odeurs prises à part étaient déjà enivrantes, mais combinées c'était… Comment vous faire comprendre ? Comme vos deux desserts préférés dans une même assiette, n'attendant qu'une chose : être dégustés. La vanille et le chocolat. La fraise et la crème fouettée.

De nouveau, je n'étais plus Edward Masen. J'étais un vampire sanguinaire. Ce n'était pas de la soif, mais de la gourmandise. Une gourmandise dévastatrice, incontrôlable. Je les voulais tous les deux. Je voulais les savourer. Les déguster. Apprécier chaque goutte de sang qu'ils m'offriraient.

Je les ai suivis, mais je ne réfléchissais plus. J'agissais guidé par l'instinct. Je les traquais de mes yeux noircis. Je m'imaginais mille et un scénarios pour apprécier davantage ma chasse. Vous m'auriez demandé mon nom, j'aurais été incapable de vous le dire. Vous m'auriez demandé si j'avais été humain autrefois, je vous aurais dit non. Je n'avais plus de passé et pas de futur. J'étais juste obsédé par mes deux proies.

Ils sont entrés dans un parc. Je connaissais ce parc. J'y étais déjà venu plus d'une fois. A l'heure avancée de la nuit toutefois il ne s'y trouvait plus personne, et les deux amants le savaient. En fait, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils y étaient entrés. Ils ne m'avaient d'ailleurs pas remarqué. Ils s'étaient créé une bulle, leur propre univers. Avec du recul, je ne peux m'empêcher de les envier une fois de plus. J'ignore cette sensation de se retrouver dans un autre univers l'espace de quelques minutes ou de quelques heures, juste grâce à la présence d'une autre personne.

Ils ont commencé à s'embrasser. Ils le faisaient avec passion. Avec amour même. Il n'était pas aussi fort que celui qu'éprouvent Carlisle et Esmée bien sur, mais il était là. Oui, ils étaient ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas dans ce parc, suivis par le plus dangereux des prédateurs, mais ils étaient au septième ciel. Là où personne ne devrait s'immiscer.

Moi, tout ce que j'ai su faire devant ce spectacle, c'est vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un dans les alentours du parc. Tout ce que j'ai su faire c'est être satisfait d'être seul avec ces deux humains. Tout ce que j'ai su faire c'est m'approcher.

Je me suis avancé vers eux, puis ils m'ont entendu. D'abord surpris, la femme a été extrêmement gênée. Son sang lui est monté aux joues, m'invitant encore davantage à le goûter. L'homme de son côté était plus en colère contre moi et se demandait s'il valait mieux me demander de partir ou de s'en aller lui-même. J'ai pensé ironiquement qu'il n'avait pas à se donner ce mal.

J'ai bondi. J'ai assommé l'homme et empêché la femme de crier avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. Son cœur battait encore plus vite. Il n'a fait qu'exciter le monstre qui se cachait en moi. Je la voulais. J'humais encore son odeur. Délicieux. Je me délectais des sensations apportées par mon odorat afin de mieux profiter et déguster.

Finalement, j''enfonçai mes dents dans sa chair fraiche. La petite déchirure habituelle de la peau fut un des plus beaux sons qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre. Une symphonie composée d'une seule note. La note qui jusqu'alors n'avait jamais été entendue, jamais trouvée. Mes dents furent les premières en contact avec son sang, mais déjà l'odeur s'était intensifiée.

Mon venin coula de lui-même, paralysant entièrement ma victime. Mais je l'aspirais déjà, avec son sang. Délectable. Saisissant. Il m'a enlevé toute pensée, toute volonté. Je ne me souvenais même plus que j'avais l'homme à côté, gisant. Quand je l'avais assommé, j'avais fait attention à ne pas faire couler de sang. Mais je l'avais quand même bien amoché. Non, plus rien n'existait. Seul le sang de la femme m'importait. Le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Profiter de cette extase incroyable. J'en étais presque à regretter d'avoir été un jour humain car jamais je n'avais ressenti pareilles émotions.

Puis quand plus une goutte ne vint à la rencontre de mon palet, je ne repris même pas mes esprits. C'est pourtant à ce moment là que normalement je redeviens normal. Non. Il restait encore l'homme qui commençait à bouger légèrement. Il luttait contre le noir, contre l'inconscience. Il était même peut-être poussé par un instinct de survie quelconque. Mais instinct ou pas instinct, le mien était toujours le plus fort. Et il voulait son sang.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. C'était inutile. Autant le faire alors qu'il était encore inconscient. Mes dents entamèrent alors sa peau à lui aussi. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Leurs deux sangs combinés, additionnés donnaient un tout presque parfait. La perfection ne peut certainement jamais être atteinte, mais là c'était extraordinaire. C'est comme si tout avait été fait pour que je les rencontre, ensembles. Pour que je les déguste. Exceptionnel. Ce mot est le plus adapté je crois.

Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir réalisé qu'il n'y avait plus une seule goutte de sang dans son pauvre corps sans vie que je pris conscience de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ces deux humains n'étaient pas des criminels. Ils étaient juste des amants. Des personnes qui méritaient de vivre.

Sans même prendre la peine de cacher mon crime, je m'enfuis en courant. Je passai à mon appartement prendre le peu d'affaires nécessaires et couru sans m'arrêter dans la nuit. Je traversai les forêts, les rivières, les fleuves. Je ne m'arrêtai pas, pas même pour savoir où j'allais. Je courais pour oublier.

Mais comment oublier ma monstruosité ? Ces dernières années je me suis présenté comme le redresseur des tords. Comme la Justice qui allait châtier ces assassins, ces violeurs. Mais je ne suis pas mieux. Je suis même pire. J'ai prétendu être supérieur à eux alors que je suis encore plus ignoble, plus monstrueux. Je viens encore de tuer deux personnes innocentes. Et même les autres, de quel droit je prétendais avoir le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur eux ? Des tribunaux sont là. Certes ils ne sont pas infaillibles, et faut-il encore arrêter les bonnes personnes. Mais cela ne me donnait pas le droit malgré cela de procéder moi-même au châtiment, sans n'en référer à personne, sans laisser faire la véritable justice.

Je me hais, et je crois maintenant que c'est définitif. L'expérience de cette nuit m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai enfin compris ce que Carlisle avait tenté me faire comprendre. On n'a pas le droit de juger les gens. On ne peut que se juger soi-même. Mais moi j'attends maintenant le jugement de la Vie. Celui qui va me condamner à vivre à jamais avec mes crimes inscrits dans chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je ne peux même pas dire dans chaque parcelle de mon âme car je n'en ai plus.

Et je suis seul. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Laissez-moi mourir.

*******

**Portland (Oregon), 28 mars 1930**

J'ai pris il y a deux jours une grande décision. J'hésitais, mais je me suis dit que finalement je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Depuis cette nuit de février j'ai arrêté de chasser l'humain. Je n'ai plus retouché au sang si appétissant qui m'a fait perdre l'esprit. J'ai chassé à nouveau les animaux. Le retour au végétarisme a été cruel, surtout après le festin qui m'avait été offert quelques jours auparavant. Je chasse beaucoup plus souvent pour maximiser les chances de ne pas craquer et je m'éloigne du monde vivant un peu plus.

Mais il y a deux jours, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mon calvaire, à ma solitude quasi constante. Je savais où _ils_ se trouvaient. Nous avions gardé contact et je continuais d'avoir de leurs nouvelles par lettre. Je leur répondais d'ailleurs régulièrement, même si je ne parlais pas de mon mode d'alimentation et que je ne leur avais pas fait part de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le partager. C'était encore trop récent.

Je savais donc qu'_ils_ se trouvaient à Portland, même s'ils comptaient très bientôt déménager à nouveau. Le prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre une existence normale auprès des humains. Un matin j'ai frappé à leur porte. C'était hier en fait. Mon frappement avait été discret, mais je savais qu'ils m'entendraient. Et je savais qu'ils étaient là.

Je n'ai pas pu regarder Carlisle en face quand il a ouvert la porte. Je ne voulais même pas écouter ses pensées mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il a prononcé mon prénom avec étonnement, stupéfaction plutôt. Moi je ne pouvais toujours pas lever mes yeux vers lui. Esmée apparut immédiatement.

Il me prit dans ses bras sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était en fait incroyablement heureux. Esmée également, elle en aurait pleuré si elle avait pu. Moi je ne comprenais pas leur réaction. Ils savaient que j'avais commis un nombre incalculable de crimes atroces, mais ils étaient heureux de me revoir.

Ils me firent entrer et m'obligèrent pour la première fois de les regarder. J'y arrivais à peine. J'avais honte. J'avais trahi leur confiance, je n'étais pas digne d'eux. Carlisle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Il me parla alors.

- Edward, tu resteras à jamais notre fils et le bienvenu parmi nous. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous donner des explications, tout ce que nous souhaitons égoïstement c'est que tu restes avec nous. Et nous sommes fiers que tu aies choisi de reprendre le régime des animaux.

Je le regardai avec étonnement, mais je me vis dans son esprit avec les yeux d'or. Il avait immédiatement compris que j'avais arrêté de chasser les humains. Et il souhaitait que je reste, tout comme Esmée. Ils ne m'en voulaient pas.

Je ne mérite pas leur amour. Mais désormais je sais où est ma place. Je sais que jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner mes crimes, mais j'ai envie de vivre au moins pour eux, pour les rendre heureux et parce que je les aime.

* * *

_En 1933 apparait normalement un nouveau personnage... Et c'est parti pour l'ambiance explosive !_


	8. 7 : Rosalie Hale

_Vous n'aurez pas eu longtemps à attendre ! Je dois avouer que j'ai été inspirée pour celui-là, et je me suis même éclatée. L'atmosphère est bien différente du chapitre précédent. Vous avez connu l'Edward enfant, l'Edward solitaire, l'Edward morose, l'Edward meurtrier et sadique, je vous présente de nouvelles faces d'Edward ! Je ne vous dis rien de plus pour ne pas gâcher la lecture. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je me suis bien amusée._

_Bonne lecture et merci mille fois pour vos reviews ! **Et surtout, GROS MERDE POUR TOUS CEUX QUI PASSENT LEUR BAC !**  
_

_Lauriane

* * *

**Aulandra17 **: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup =D Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, surtout avec le mal qu'il m'avait donné lol. Bonne lecture !_

_**princesse **: Tu imagines Edward en collant bleu avec le slip rouge par dessus ? La cape rouge en plus ? Heuuu... non, pour moi non. On va éviter de donner à Rob ce rôle XD Merci beaucoup en tous cas. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre sur Esmée, elle est tellement douce que c'est un plaisir de la faire intervenir._

_**mag **: Un Edward sans torture pshychologique ce n'est plus un Edward lol. Par contre, pour ce chapitre, beaucoup moins de torture. On part dans le plus léger, enfin manière de dire lol._

_**Eowyn79 **: Je te remercie beaucoup. Moi aussi je suis contente, et surtout que la période n'aie pas duré plus longtemps car ce n'est pas facile à écrire lol. Pour Rosalie, je te laisse juger !_

_**Patricia **: Coucou ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Merci quand même de faire l'effort de venir lire et de poster une review ! =D_

_**Johanna **: Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui j'ai tout fait pour que ça se fasse progressivement, avec des doutes de temps en temps lol. Voici Rosalie et son merveilleux caractère !_

_**Cbihi **: Thanks ! Comme tu n'es pas le seul à le me dire pour l'évolution, je suis définitivement rassurée lol. Voici notre Rosalie légendaire !_

_**bébé23 **: Je trouve que c'est bien comme drogue ! Au moins ce n'est pas nocif pour la santé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait toujours super plaisir ! Et bonnes vacances lol_

_**sophiebelier **: Merci beaucoup ! Tu vois la suite est arrivée vite lol. Je déteste quand il y a trop de délais entre deux chapitres =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Rosalie Hale**

*******

**Rochester (New-York), 2 avril 1932**

Et me voici parti pour une nouvelle vie. Nous avons finalement déménagé à Rochester, dans l'Etat de New-York. Pour plus de facilité, nous avons décidé que je serais le jeune frère de Carlisle.

J'arrive à nouveau à me mêler aux humains sans trop de mal. Ma période noire est définitivement derrière moi. Je sais qu'aussi horrible elle ait été, elle m'a servi définitivement de leçon. Je ne recommencerai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Toutefois je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas entièrement à ma place encore. Le seul moment où je me sens bien, c'est devant mon piano. Hier j'ai composé une mélodie en pensant à Esmée. Elle chassait à ce moment là. Quand elle est rentrée, je la lui ai jouée. Elle était extrêmement émue par la musique, mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où je lui ai dit que je l'avais composée pour elle.

En fait je crois que j'erre entre trois mondes. Le monde des humains dans lequel j'essaie de garder des contacts, le monde vampirique avec mes parents aimants, et mon monde à moi composé de ma solitude. Parfois elle me pèse, parfois elle est salvatrice. En quelque sorte, je m'y habitue et j'en éprouve un certain besoin. Comme une drogue que l'on sait mauvaise mais dont on a besoin. J'ignore ce qui pourrait un jour la remplacer ou m'en guérir.

*******

**Rochester, 7 mai 1932**

Je pensais avoir déjà rencontré l'arrogance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était rien en fait comparé à une jeune femme habitant Rochester. Je crois qu'elle a dix-sept ans environ. Elle a tout pour elle. Une grande beauté pour une humaine – bien que moi cela ne me fasse pas d'effet – des parents riches et la jeunesse du jeune bouton sur le point d'éclore. Mais tout cela l'a rendue terriblement arrogante, et j'aime l'embêter à ma manière. Elle ne supporte pas que je ne me retourne pas quand elle passe dans la rue près de moi, que je ne montre pas d'intérêt devant sa beauté.

Quand je dis beauté, qu'entends-je ? Elle a tout pour faire pâlir toutes les princesses du monde entier, je dois l'avouer. Elle est grande et gracieuse. Des cheveux blonds retombant en de soyeuses boucles. Un visage sans la moindre imperfection. Pourtant, elle ne provoque rien en moi. Pas même le petit pincement. Seulement du dégoût quand j'entends ses pensées.

Je crois que je n'ai même pas mentionné son nom. Rosalie Hale. Même son prénom évoque une fleur. Dommage que cette fleur soit destinée à l'hiver et à la glace.

*******

**Rochester, 20 février 1933**

Encore un amendement à la Constitution, mais cette fois-ci pour amender un amendement. La période de la prohibition de l'alcool est enfin révolue. Le gouvernement s'est enfin aperçu que cela n'avait fait qu'encourager la vente clandestine et que jamais il n'y avait eu autant de circulation de la boisson. Au moins, les ivrognes n'auront plus à se cacher.

L'amendement entrera en vigueur le 7 avril.

*******

**Rochester, 10 juin 1933**

Le monde perd la tête. Carlisle perd la tête. Non, mais je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis furieux, mais aussi sans voix. Je ne sais même plus si je dois rire ou pleurer.

J'ai déjà parlé de Rosalie Hale. Laissez-moi-vous raconter un peu son histoire. Elle est vraiment une fille à papa. Elle avait tout. La richesse, la beauté et je dois admettre, l'intelligence malgré une très grande naïveté. Mais surtout, elle détient le prix de la plus grande arrogance que j'aie rencontré malgré mes voyages.

Elle ne m'a jamais supporté. Non, en fait elle n'a jamais supporté le fait que je ne sois pas attiré par sa beauté. Qu'y puis-je si je trouve qu'elle est surfaite et que rien n'est naturel chez elle ? Moi on m'a appris à aimer les choses simples de la vie, à accepter tout ce qu'elle apporte.

Elle a rencontré il y a quelques mois le fils de l'homme qui possède presque toute la ville. Royce King. Ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre. Il est Rosalie, mais au masculin. Beau, riche, arrogant. Mais vous lui retirez l'intelligence par contre.

Evidemment, dès qu'il a vu Rosalie, il a voulu la courtiser. Pensez-donc ! La plus belle femme de Rochester serait bientôt à son bras. Elle était pour lui un trophée. Il allait être pour elle le beau prince charmant sur son cheval blanc qui allait la délivrer.

Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas délivrée, ou d'une autre manière. Ils se sont vite fiancés. Depuis des semaines nous n'entendons parler que de ce mariage. Chacun espère y être invité pour se faire bien voir, pour faire des connaissances de personnes bien placées. Il semble que seule ma famille arrive à survivre à cette atmosphère.

Mais hier soir, alors qu'elle rentrait de chez une amie, elle a trouvé son « fiancé » complètement ivre avec ses amis. Il n'y avait plus de fiancée pour lui, juste une magnifique jeune fille ayant encore sa vertu. Ils l'ont agressée et violée.

Je ne porte pas dans mon cœur Rosalie Hale. Mais je suis furieux contre eux et j'étais sur le point de leur montrer ce que je faisais il n'y a pas si longtemps aux criminels comme eux. Carlisle l'a trouvée alors qu'elle se mourait sur le parvis dans une rue.

Et là, c'est à ce moment là que son cerveau s'est arrêté de fonctionner. Il l'a mordue dans le but de la transformer. Comme s'est-il justifié ? « Cela aurait été un trop grand gâchis ». Mais qu'avait-il en tête ! Il pouvait transformer n'importe qui, mais pas Rosalie Hale ! Ils vont tous être à sa recherche. Officiellement pour King, on lui aura enlevé sa fiancée, sa merveilleuse fiancée. Officieusement, sans ce corps il risquerait qu'on découvre qu'il est le coupable d'un viol et d'un meurtre.

Et puis, déjà lire les pensées de temps en temps de Rosalie Hale est quelque chose qui me révolte. Mais vivre quotidiennement avec elle va être un Enfer. Ma culpabilité ne sera rien comparée à ce qu'elle va me faire vivre.

Je l'entends crier en ce moment. Heureusement que nous sommes à l'écart. Toutefois je vois qu'elle se retient davantage qu'Esmée l'avait fait dans ses cris ou que moi probablement. Je dois avouer qu'elle a une très grande force de caractère. Je perçois un peu ses pensées même si c'est flou. Elle commence à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Elle nous a entendu tout à l'heure quand je me suis disputé avec Carlisle au sujet de sa brillante idée.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tout cela va se terminer. Je sens que ce ne sera vraiment pas simple.

*******

**Rochester, 15 juin 1933**

Je suis immortel. Je ne dors jamais. Mais je suis déjà fatigué rien qu'en pensant au futur. Non, pas fatigué. Epuisé.

Rosalie s'est réveillée. Nous lui avons expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'elle était devenue. J'ai été étonné, elle avait une grande maitrise d'elle-même. Plus qu'Esmée ou moi-même d'ailleurs. Mais vous savez ce qu'elle a demandé en priorité ? Un miroir. Si, c'est possible. Elle a demandé un miroir pour se regarder et admirer sa toute nouvelle beauté.

Nous lui apprenons qu'elle est maudite, qu'elle va être obligée de boire du sang, qu'elle aura cette brûlure dans la gorge constamment quand elle sera près des humains, et elle demande à se regarder dans un miroir afin de regarder sa beauté. Je dois admettre qu'elle était déjà magnifique avant, maintenant sa beauté est devenue irréelle, même si elle ne m'émeut toujours pas.

Et elle était fière de cette nouvelle beauté. Nous l'avons emmené ensuite chasser. Elle a aussi une très grande grâce. Quand Carlisle lui a proposé de partir si elle le souhaitait – j'avoue avoir eu un élan d'espoir – elle a refusé immédiatement catégoriquement. Elle ne veut pas se nourrir d'humains et ne se sent pas à être seule dans de telles circonstances.

Nous passons beaucoup de temps dehors, Esmée, Rosalie et moi. Carlisle ne peut pas se permettre de laisser son travail de médecin, mais nous faisons tout pour que Rosalie passe du temps en forêt loin de tous les humains et surtout loin des meubles. Si elle se maitrise mieux que moi au niveau de la soif, ce n'est pas le cas au niveau de la colère.

Elle est furieuse contre ses violeurs et assassins. Elle ne veut qu'une chose : se venger. Je suis très mal placé pour l'en dissuader. Mais elle hait aussi sa condition. Peut-être plus que moi. Moi je la subis, j'y pense et repense. De son côté, elle est furieuse, éprouve une colère immense et se déteste, déteste sa transformation. Elle aurait préféré mourir dans cette ruelle plutôt que d'être sauvée et transformée en vampire.

*******

**Rochester, 19 juin 1933**

Je vous en prie. Donnez-moi la permission de massacrer Rosalie. Dans un énième accès de colère elle m'a brisé mon piano. Je lui avais pourtant demandé de ne pas l'approcher. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, je suis resté calme. Esmée et Carlisle était très inquiets de ma réaction et s'étaient figés. Rosalie également d'ailleurs car ce ne l'avait pas fait exprès et savait à quel point j'affectionnais mon piano.

Je lui ai alors demandé très calmement de sortir de la maison, aller chasser le temps que je me calme moi-même. Je me demande si ce n'est pas pire quand j'arrive à ravaler ma colère. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et mon venin coulait en abondance dans ma bouche.

Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot et s'est exécutée. Mon père me conseilla d'aller chasser également. Mon « radar » des pensées me permettrait de ne pas croiser le chemin de ma « sœur ». Je m'exécutai également, et il n'a pas fait bon de trainer près de moi pour les animaux.

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, le piano avait disparu. Carlisle m'assura qu'il avait déjà été en acheter un autre et qu'il serait vite livré. Ma colère n'est pas encore entièrement retombée et le remplacement de mon piano ne changera pas grand-chose à cela. Rosalie a intérêt à se contenir si elle veut rester en un seul morceau.

*******

**Rochester, 4 septembre 1933**

Rosalie arrive à se contrôler de mieux en mieux par rapport à sa soif. Elle supporte nos odeurs quand nous côtoyons des humains et a vraiment une volonté hors du commun. Elle a une grande ténacité quand elle a décidé de quelque chose. Et elle a décidé de se venger.

J'ai cru revenir quelques années en arrière quand j'ai voulu partir. Sauf qu'elle veut « juste » faire subir un sort funeste à ses assassins. Elle sait qu'elle ne devra pas faire d'effusion de sang. Elle refuse catégoriquement de boire du sang humain, et encore moins le leur. Elle ne veut pas être souillée. Je dois admettre que j'admire cela. Elle veut se venger, mais elle ne le fait pas de manière irréfléchie.

Elle ne veut pas les tuer en même temps. Elle veut que chacun voie son heure arriver. Je dois avouer qu'elle a un côté très théâtral. Elle a décidé de commencer dès ce soir.

*******

**Rochester, 19 septembre 1933**

Il ne reste plus que Royce. Elle les a tous tués les uns après les autres et elle a réussi le pari insensé de ne verser aucune goutte de sang. Cela me coûte de dire cela, mais je l'admire. Je sais que je n'aurais pas eu autant de retenue. Ce soir elle a décidé d'en terminer une bonne fois pour toutes avec Royce.

Elle n'en a pas parlé, mais grâce à ma faculté à lire dans les pensées je sais quel est son plan exact, je vais d'ailleurs l'y aider. Elle va aller voler sa robe de mariée et ira le voir avec. Moi, j'interviens pour le trouver. Depuis quelques jours il se cache, quand il a compris que tous les amis présents lors du meurtre de Rosalie tombaient un à un. Il a compris que son tour viendrait. Il est alors parti se cacher et a employé des gardes du corps. Il n'a cependant pas compris que ce n'est pas eux qui vont changer grand-chose.

Demain matin, Royce King ne sera plus qu'un nom.

*******

**Rochester, 22 septembre 1933**

Tout est fini. Rosalie a obtenu sa vengeance sans se souiller de leur sang. Elle a réussi à calmer un peu ses colères même si elle n'accepte pas se nouvelle condition. Carlisle culpabilise de la faire souffrir autant, mais il l'apprécie déjà beaucoup.

En fait, je crois que Rosalie est mon opposé. Autant Esmée et Carlisle sont en osmose, autant Rosalie et moi sommes de grandes contradictions. Je commence à l'apprécier. Si nous sommes de grandes contradictions, nous avons un point en commun. Nous regrettons d'être devenus des vampires, nous haïssons notre nouvelle condition.

Alors si je n'apprécie pas beaucoup son caractère, je la respecte et je commence enfin à la considérer comme une sœur.

*******

**Rochester, 11 décembre 1933**

Aujourd'hui alors que nous chassions en famille, je me suis pris un arbre, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée jusqu'à maintenant. Ceci étant dit, je ne me le suis pas pris sans raison.

Nous avions convenu que nous chasserions par deux pour pouvoir avoir des proies un peu plus grandes. Carlisle avec Esmée et Rosalie avec moi. Je dois avouer que c'est assez sympathique de chasser avec Rosalie. Cela change des habitudes et elle a très vite appris à être une bonne chasseuse.

Cependant, si nous chassions par deux, nous restions tous les quatre assez près les uns des autres. Carlisle avait enchainé les gardes ces derniers jours car nous sommes en pleine épidémie une fois de plus. Par voie de conséquence, nous n'avions été que très peu ensembles et cette chasse nous permettait d'apprécier tout simplement nos présences mutuelles.

Nous étions partis devant avec Rosalie et un fou-rire nous a pris quand un cerf a tenté nous échapper. Vous savez, un de ces rires libérateurs, quand les ennuis sonnent enfin leur fin et que vous pouvez respirer sans craindre de voir quelqu'un arriver avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis pris l'arbre. Non pas à cause du rire, mais d'une pensée de Carlisle.

_« J'avais peur au début, mais finalement je ne me suis peut-être pas trompé. Il peut y avoir quelque chose de sérieux entre eux… »_

Et là, j'ai été plus que distrait et je me suis pris l'arbre irrémédiablement. Evidemment, j'ai entendu toute la soirée des moqueries des trois témoins. Moi j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

Pourquoi Carlisle a-t-il pensé cela ? Quelque chose de sérieux ?

J'ai réfléchi à tout cela, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne tout. Depuis le début Carlisle avait une idée au fond de son esprit, une idée bien cachée. Je crois qu'il espérait que Rosalie devienne pour moi ce qu'Esmée était devenue pour lui.

Il a juste oublié de prendre en considération que jamais Rosalie ne m'a ému. De plus, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir d'une telle relation pour l'instant. Il est vrai que je me sens seul, mais j'ai grandi dans les Jane Austen ou les Shakespeare. Là où l'Amour est passion. Si je dois être avec quelqu'un, je veux que ce quelqu'un soit mon âme-sœur, ma moitié. Je veux cette explosion de sentiments. Je pourrais passer un siècle, un millénaire seul pour trouver cette personne. Même si ce n'est que pour l'avoir que quelques minutes ou quelques secondes.

Je dois le faire comprendre. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'impose une compagne pour que je ne sois pas seul. Ce ne serait qu'hypocrisie. Je veux le vrai Amour. Celui que se partagent Carlisle et Esmée. Je ne suis pas certain d'y avoir droit, mais je refuse tout amour qui ne ferait que palier la solitude.

*******

**Rochester, 16 décembre 1933**

Ouf. J'ai parlé avec Rosalie et nous avons mis les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

Nous étions allés chasser tous les deux, sous les encouragements d'Esmée. Elle commençait à faire partie du complot, et malgré tout l'amour que je porte à mes parents, je commençais à perdre patience. D'accord je les avais aidés à s'avouer leurs sentiments, mais je savais de quoi je parlais au moins. Dans le cas présent, c'est plus un souhait personnel qu'autre chose.

Nous sommes donc allés chasser. Après une heure environ, je me suis arrêté et je lui ai demandé de faire de même. Elle était étonnée bien entendu et s'est demandé ce qu'il se passait. Je crois que pour mieux faire comprendre l'embarras de la situation il vaut mieux que je retransmette les paroles.

_- Ecoutes Rosalie… C'est assez délicat…_

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi. Comment dire de manière courtoise à une jeune fille que l'on n'est pas attiré ? Surtout quand ladite jeune fille est arrogante et fière de sa beauté ?

_- Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça !_

Effectivement. De mon côté je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans pareille situation. Merci Carlisle et Esmée !

_- Et bien… Tu te rappelles d'il y a quelques jours ? Quand je me suis pris l'arbre ?_

Bien évidemment, elle éclata de rire. Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir et j'eus _l'immense_ joie de revoir le passage se dérouler dans son esprit. Merci Rosalie.

_- Oui, je crois que je ne l'oublierai jamais même !_

_- Merci de ta sollicitude Rosalie ! J'avais une bonne excuse même si je ne l'ai pas dite sur le moment._

Là, j'accaparai son attention. Elle comprit que ma raison était assez importante pour que j'aie supporté toutes ces gentilles moqueries ces derniers jours.

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Et bien… C'était une pensée de Carlisle qui m'a très surpris. Je crois… tu sais quand je suis parti il y a quelques années, ce n'était pas seulement car je ne voulais plus être végétarien. C'était aussi pour chasser ma solitude. Même si je les aime énormément, voir Carlisle et Esmée s'aimer profondément au quotidien ce n'est pas toujours facile, et ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire le contraire. J'ai rencontré une autre forme de solitude, mais là n'est pas la question. Je crois que… je crois qu'à l'origine Carlisle a vu en toi une compagne potentielle._

Je me tus alors quelques secondes pour jauger les réactions de Rosalie. Elle était passée de l'incompréhension, à la surprise et enfin à l'embarras.

_- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et je voulais te dire exactement ce que je pense de cela._

_- Edward…_

_- Non, laisse-moi terminer s'il te plait. Au début, quand tu étais encore humaine, je te trouvais arrogante et je te méprisais. Puis après ta transformation j'ai appris à te respecter et j'éprouve même de l'admiration pour toi. Tu n'as jamais flanché, même quand tu t'es vengée. Et je trouve que tu l'as fait avec classe. J'ai appris à te considérer comme une sœur. Une sœur que j'aime taquiner je te l'accorde et avec laquelle je me bats beaucoup, mais une sœur. Je ne cherche pas de compagne pour avoir une compagne. Je veux trouver le vrai Amour, et je sais que c'est aussi ton cas. Et je voulais te le dire. Je ne veux pas que nos relations changent… Je veux éprouver cette sensation d'Amour intense._

Je crois que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé. Je ne lui avais pas dit qu'elle ne m'attirait pas physiquement pour ne pas la froisser et j'avais présenté le raisonnement que le meilleur pour nous deux. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de me formuler sa réponse.

_- Tu as raison, et de toute façon tu es aussi un frère pour moi, tu ne pourrais pas être plus. Je suis juste surprise. Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Carlisle et Esmée depuis que nous avons arrêté de nous insulter à longueur de journée. Je crois qu'il faudrait le leur dire, sinon la vie va devenir encore plus invivable. _

Pour une fois, nous étions tombés d'accord en même temps sans aucun doute possible. Nous avions évité de dire à voix haute ce que nous pensions tout bas, mais elle n'avait pas pu me cacher ses pensées. Elle avait éprouvé un élan de répulsion à l'idée de devenir ma compagne qui m'avait je dois l'avouer un peu froissé. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas lui en vouloir car j'éprouvais ce même élan à son égard.

Une fois rentrés de notre chasse, nous avons demandé à parler à Carlisle et Esmée. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment au cours que prit la conversation, mais ils l'acceptèrent. Ils furent un peu déçus car ils espéraient que nous connaitrions le même bonheur qu'eux connaissent. Comment leur en vouloir ? Nous voulons toujours le meilleur pour nos enfants.

Mais là Rosalie et moi ne sommes définitivement pas faits pour être ensembles.

* * *

_Place au gros nounours pour le suivant !!!!!! Youpiiiii ! Ensuite, on s'amuse comme il se doit !_


	9. 8 : Un nouveau frère

_Désolééééééééée ! Je n'ai vraiment pas été rapide et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu une semaine de folie et peu de temps pour écrire. Encore moins pour faire les recherches que je voulais. C'est vrai, c'est bien beau de faire un chapitre sur le gros nounours, mais j'ai passé une demi-heure pour trouver le lieu d'habitation de la famille Cullen. Il parait que Rosalie l'a porté longtemps sur une longue distance et je ne connais pas encore toute la géographie américaine. Bref, voici le chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. Pour information, je développerai davantage le caractère joueur d'Emmett dans les chapitres suivants, surtout avec Jasper.  
_

_J'ai une question presque stupide. Est-ce qu'on a une date approximative pour la rencontre Alice/Jasper ? Je sais que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il y a Forks avant au minimum, mais que je ne commette pas d'impair... _

_Sinon, pas beaucoup d'histoire encore pour ce chapitre, mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant. Nous reprenons cependant à partir du chapitre suivant avec la seconde guerre mondiale qui va faire enrager notre vampire d'Eddie. Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

**sophiebelier **: La rapidité n'a pas duré malheureusement... Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**pepsifan1 **: Je te remercie beaucoup. J'espère que ça continuera !_

_**mag **: Pour répondre à la question sur l'arrêt de la fic, je l'ignore. ça dépendra certainement de mon inspiration et je pense que je demanderai l'avis de tout le monde en même temps. Et sinon, comme je l'ai confirmé avant, oui c'est Emmett lol._

_**Aulandra17 **: Je te remercie beaucoup. Oui je me donne du mal mais bon j'aime ça XD J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !_

_**Cbihi **: Pour l'arbre, je me suis aussi beaucoup, beaucoup amusée en l'imaginant. Avec la grimace d'Edward et son air hébété quant aux pensées de son père, sa gêne avec les moqueries et tout, aaaah je ris rien qu'en y pensant XD_

_**Johanna **: J'ai beaucoup aimé travailler le caractère de Rosalie car finalement on a très peu à faire à elle dans l'oeuvre de SM. Elle grogne, râle et est crue mais sans beaucoup plus. C'est sympa de la mettre en avant ^^_

_**princesse **: On est d'accord sur le sujet. Pas d'Edward en collant XD Et Emmett ??? Non, non plus. XD_

_**loumarcise **: Merci beaucoup !!!! Ah Edward et les filles... Je sens que je vais adorer quand je vais les faire aller en Alaska... Gniark !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8. Un nouveau frère**

*******

**Waterville (Tennessee), 4 février 1935**

Nous recommençons un nouveau cycle. Il était plus que temps, Rosalie va enfin pouvoir sortir et se montrer au grand jour. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal. Entre nous elle se maîtrisait, mais maintenant elle va devenir invivable en public au milieu de ces humains.

Je ne parle pas de sa soif vis-à-vis du sang humain. Je pense en fait plutôt à son esprit de séduction. Elle a été violée, elle n'a plus rien à perdre véritablement. Elle n'ira jamais loin, mais elle aime qu'on la regarde. C'était déjà le cas quand elle n'avait que sa beauté d'humaine. Maintenant qu'elle possède cette beauté irréelle apportée par sa nature vampirique, elle va tout faire pour aguicher les hommes et les laisser sur leur faim. Sa manière à elle de se venger de ce que la gente masculine lui a fait subir.

Il a été décidé que je serais le frère d'Esmée et Rosalie la sœur de Carlisle. D'un point de vue ressemblance c'est le plus plausible. Notre arrivée a évidemment fait grand bruit. Waterville est une petite ville perdue dans la forêt à la frontière de la Caroline du Nord et tout se sait. Imaginez donc quatre vampires, dont deux jeunes comme Rosalie et moi qui, même pour des vampires sommes très beaux, débarquer dans une petite ville où tout n'est que monotonie. Je sens déjà que ce nouveau cycle va être particulièrement ennuyeux.

*******

**Waterville, 12 mars 1935**

Rosalie est partie chasser en forêt depuis hier, et pas de nouvelles. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ou qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtise. Je suis partie à sa recherche, mais nos odeurs sont éparpillées dans la réserve et en plus le temps pluvieux a effacé les traces. J'ai erré mais je n'entends pas ses pensées. Je suis inquiet.

*******

**Waterville, 14 mars 1935**

J'étais inquiet dites-vous ? J'aurais mieux fait me jeter du haut d'un pont plutôt que d'avoir de telles pensées. Elle est arrivée voilà une douzaine d'heures avec un humain sur le dos. Son odeur m'a sauté à la gorge. Il était couvert de sang. Du sien ainsi que de celui d'un animal. Un ours.

Elle l'a trouvé gisant entre les pattes de l'animal qui comptait en faire son déjeuné. Elle n'aurait pas pu le laisser ainsi non ? Non ! Elle a préféré le porter sur des kilomètres (elle était près de Gatlinburg), humant son sang et se torturant, pour que Carlisle le transforme. Elle a toujours été égocentrique et elle a eu un élan de bonté, ne pouvant le laisser mourir ainsi. Ne se sentant pas capable de le transformer personnellement, elle l'a porté jusqu'à Waterville. Ce n'est pas possible. Ma sœur est folle.

Maintenant il crie. Il hurle sous la douleur du venin puisque Carlisle a accédé à sa requête. Il est inconscient. Si encore il n'avait été qu'un humain normal, bon je n'aurais rien dit. Mais non ! Il a fallu que Rosalie choisisse un humain ayant déjà une très grande carrure musclée. Quand il sera un nouveau né sa force dépassera certainement l'entendement. Il suffit qu'il ait un mauvais caractère et hop ! Un nouveau né sanglant et impossible à gérer ! Mais non, on ne m'écoute pas. Rosalie a voulu le transformer, Rosalie a eu du cœur, Rosalie a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait en enfant gâtée ! Et bien, c'est elle qui sera responsable de lui !

*******

**Waterville, 19 mars 1935**

Ça y est, il est réveillé. Bon dieu ! J'ai cru que la maison allait y passer ! Heureusement qu'elle est enfoncée en forêt et que personne ne pouvait nous entendre !

A son réveil il a été un monstre assoiffé de sang. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait instinctivement. Rosalie le comprit d'elle-même. Elle eut alors une idée lumineuse. Elle est partie en courant et est allée attraper un cerf sans le tuer. Elle lui a ensuite amené pour apaiser au moins un peu sa soif et le ramener à la réalité. En attendant, nous n'étions pas trop de trois pour le maîtriser. Et encore, je suis rentré dans une colère folle quand il a voulu s'en prendre à Esmée.

Le cerf ramené par Rosalie nous a aidés à lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il chasse. Nous l'avons donc encadré à tous les quatre pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de la forêt en direction des habitations. Il commençait peu à peu à reprendre conscience. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu, mais c'était difficile. Probablement à cause de l'attaque de l'ours qui avait dû le choquer au niveau de la tête.

Comme je le craignais, sa force est incroyable. Il pourrait me briser d'une étreinte. Rosalie et Esmée étaient déjà fortes (tout comme moi, mais c'est plus difficile de juger) à leur réveil, mais ce n'était rien à côté de lui.

La chasse terminée, nous sommes restés en forêt pour discuter. Il valait mieux vu l'état de la maison qu'Esmée avait pris tant de plaisir à décorer. Nous nous sommes déjà présentés mutuellement. Il s'appelle Emmett McCarthy. Carlisle s'est présenté puis lui a énuméré nos noms à tour de rôle.

Quand il est arrivé à Rosalie, Emmett s'est arrêté de respirer. Bien entendu, il a été impressionné par la beauté de ma sœur. Mais chose étrange, Rosalie, au lieu de se montrer avec fierté et d'être heureuse de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur le nouveau-né, détaillait autant Emmett. C'est comme s'ils venaient de se créer une bulle à eux deux. C'en était à la fois risible, mais aussi… comment dire ? J'étais gêné d'assister à cela. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'ai eu l'impression d'assister au premier échange de regard de Romeo et Juliet.

Quand ils sortirent tous deux de leur transe, nous commençâmes la présentation plus complète. Emmett prit bien mieux que ce que je pensais sa transformation. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il était toujours obnubilé par Rosalie. Ou peut-être aussi parce que c'est quelqu'un qui accepte la vie telle qu'elle vient. Je ne sais pas. Je suis assez sceptique sur sa personnalité. Je crois que pour le juger davantage il va falloir que j'attende. En attendant je vais tout faire pour qu'il n'aille pas du côté des humains. Sa force m'empêcherait certainement de le maîtriser, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est très impulsif.

*******

**Waterville, 4 avril 1935**

La maisonnée se réorganise avec l'arrivée d'Emmett. Lui et Rosalie se tournent autour de plus en plus, mais je crois qu'il est inutile de les aider comme je l'avais fait avec Esmée et Carlisle, ils sauront se débrouiller sans trop de problème.

J'ai beaucoup observé notre nouveau frère. S'il est impulsif et parfois incontrôlable – je suis même rassuré en quelque sorte jusqu'à maintenant j'avais été le pire nouveau-né de la maison – il a l'air aussi de posséder un cœur d'or.

Déjà il ne regrette pas sa vie antérieure. Il nous a avoué n'avoir laissé personne derrière lui, et surtout qu'il comprenait pour la première fois le sens du mot « famille ». Rien qu'avec cette phrase il avait amadoué la gente féminine présente et même Carlisle. Je dois avouer que j'ai ri intérieurement, même si j'étais aussi touché. En fait, quand il ne part pas dans ses crises de colère typiques du nouveau-né, crises maitrisées par Rosalie qui crie plus fort que lui, on peut dire qu'il nous a apporté une fraicheur très particulière. Il aime la vie et nous le montre à chaque moment. Quand quelqu'un n'a pas beaucoup le moral il est là pour raconter quelque chose de stupide, de dénué de sens, mais qui nous redonne toujours le sourire.

L'atmosphère a radicalement changé il est vrai depuis son arrivée. Je crois qu'il était ce personnage qui nous manquait cruellement. Nous étions tous trop blessés. Carlisle était la voix de la sagesse qui avait déjà vu mille morts et épidémies. Esmée avait été violée par son mari, battue et avait perdu son bébé. Rosalie avait été violée par son fiancé et jamais considéré que comme un trophée. Moi, et bien il est inutile de revenir sur le sujet. Mais lui, il n'est pas blessé ainsi. Il nous apporte l'insouciance du moment.

*******

**Waterville, 15 avril 1935**

Emmett a voulu régler ses comptes avec nos habitants des bois un peu robustes, à savoir les grizzlis. Il a voulu utiliser sa nouvelle force pour faire passer toute sa rage contre l'animal qui sans Rosalie l'aurait tué. Dommage Rosalie s'était déjà occupée de l'ours ayant presque tué notre nouveau né.

J'avais lu dans ses pensées qu'il désirait y aller. Je l'ai donc suivi de loin au cas où il aurait besoin de moi. Il ne pouvait repérer ma trace, je le suivais grâce à son odeur et ses pensées.

Le combat a été acharné une fois qu'il ait eu trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. Je ne sais pas lequel était le plus enragé. C'est comme si Emmett avait caché toutes ses émotions depuis sa transformation et qu'il y laissait libre cours pour la première fois.

Une fois le pauvre ours vidé de son sang, je choisis de m'approcher enfin d'Emmett. Je fis les trois cent derniers mètres à allure humaine de sorte à lui laisser le choix de me faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne s'il ne le désirait pas.

_Salut Edward._

Il me laissait donc venir. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur il était assis sur un arbre qui avait dû être victime de la bataille. Sa chemise était immaculée de sang mais cela ne me dérangeait même plus. Je m'assis près de lui sans rien dire. Le silence était apaisant et si rare en sa compagnie. Mais je savais qu'il fallait tôt ou tard le rompre.

- Alors. Sincèrement, est-ce que tu t'y fais à cette nouvelle vie ?

Il réfléchit un instant. Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas entendre ses pensées. Je voulais avoir la réponse, mais une réponse choisie par lui-même.

- Je crois. C'est quand même étrange, mais je dois avouer que j'apprécie ce que je suis devenu. Enfin, boire du sang n'est pas le meilleur repas que j'aie fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même si ce grizzli était particulièrement goûteux, mais malgré tout je me sens bien, à l'aise. Je sais que ce ne sera pas super tous les jours mais je l'accepte. C'est juste que… le changement a été radical et j'ai dû dire au revoir à une vie si brutalement que j'ai eu un excès de rage.

Nouvelle perception de la personnalité d'Emmett. Il dit souvent des bêtises, nous laisse perplexe quant à son âge mental, mais il peut être quelqu'un aussi qui cache ses émotions et il est surtout très sincère. Je ne sais même pas s'il saurait mentir sincèrement.

J'apprécie de plus en plus Emmett en fait. Je découvris aussi qu'il pouvait être timide et aveugle.

- Dis-moi Edward. Tu la connais certainement mieux que moi… Tu crois que je plais un peu à Rosalie ?

S'il avait pu, nul doute qu'il aurait rougi. Finalement je compris qu'en amour, même ceux qui ont le plus d'assurance la perdent quand ils éprouvent des sentiments profonds.

- Je crois que tu devrais voir cela avec elle. C'est d'elle que tu auras la meilleure réponse.

J'espérais qu'il comprenne le message. Je le lui aurais dit franchement non si cela n'avait pas été le cas pour éviter de le faire souffrir d'espoirs inutiles.

Oui, sauf que le message n'est pas passé. Il allait donc falloir que je m'exprime dans son langage.

- Hey ! Tu as foncé pour cet ours. Tu t'es décidé à la dernière minute. Fais la même chose pour Rosalie. Sois toi-même. Spontané. Et tu verras, ça ira. Fonce.

Il m'a alors regardé et a compris. Je vis alors un air déterminé se peindre sur son visage.

*******

**Waterville, 17 avril 1935**

Pitié. La prochaine fois que je veux donner des conseils en matière de couple, empêchez-moi. Arrêtez-moi. Ramenez-moi à la réalité. rappelez-mois de ne jamais le faire.

Nous sommes allés chasser tous les trois, Carlisle, Esmée et moi. Une chasse normale, sans encombre. J'arrive presque à apprécier maintenant. Je crois que je grandis dans ma tête. Mon corps reste à dix-sept ans mais en moi je crois que je suis même plus vieux que mes réels trente-quatre ans. J'arrive à relativiser. Du moins jusqu'à un certain point.

Nous étions donc partis tous les trois pour seulement quelques heures puisque Carlisle était de garde. Nous parlions tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nous nous approchions de la maison. Nous étions en fait à environ cinq cent mètres.

Il y a eu à ce moment là un bruit sourd, telle une explosion. Ou un bris de mur. Je me suis alors concentré sur les pensées des occupants pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait pendant que Carlisle et Esmée accéléraient le plus possible pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En me concentrant je me suis arrêté net. Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Effectivement un mur avait explosé. Mais c'était involontaire. Je crois même que les protagonistes ne s'en sont aperçus qu'après.

Je courrai alors le plus vite possible pour rattraper Carlisle et Esmée et leur dire de s'éloigner, c'était trop dangereux. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps.

Une fois arrivés à destination ils se sont figés tout comme moi quand je m'étais enquis de la santé de mon frère et de ma sœur. Ils sont restés en état de choc pendant quelques secondes.

Il n'y avait pas d'étranger dans la maison. Juste Rosalie et Emmett. Seulement, il leur manquait un ou deux morceaux de tissus sur le corps. Ils s'étaient enfin témoigné leur attachement mutuel et une chose en entrainant une autre, l'aspect bestial avait pris le dessus. Bestial est vraiment le terme le plus approprié car dans leur passion ils avaient réussi à détruire presque entièrement le rez-de-chaussée.

Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer. J'ai finalement opté pour le premier, sous les regards étonnés des quatre personnes présentes dans le salon. Ils ne m'avaient pas détruit mon piano, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Et puis, j'étais heureux pour eux deux. Je le suis. C'est juste que… C'était gênant.

Finalement tout le monde me suivit dans mon rire pendant que Rosalie et Emmett se rhabillaient un minimum. Evidemment Carlisle et Esmée étaient aussi heureux pour eux. Ils s'en doutaient de toute manière. Rosalie avait dû avoir un coup de foudre en le voyant étendu et mourant. Sans aucun doute ils sont des âmes sœurs. Je pense cependant que ce sera assez animé maintenant.

*******

**Waterville, 20 septembre 1935**

Le temps a passé vite ces derniers mois. Emmett a perdu peu à peu sa force de nouveau né, mais conserve néanmoins une très grande force. Je dirais que c'est un peu son don. D'après ce que je sais (malheureusement), Rosalie aime beaucoup ce côté de sa personnalité.

Les premiers jours, non les premières semaines, qui ont suivi l'aveu mutuel ont été un véritable enfer pour les habitants de la maison, enfin surtout pour moi. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ça quand ils n'étaient pas en pleine action. J'ai été contraint de m'exiler régulièrement car c'était insupportable.

Je dois avouer que c'était vraiment difficile. Pas seulement les scènes qui me gênaient plus qu'autre chose, mais plutôt que vivre avec un couple c'est déjà difficile, et encore Carlisle et Esmée n'ont jamais été insupportables ainsi. Mais vivre avec deux couples dont un qui ne cherche pas à se maîtriser, ce n'est vraiment pas le paradis. Je ressens plus que jamais ma solitude. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais avant mon départ de chez mes parents. Aussi perdu, aussi seul.

Aujourd'hui Emmett a fait sa demande en mariage à Rosalie. Je lui avais donné des conseils et je l'avais accompagné chez le bijoutier pour acheter une bague. D'ailleurs cette course a été sa première sortie dans le monde des humains depuis sa transformation. Il a réussi avec brio. Il voulait tellement faire plaisir à _sa_ Rosalie et lui montrer qu'il sera complètement différent de ce monstre qui avait osé se présenter à l'époque comme son fiancé que rien à côté ne comptait.

Connaissant les goûts de l'intéressée nous avions choisi ensemble une bague avec un gros diamant travaillé, excessivement chère mais très jolie et surtout très classe.

Quand il a fait sa demande j'ai cru que les cœurs des deux tourtereaux repartaient. Rosalie était en état de choc. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir pour donner sa réponse. Finalement elle avait sa fin en conte de fée. Elle l'avait trouvé son prince charmant.

*******

**Waterville, 1****er**** décembre 1935**

Ça y est. Nous avons désormais un monsieur et madame McCarthy. Le mariage de Rosalie et Emmett était aujourd'hui.

Il a été exactement comme elle l'avait rêvé. Depuis une semaine toute la région était enneigée et il était même retombé des flocons dans la nuit. Rosalie avait choisi une robe blanche très différente de celle qu'elle avait eue à Rochester. Elle était très travaillée aussi, très ample. Une robe de princesse mais avec une classe que seule Rosalie pouvait apporter. En un mot, la mariée était époustouflante. Mais elle était surtout rayonnante.

Quant à Emmett, il n'avait jamais été aussi élégant. Le costume lui va finalement très bien, et j'ai cru que Rosalie allait se jeter sur lui dès qu'elle s'est avancée au bras de Carlisle. Seul un pasteur était là pour la cérémonie. Emmett m'avait demandé d'être son témoin, et Rosalie avait choisi Esmée de son côté.

La cérémonie a été assez courte, mais émouvante. Nul mot ne pourra exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment. C'était à la fois merveilleux et en même temps une grande torture. Leur bonheur mutuel me poignarda littéralement. D'autant plus que Carlisle et Esmée se rappelaient de leur propre mariage.

Ce soir j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrai connaître pareil bonheur. Je me sens comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, ce que je suis en quelque sorte. Mais surtout, je me sens seul. Terriblement seul. La tendresse de mes parents ne peut changer cela.

Néanmoins j'ai quelques semaines de répit. Les deux jeunes mariés sont partis en lune de miel profiter pleinement de leur mariage. Cela me rassure, j'avais eu peur au début qu'ils préfèrent rester pour l'instant compte tenu du jeune âge d'Emmett. Ils ont cependant choisi de voyager, et j'en suis le premier rassuré.

Je leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.


	10. Blabla d'un auteur indigne

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolée ce n'est pas un chapitre. J'ai eu un enchainement de grands problèmes familiaux depuis ma dernière publication qui m'ont empêché de ne serait-ce qu'allumer mon ordinateur et je pars dans deux jours en vacances. J'ai pris un peu de temps pour publier un chapitre de_ l'Ange des Etoiles _car cette fic ne m'obligeait pas à faire des recherches, mais je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre du journal. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'emmène toutefois mon ordinateur en vacances et je pourrai peut-être avancer pour poster à mon retour, mais je ne promets rien.**

**Voilà, encore toutes mes excuses pour cette attente. Bisous et bonne vacances à tous les chanceux !**

**Lauriane**


	11. 9 : Pacte

_Bonjour !_

_Avant tout, merci pour votre immense patience. Il se sera fait désirer ce chapitre ! Mais le voilà, et je pense que ça valait le coup que je prenne le temps de le développer comme il se doit. Il m'a fait m'arracher les cheveux, car impossible de me rappeler d'un nom et je ne le trouvais pas. Cependant, à force de recherches et de patience, j'ai vaincu lol. Je ne vous en dis cependant pas davantage, pour vous laisser pleinement apprécier ce chapitre._

_Je vous remercie aussi pour vos mots d'encouragement, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais réussir à gérer toutes les poisses. Je crois que je suis pire que Bella en tant qu'aimant à problème, sauf que moi je n'ai pas Edward ! Pfffff _

_Bonne lecture_

_Lauriane

* * *

**mag **: J'adore Emmett aussi. Je n'ai encore pas eu le temps d'exploiter vraiment son personnage, mais ça va arriver lol. Merci beaucoup !_

_**futur-doc** : Je commence doucement avec la guerre, mais ça sera plus présent à partir du chapitre suivant, là je n'ai pas eu l'occasion. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**bosoleil1979 **: Mirki beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!!! =D_

_**bébé23 **: Contente d'avoir pu bien les dépeindre, ce n'était pas facile. Malheureusement, SM a trop négligé ces personnalités à mon goût, donc c'était vraiment sympa de les exploiter. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**Aulandra17 **: J'ai profité de mes vacs, merci beaucoup =D J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap !_

_**princesse **: Je vais lancer un concours pour ceux qui savent dessiner afin de le faire en collant... qu'en dis-tu ? XD _

* * *

**Chapitre 9. Pacte**

*******

**Forks (Washington), 9 avril 1936**

Encore un déménagement. Il était temps de partir de Waterville. Rosalie et Emmett étaient un peu nostalgiques quant à ce nouveau départ, après tout c'est là que leur histoire a commencé, mais il le fallait. Nous n'y avons pas passé deux ans, mais c'était encore trop proche de l'ancienne ville d'Emmett.

Nous avons hésité à partir vraiment, à ne pas rester aux Etats-Unis. Cependant Carlisle et moi pensons qu'une guerre se prépare peu à peu en Europe. J'ai l'impression de revenir à ma jeunesse. Malheureusement j'aurais préféré ne pas y repenser dans de telles circonstances. Honnêtement, les hommes n'en ont-ils pas assez de continuellement se battre ? Ils pourraient avoir une vie de rêve, mais non, il faut qu'ils la gâchent. Maintenant ils recommencent à militariser l'Allemagne et Hitler semble détenir un pouvoir de plus en plus important.

Nous avons choisi alors Forks. Il n'y a pas grand monde. C'est une toute petite ville qui ne semble pas faire de mal. Elle a un avantage : il pleut beaucoup. Les jours de soleil sont rares, nous permettant de sortir au grand jour et de vivre presque normalement. Je dois avouer que je revis un peu. Et puis il y a de grandes forêts nous offrant de magnifiques chasses.

Emmett semble vouloir prendre sa revanche contre les grizzlis. J'ai réellement l'impression de voir deux ours se battre quand il chasse l'un d'eux. La première fois que nous les avons chassés tous ensembles, nous avons dû fuir, Carlisle, Esmée et moi. Disons que Rosalie a vraiment apprécié le spectacle que lui a offert son mari. Leurs pensées à tous les deux m'ont fait fuir le plus loin possible.

Ne peuvent-ils donc pas se retenir ?

*******

**Forks, 14 mai 1936**

Depuis quelques jours nous sentons une odeur étrange, nauséabonde. Je ne sais pas d'où elle provient, mais je ne le sens pas. J'arpente les rues de Forks afin d'en déterminer la provenance, soit en usant de mon flair, soit de ma capacité à lire les pensées.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle signifie. Carlisle lui-même n'en a jamais senti de telle. Pourtant, il en a de l'expérience et il en a fait des voyages ! Mais non, rien. Je n'aime pas ça.

*******

**Forks, 24 mai 1936**

Ça y est, j'ai trouvé. Enfin, nous avons trouvé d'où venaient ces odeurs, car elles sont plurielles. Trois pour être précis.

Nous sommes allés chasser cette nuit. Tout avait commencé normalement, nous avons même eu un ciel clair ce qui est très rare ici. D'ailleurs, le puma que j'ai trouvé en route était vraiment excellent.

Nous sommes soudainement tombés sur ces odeurs étranges. Nous nous trouvions à ce moment là sur le territoire de la réserve Quileute. Les Quileute sont une tribu amérindienne. Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons pas eu à nous intéresser à eux. A vrai dire, nous les avions évité car les indiens ont facilement des superstitions que les simples américains n'ont pas forcément. Autant ne pas tenter le diable comme on dit !

Nous nous sommes alors retournés car nous avons entendu du bruit. Moi j'entendais trois pensées. Mais c'était étrange. C'est comme si ces trois pensées étaient confondues. Comme s'ils se parlaient par télépathie, ou plutôt comme s'ils entendaient les pensées mutuelles des deux autres. Comme moi en fait.

Trois loups de la taille de chevaux sont alors apparus. J'en eu le souffle coupé. De par la surprise, mais aussi l'odeur. Jamais je n'avais senti quelque chose d'aussi pestilentiel. Si j'avais été humain j'en aurais eu la nausée à n'en pas douter. Ils ont voulu nous attaquer, mais Carlisle a tenté de dire que nous étions pacifiques. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas de simples loups. Comme nous étions en surnombre, ils ont accepté de nous écouter.

Ce sont trois indiens Quileute. Leur chef est Ephraïm Black. Ils se transforment en loup à leur guise, et étaient bien décidés à mourir s'ils pouvaient nous entrainer dans leur mort. Selon eux, ils n'ont qu'une mission : tuer tous les vampires qui se présenteraient près d'eux.

Je pense de mon côté qu'ils sont bien présomptueux, mais ils ont la force, c'est indéniable. En revanche, contre nous cinq, ils ne pouvaient rien. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire de grands dégâts, et je préfère ne pas y penser. Mais ils y laisseraient aussi la vie.

Carlisle a parlé d'alliance, ou plutôt non, de tolérance. Il leur a expliqué que nous ne nous nourrissons pas d'humains, et la couleur de nos yeux additionnée au fait que nous étions en train de chasser a semé le doute en eux. Ils ont décidé d'y réfléchir.

Aujourd'hui nous nous demandons si nous ne devrions pas partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ce serait plus simple. Carlisle est néanmoins confiant. Il est certain que tout va bien se passer et que nous trouverons un « terrain d'entente ». Personnellement, j'admire le pacifisme de mon père, mais là je ne suis pas certain de le suivre dans son optimisme.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

*******

**Forks, 26 mai 1936**

Les Quileute désirent nous voir. Ils ont demandé que seuls trois d'entre nous aillent les rejoindre, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise quant au nombre. J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège. Le rendez-vous est ce soir, sur la plage de la Push.

Nous irons Emmett, Carlisle et moi. Rosalie et Esmée nous attendront à la maison. Autant dire que Rosalie n'est pas vraiment satisfaite de cette idée et nous insulte de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé à ses pensées. Mais je la comprends. Ça ne va pas être sans risque et l'homme (vampire) qu'elle aime pourrait se faire tuer.

Je ne suis pas rassuré. En fait j'ai surtout peur pour Carlisle. Il a horreur de se battre, et si l'entretien dégénère, il sera le premier attaqué et le dernier à se défendre. Je vais bien scruter tous les esprits afin de le protéger. Nous avons convenu qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir que je lis les pensées. Nous devons au moins garder cet avantage pour nous. J'ai bien peur que ce soit le seul, car si eux semblent savoir à peu près comment nous fonctionnons, le contraire n'est pas valable. Ils sont forts. Ils sont rapides. Mais c'est tout ce que nous savons.

*******

**Forks, 27 mai 1936**

Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques heures était incroyable. Je n'avais jamais vécu rien de tel, et je pense que je ne vivrais jamais rien qui ressemblera à cela. Avant tout, je dois préciser que tout s'est bien passé, il n'y a pas eu d'incident.

Etaient donc présents Carlisle, Emmett et moi de notre côté. Comme promis, Rosalie et Esmée étaient restées à la maison. Remarquez, nous étions tous les trois soulagés en partant, même si nous ne l'avons pas admis devant elles, surtout pas devant Rosalie. Ce n'est pas une question d'égo masculin, mais tant que nous pouvions leur éviter de se battre en cas de problème… Surtout Esmée.

Face à nous se trouvaient les trois loups. Ephraïm Black était le chef. Les deux autres s'appelaient Levi Uley et Quil Ateara. Nous nous demandions comment se passerait l'échange, car ils ignoraient que je lisais dans les pensées et qu'il leur est impossible de communiquer quand ils sont transformés.

Un grand feu de camp avait été allumé sur la plage de la Push quand nous sommes arrivés. En scrutant les esprits, j'appris qu'Ephraïm Black avait formellement interdit à quiconque de sortir de son foyer ce soir là. Mesure de précaution même si personne ne savait pourquoi. La véritable identité des loups n'est même pas dévoilée au sein du clan je crois. Je n'en suis pas certain toutefois.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, Black avait sa forme humaine et était entouré de deux autres loups. Ces derniers étaient assis sur leur postérieur, de manière à ne pas paraitre offensifs mais à pouvoir réagir si besoin est. Alors que je lisais leur esprit, je compris que ce n'était pas un piège et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Carlisle et Emmett comprirent immédiatement et se détendirent.

Pour la première fois depuis l'apparition de mon don, ma faculté à lire les pensées a véritablement servi. Concrètement servi à nous protéger. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment précis j'en retirai une certaine fierté. Je me sentais utile et important.

Nous nous approchâmes en marchant à allure humaine, afin de ne pas paraitre agressifs non plus. Il ne fallait pas faire de faux pas ou ça pouvait se terminer en un bain de sang, et nous le refusions. Après tout, nous comprenions leur existence. Si nous avions encore été humains, nous aurions été soulagés d'être protégés ainsi par des personnes qui seraient prêtes à sacrifier leur vie pour sauver la nôtre. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas des prédateurs pour les humains, nous nous contrôlons. Et nous devions le leur prouver.

Emmett et moi savions que nous allions devoir rester un maximum muet. Seules l'expérience et la bonté d'âme de Carlisle pourraient assurer un maximum l'issue de cette entrevue. D'ailleurs, ce fut bien mon père qui prit la parole le premier.

- Bonsoir. Comme vous pouvez le constater nous ne sommes que tous les trois et nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Je me représente pour les formes. Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici mes fils adoptifs, Edward et Emmett.

- Je suis Ephraïm Black, chef de la tribu des Quileute. A mes côtés se trouvent Levi Uley et Quil Ateara. Nous avons accepté de vous rencontrer car vous nous avez certifié que vous ne vous nourrissez pas d'humains. Pourquoi ?

Il avait été direct, mais la réponse allait compter énormément. Il doutait encore de notre sincérité. Cela me mit en colère connaissant Carlisle, mais avec le recul je ne peux qu'admettre que c'était quand même justifié connaissant notre race.

- Je sillonne cette planète depuis le milieu du XVII° siècle. J'ai vu des monstruosités, mais j'ai vu aussi de la bonté. Je ne me suis jamais nourri d'humains, les seules fois où j'ai eu du sang humain sur mes lèvres a été les fois où j'ai transformé ma famille. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'ils étaient tous mourants. Edward était atteint de la grippe espagnole, et Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett avaient été tous trois victimes d'accidents leur ayant infligé des blessures mortelles. Si nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, c'est parce que nous voulons garder le peu d'humanité qu'il nous reste et que nous ne voulons pas commettre d'atrocités. Nous pouvons survivre grâce au sang d'animaux, et ce mode d'alimentation est un choix que nous désirons tous les cinq suivre de notre propre volonté. Avec le temps nous avons tous appris à contrôler notre soif, et nous chassons suffisamment souvent pour ne pas mettre la vie d'humains en danger à cause d'une soif trop importante.

- Est-ce parce que vous vous contrôlez que vous êtes aussi nombreux ? Nous avons déjà eu des sang-froid dans la région, mais leur clan ne dépassait jamais plus de deux ou trois personnes.

- C'est probablement pour cela que nous sommes une _famille_ aussi nombreuse, car c'est ce que nous sommes, une famille. Esmée et moi considérons Edward, Emmett et Rosalie comme nos enfants. Nous sommes d'ailleurs mariés, tout comme le sont Emmett et Rosalie. Je voudrais que vous compreniez que vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre de nous. Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas de nous ici, nous partirons. Nous ne cherchons pas la guerre. Toutefois, nous aimerions que vous nous permettiez de rester.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici ?

- Forks est l'un des rares endroits où nous pouvons agir le plus humainement possible. Nous ne pouvons sortir au grand soleil, notre peau resplendit, s'illumine. Cela dévoilerait qui nous sommes. Forks est une ville où il pleut presque constamment, ou au moins où le soleil est rarement apparent. Cela nous permet de sortir au grand jour et de vivre comme n'importe quelle famille. Au fil des années, les endroits comme celui là se font vraiment apprécier, d'autant plus qu'ils sont rares. Nous ne resterions de toute façon pas plus de quelques années pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons quant à notre nature à cause de notre immortalité.

Ephraïm Black garda le silence quelques minutes après la réponse de Carlisle. Le suivais son cheminement avec beaucoup d'attention, tout en essayant de paraître détaché. Je m'attardais également à scruter les esprits des deux autres loups pour en apprendre plus sur eux. Je compris que si Ephraïm était leur chef, c'était une histoire de sang et… d'Alpha. Ils ne pouvaient renier ce lien qui les unissait. Un lien qui semblait les emprisonner mais aussi les rendre très complices. Je découvris également qu'ils semblaient être sages et qu'ils savaient prendre du recul, pour nous laisser une chance. L'un d'eux était un peu plus sceptique, mais il se tiendrait à la décision de son supérieur.

- Nous avons discuté entre nous ces derniers jours. Nous devons avouer que notre rencontre a joué en votre faveur. Vous chassiez effectivement à un endroit où ne se trouvaient pas d'humains, et vous n'avez pas la couleur sang dans vos yeux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous vous faisons entièrement confiance. Voilà un pacte que nous avons à vous proposer. Sachez, sang-froid, que soit vous l'acceptez, soit vous vous en allez, ou nous vous tuerons.

- Nous comprenons et nous vous écoutons avec toute notre attention.

Ça y est, nous y arrivions. Je savais ce qu'il allait proposer, et cela me semblait honnête, ou du moins être un compromis acceptable. J'espérais toutefois n'avoir rien manqué qui serait une mauvaise surprise.

- Nous vous permettons de rester. Mais nous délimitons un territoire sur lequel il vous sera formellement interdit d'aller, à jamais. Sur ce territoire se trouveront tous les membres de notre tribu. Si vous vous aventurez sur ce territoire, sang-froid, vous nous donnerez l'autorisation de vous tuer. Vous pourrez autrement aller où il vous conviendra pour chasser, du moment que c'est hors de ce territoire. Le pacte sera immédiatement rompu si vous mordez un humain, sans limite de temps ou de territoire. Car si tel est le cas, c'est que vous aurez abusé de la confiance que nous vous offrons, et il n'y aura pas de possibilité de retour. Ce pacte sera transmis de générations en générations au sein des Quileute afin qu'il ne soit pas oublié si un jour vous revenez. En échange de votre respect du pacte, nous nous engageons également à ne pas dévoiler votre identité au sein des visages pâles.

Carlisle avait écouté attentivement le discours d'Ephraïm Black. Au fil de la conversation, il avait été de plus en plus soulagé. Il avait peur que les Quileute abusent de notre bonne volonté. Cependant, nous devons avouer que les Quileute avaient été… justes. Oui, c'est le terme qu'il convient. Ils avaient cherché à protéger les leurs, protéger les humains tout en admettant que certains vampires peuvent vivre une vie alternative à celle des monstres sanguinaires. Ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance, mais nous laissaient le bénéfice du doute jusqu'à ce que nous leur prouvions que nous ne sommes pas dignes de confiance. Il faudra absolument que personne ne fasse de faux pas ici.

Mon père se tourna vers nous. D'abord vers moi. J'hochai la tête devant ses deux questions muettes : pouvions-nous leur faire confiance et étais-je d'accord. Soulagé, il regarda Emmett qui lui signifia aussi son accord.

A ce moment là je pris une grande bouffée d'air, habitude humaine signifiant le soulagement. Je la regrettai aussitôt car j'avais jusqu'alors évité de sentir leur odeur. Il n'y a pas à dire, plus on les évitera, mieux je me porterai.

- Très bien. Nous acceptons à l'unanimité toutes vos conditions. Nous transmettrons chaque détail aux deux membres de la famille qui ne sont pas présents ce soir.

Ils délimitèrent ensuite le territoire en question et scellèrent le pacte d'une poignée de main symbolique. Carlisle fut saisi par la chaleur émanant du corps du Quileute. Je veux dire, nous avions senti de loin qu'ils semblaient un peu plus chauds que de simples humains, mais nous ne nous étions pas attardés sur ce détail. Cela l'intéressa fortement d'ailleurs.

A bien y réfléchir, c'est comme si tout nous séparait, tout nous opposait. Nous avons la peau tellement blanche, et eux tellement colorée. La chaleur de nos corps. Notre façon de vivre, eux à honorer la nature, nous presque à la défigurer. Mais deux mondes aussi opposés peuvent cohabiter, ou au moins se tolérer. Ça n'ira jamais plus loin, aucun doute là-dessus. Il faudrait un miracle, et depuis bien longtemps j'ai compris que les miracles n'existent pas.

Je m'en suis d'ailleurs rappelé en rentrant après tous ces évènements. Esmée courut évidemment dans les bras de Carlisle et Rosalie dans ceux d'Emmett. Et moi, personne à enlacer. Bien sur, Esmée m'enlaça ensuite, soulagée que j'aille bien, tout comme elle enlaça Emmett. Même Rosalie m'a pris brièvement dans ses bras. Mais ce premier élan de tendresse spontanée marqué par le soulagement et peut-être même par la folie, je ne l'ai pas connu.

Nous avons ensuite raconté en détail les évènements de la soirée aux deux absentes. J'ai parfois complété en confirmant qu'ils étaient sincères et par ce que j'avais appris en scrutant leurs esprits. Carlisle s'est montré très curieux. Il commence à connaitre vraiment bien la nature humaine après ces siècles à l'observer. Mais là, il se retrouve devant un nouveau mystère.

Néanmoins, il a de la chance de savoir se canaliser, car il a conscience qu'il est fort probable que jamais il n'ait de réponses à ses questions.

*******

**Forks, 29 août 1936**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une découverte extraordinaire.

Depuis deux jours, nous ne pouvons nous montrer en ville. Le soleil a décidé d'illuminer la contrée toujours sous les nuages pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur d'été. Carlisle ne peut donc pas aller à l'hôpital où il exerce sous l'observation lointaine des Quileute, et de notre côté nous ne pouvons aller en ville. Rosalie et Emmett ne sont pas vraiment contrariés par cela, cette situation leur donne une excuse pour rester dans leur chambre, un peu comme Carlisle et Esmée… Mais moi, et je crois que c'est justifié, j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de la maison, ça en devenait vital pour ma santé mentale.

Je suis donc parti me promener en forêt, scrutant en arrière plan d'éventuels esprits humains au cas où. Le soleil passait à peine à travers les feuilles, il valait mieux cependant être prudent.

Je n'avais pas exploré une partie de la forêt car elle était assez proche de la réserve Quileute sans pour autant en faire partie bien sur. Je me suis donc aventuré dans cette partie, alternant marche humaine pour profiter du paysages et rendre mon retour le plus tardif possible, et course afin d'apprécier pleinement la vitesse.

Alors que je marchais tranquillement, j'entendis au loin un ruisseau et sentis des animaux. Mon regard s'est tourné dans la direction commune de ces deux phénomènes, et j'ai aperçu au loin de la lumière. Je me suis donc approché lentement, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun humain ou aucun loup.

J'y ai découvert une merveille cachée. Rien d'extraordinaire à première vue. Une clairière. Mais elle est magnifique. Un Eden au milieu de l'Enfer. Cette clairière n'est pas foncièrement grande, mais elle est parfaitement circulaire. Les fleurs des champs caractéristiques de l'été constituaient un jardin à la fois sauvage mais aussi presque… organisé. Disons que la nature n'a rien eu à envier aux plus grands jardiniers.

Je suis resté je crois une heure à le contempler sans me poser de question. J'humais son parfum. Je me délectais de ses couleurs. J'écoutais la musique constituée des notes du vent et du ruisseau.

J'ai été complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, ce que je pensais. Je planais tout simplement. J'ai eu cette sensation de bienêtre qui m'a envahi.

Je n'ai pas vu la nuit tomber, observant ensuite le reflet de la Lune sur cette perfection. Puis à une heure inconnue j'ai repris conscience peu à peu, me décidant à rentrer afin de n'inquiéter personne. Cependant, sur le chemin de retour j'ai pris deux résolutions.

Celle de garder cet endroit secret, je n'en parlerai pas à ma famille. Ce sera mon refuge.

Celle d'y amener, si un jour je la rencontre, la femme qu'aura choisi mon cœur mort. Ce sera la preuve muette de mon amour.


	12. 10 : Faites l'amour pas la guerre Mouai

_Bonjour !_

_Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Difficile à écrire et pas le plus intéressant par rapport à l'histoire, mais important à mon goût. Il traite des deux années qui ont précédé la deuxième guerre mondiale (le prochain chapitre lui sera consacré). Autrement dit, pas super joyeux. Pour tempérer, j'ai choisi de leur faire expérimenter quelque chose, vous comprendrez vite._

_Je vous préviens, ça ressemble beaucoup à une série de drabbles. Je voudrais, avant que vous me disiez quoi que ce soit, vous rappeler que traiter de l'avant guerre pour une fille née en 1989, année de la chute du mur de Berlin, n'est pas la chose la plus aisée lol. J'ai essayé de sélectionner les informations qui à mon goût me semblaient importantes sans pour autant que ce soit lourd. Je ne suis pas certaine du résultat, et je m'excuse si vous vous ennuyez dans ce chapitre._

_Par contre, j'ai tenté de faire ressortir une nouvelle émotion de la part de notre Eddychounet... Une colère, une impuissance. C'est comme ça que je le voyais vivre cette période. Si vous le voyiez autrement, n'hésitez pas à le dire surtout, d'autres points de vue sont toujours intéressants !_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

_Lauriane

* * *

**aulandra17 **: Et bien voici donc la suite lol. XD_

_**Johanna **: Je savais bien que l'épisode de la clairière ferait l'unanimité XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_**princesse **: Les recherches sont nécessaires pour cette fic, puisque je dois absolument respecter les tomes lol. Merci pour ta review !_

_**bébé23 **: Chef d'oeuvre c'est vite dit, néanmoins merci lol. Enfin, c'est toi qui juge XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 10. Faites l'amour, pas la guerre… Mouai.**

*******

**Forks, 1****er**** janvier 1937**

Une nouvelle année commence. Ennuyeuse ou pleine de surprise ? Je l'ignore. Néanmoins elle commence. Pour l'instant tout se passe bien à Forks. Nous nous évitons, loups-garous et vampires. Je crois que nous sommes légèrement moins surveillés. Ils ont dû admettre que nous ne sommes pas aussi dangereux que les autres de notre espèce.

Mais je crois qu'en ce moment ce ne sont pas les vampires les plus dangereux, mais les hommes. L'horreur qui gronde aux frontières de l'Europe nous rappelle des mauvais souvenirs à Carlisle et moi. Moins Esmée car elle n'était pas vraiment concernée. Mais pour mon père et moi, nous avons déjà vécu ce grondement de l'intérieur. Surtout Carlisle.

Je relis les premières pages du journal. Quand perspicace comme je l'étais déjà j'entrevoyais cette guerre. Quand j'en étais même excité. Aujourd'hui elle me désespère. Les hommes n'apprennent donc jamais ? Elle est pourtant encore récente. Ceux qui l'ont vécue sont encore vivants pour beaucoup. Pourtant, je la sens gronder. Cette montée du nazisme ne me dit rien qui aille. Cet Hitler a jours après jours plus de pouvoirs. Il rapproche dangereusement l'Italie de l'Allemagne. Quel en sera le résultat demain ?

*******

**Forks, 3 février 1937**

Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a quelques jours les pouvoirs d'Hitler ont été reconduits pour quatre années. Quatre ans, c'est long. Suffisamment pour qu'il prenne peu à peu tous les pouvoirs. Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Pourtant personne n'y croit parmi les humains. Mais je crois qu'ils préfèrent se voiler la face. Moi je vois. Je n'en ai pas peur. Après tout je ne suis pas directement concerné. Et je sais ce qu'il se prépare. Sauf si on intervient très vite, le nom d'Hitler laissera une très grande trace dans l'Histoire. Reste à savoir de quelle intensité.

*******

**Forks, 19 juin 1937**

Alors que nous nous promenions Rosalie, Emmett et moi, nous avons entendu des éclats de rire. Moi je n'y faisais pas trop attention au début, mais Emmett et Rosalie eurent leur attention accaparée.

Au loin nous voyons des jeunes gens qui semblaient avoir nos âges, enfin d'apparence bien sûr. Ils sortaient d'un bâtiment. Nous l'avions déjà vu auparavant, évidemment. Jamais cependant il n'avait accaparé notre attention.

C'était un grand bâtiment de briques. Il a été construit voilà quelques années d'après ce que je sais. Il a un but unique : l'enseignement. C'est un des rares lycées mixtes. Il n'y a pas assez d'élèves à Forks pour que garçons et filles soient séparés.

Je vis de l'envie dans les esprits de mon frère et de ma sœur. Leur humanité leur manquait, surtout à Rosalie. Voir ces humains si… libres. Insouciants. C'est vrai que nous ne pouvons que les envier.

Moi je n'ai jamais été dans un lycée. Un précepteur venait chez moi, nous étions assez riches pour le payer. Et puis les temps n'étaient pas les mêmes. C'est vrai que ce n'était qu'il y a vingt ans, mais durant ces deux dernières décennies bien des choses ont changé. Le monde avance vite. Trop peut-être. Il ne prend pas le temps de prendre son temps. De prendre du recul.

Rosalie et Emmett ont ensuite détourné le regard à contrecœur. Oui, je les comprends. Moi aussi j'aimerais être à leur place. Mais je suis un vampire. Ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Alors leur monde m'est inaccessible.

*******

**Forks, 12 juillet 1937**

Alors que je chassais, Rosalie et Emmett ont demandé de convoquer un conseil de famille. Ils voulaient le convoquer sans que j'aie à redire, se doutant de ma réaction. Quand je suis revenu le conseil s'est tenu.

Ils avaient discuté tous les deux de leur côté. Ils désirent s'inscrire au lycée de Forks. Pour la première fois ils avaient bien réussi à me cacher leurs pensées. Nous avons été tous ébahis devant une telle demande, et je me suis moi-même posé des questions sur leur santé mentale. Mais ils étaient sérieux et décidés.

Evidemment, cette décision a ravi Carlisle et Esmée. Moi je restais plus sceptique. Si nous devions commencer à fréquenter activement des humains, Forks n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des endroits avec ces loups autour de nous. Néanmoins je mentirais si cette idée d'essayer d'aller au lycée ne me faisait pas rêver. Ce serait un peu comme avoir un pied de plus chez les humains. Oublier notre condition momentanément.

Rosalie et Emmett commenceront en septembre. Moi on me laisse encore le choix. Je n'ai pas encore fait part de ma décision, mais je pense que je vais accepter. Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que personne ne nous soupçonne. Nous promener dans une ville est une chose. Mais côtoyer au quotidien des humains de prêt, c'est différent. Nous allons devoir être encore plus prudents. Je pense que je vais proposer une grande observation des habitudes humaines, de leurs manies pendant l'été. Nous devrons les reproduire pour qu'on nous soupçonne le moins possible. J'ai remarqué que plus le temps passe, plus les humains s'observent et se critiquent. Nous n'aurons pas le droit à l'erreur. Si nous commettons un faux pas, nous devrons partir.

*******

**Forks, 3 septembre 1937**

Je crois définitivement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Nous n'aurions pas dû reprendre ces cours.

Ils ont recommencé il y a deux jours. Nous étions tous les trois extrêmement stressés, et nous avons failli renoncer à la dernière minute. Mais l'envie était là et quand Rosalie a décidé quelque chose, elle s'y tient.

Autant dire que nous n'avons pas passé inaperçu. Certains nous connaissaient de vue, mais seulement de loin dans le meilleur des cas. Nous avons décidé de commencé tous les trois par la première année, bien que Rosalie et Emmett paraissent plus vieux. Remarquez, cela ne choque pas tellement. Les âges sont quand même variés.

Pour l'instant le niveau ne nous pose pas de problème. Surtout pour moi, je peux entendre les réponses dans les esprits des élèves ou des professeurs. Il faudra toutefois qu'Emmett fasse un peu plus d'efforts. Nous avons procédé à une sorte de remise à niveau pendant ces deux derniers mois. En plus d'étudier les habitudes humaines bien entendu.

Pour l'instant, aucun faux pas n'a été fait. Le plus difficile je crois a été le midi. Il a fallu que nous ne nous fassions pas remarquer. Nous avons donc fait semblant de déjeuner. Infect. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons commencé à nous poser des questions sur les raisons de notre présence ici. Ah oui, nous humaniser. La belle affaire.

Non. Le plus difficile n'a pas été les cours. Le plus difficile n'a pas été le repas. Le plus difficile n'a pas été le mensonge.

Le plus difficile a été les hormones. J'ai détesté de ton mon être ma faculté à lire les pensées ces trois derniers jours. Je me suis senti épié, observé sous toutes les coutures discrètement. Encore, Emmett et Rosalie ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils sont en couple. Nous avions eu dans l'idée de garder cela secret, mais c'était trop en demander à l'un comme à l'autre.

Moi en revanche, je suis « un beau-parti ». Mon père est médecin. Je suis « beau » selon les caractéristiques humaines. Nous sommes riches. Je semble intelligent. Que rêver de mieux ?

Mais si j'ai détesté ma faculté à lire les pensées, pour la première fois j'ai béni mon vampirisme. J'intimide trop pour qu'on vienne m'aborder. C'est comme si une bulle nous entourait tous les trois. On nous laisse tranquilles. Nous nous mêlons aux humains mais nous restons aussi à part. Il vaut mieux. Moins nous sommes tentés, mieux nous irons.

Ces humains, sans en avoir conscience, comprennent que nous sommes dangereux. Ils sentent qu'ils ne doivent pas nous approcher, et c'est une bonne chose. Au moins je n'ai qu'à supporter leurs pensées. Je ne me fais pas aborder. Mais quelque chose me dit que tôt ou tard cela arrivera. Mieux vaut tard que tôt.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

*******

**Forks, 1****er**** octobre 1937**

Il y a quelques jours s'est passé une des plus grosses bêtises de notre époque. Mussolini était à Berlin pour célébrer l'alliance entre l'Allemagne et l'Italie.

Je ne suis pas contre une reconstruction de l'Allemagne, mais là c'est gros comme la bêtise humaine que cela va très mal tourner. Ces alliances qui se forment ne se font pas pour le côté symbolique. Non, cela va bien plus loin. Si nous continuons dans cette voix, ces alliances serviront à définir les clans de la prochaine guerre.

Et dire que la précédente a été mondiale. Là nous continuons à nous enfoncer dans l'ignominie. Mais il y a vingt ans nous ne disposions pas des armes que nous avons aujourd'hui. Si une guerre se déclenche, je suis certain qu'elle sera encore plus meurtrière.

J'observe les esprits humains au lycée. Aucun ne pense à tous ces évènements. Je dois avouer que je suis presque abasourdi par cette naïveté. Néanmoins je me rappelle que j'ai deux fois leur âge et que surtout j'ai le temps pour penser à tout cela. Je ne dors pas, je reste solitaire.

Mes notes à mon piano sont en ce moment mélancoliques et presque colériques. J'aimerais dire haut et fort ce que je pense. J'aimerais leur faire arrêter leurs bêtises et leur faire prendre conscience de la chance qu'ils ont. Mais je ne dois pas me mêler des affaires humaines. Je dois rester à ma place, élève de dix-sept ans du lycée mixte de Forks.

*******

**Forks, 14 février 1938**

Je ne veux plus remettre les pieds dans ce lycée. Je veux dire, j'avais scruté les esprits pour vérifier qu'on ne soit pas découvert, et j'avais été amusé d'entendre certaines pensées secrètes. Mais je ne pensais pas que les plans imaginés se concrétiseraient.

Dans la journée, j'ai eu neuf déclarations. Neuf. Sur une trentaine de filles. Neuf. Soit un tiers des élèves féminines du lycée.

Inutile de dire qu'Emmett en a ri toute la journée. J'ai entendu ses pensées salaces tout au long de la journée. « Celle là n'est pas mal, tu devrais essayer » « Et cette blonde ? Il y a pire comme humaine » « Il serait temps à ton âge que testes la forêt autrement que pour une partie de chasse ! »… Et j'en passe !

Même Rosalie n'a pu s'empêcher d'être amusée. Ce n'était pas le fait que je reçoive des déclarations qui la divertissait. Non, elle est plus sadique. C'était mes réactions qui déclenchaient son hilarité. Tant et si bien qu'au lieu de maîtriser son mari, elle n'était guère mieux.

C'est officiel. Je fuirai le lycée à chaque Saint Valentin.

*******

**Forks, 14 mars 1938**

Ça y est, tout recommence. Ce que j'avais annoncé est arrivé. La guerre reprend. Hitler a envahi dans la nuit du 11 au 12 mars l'Autriche et a officiellement déclaré son annexion hier.

Vous savez quel est le pire ? C'est qu'en Europe ils ne bougent toujours pas. Ils laissent faire. Ils subissent.

Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils vont continuer de subir encore longtemps cette domination allemande. Et quand ils se réveilleront, ce sera trop tard. Tout ce qu'ils pourront faire c'est pleurer sur leur sort. Comme d'habitude.

*******

**Forks, 6 juin 1938**

Je continue de m'informer sur la tournure des évènements en Europe. Les propos d'Hitler sont effrayants. Toujours plus de haine envers des catégories de population, telle que les juifs. Je me dis que finalement il peut y avoir plus dangereux que les vampires. Cet homme est plus dangereux que les vampires. Les monstruosités que j'ai commises lors des quelques années où j'ai failli au végétarisme n'étaient peut-être rien comparé à ce que lui commence à faire.

Parfois je me dis que je devrais aller en Europe. Je devrais aller l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le tuer. J'en ai parlé avec Carlisle lors d'une chasse. Il y a réfléchi, mais n'est pas de cet avis. Pour lui nous n'avons pas le droit de nous mêler des affaires humaines. Nous ne pouvons nous improviser justiciers. Nous n'en avons pas le droit, ce n'est pas notre rôle. Certes nous sommes immortels et nous disposons de cette connaissance que les simples humains éphémères ne possèdent pas. Mais si nous commençons à intervenir dans leurs vies ainsi, nous allons nous perdre et commettre des faux pas.

Je comprends ce point de vue, mais il me dérange. J'ai un peu l'impression de me retrouver en 1917. J'ai le sentiment que je peux apporter ma contribution pour mettre fin à cette guerre, mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Autrefois j'étais trop jeune. Aujourd'hui trop fort, trop différent, trop sage. Trop.

*******

**Forks, 1****er**** septembre 1938**

Nous commençons une nouvelle rentrée scolaire. Nous sommes aujourd'hui en deuxième année de lycée. Maintenant plus personne ne nous adresse la parole. Nous sommes les « inaccessibles ». Ceux qui sont renfermés sur nous-mêmes. Nous inspirons crainte. Nous inspirons mépris. Nous inspirons indifférence.

Mais jamais nous n'inspirons sympathie. Après tout, qui aurait envie d'apprécier des vampires ?

*******

**Forks, 20 septembre 1938**

Et nous continuons à nous enfoncer dans la bêtise. Je ne suis même pas certain de vouloir continuer à suivre l'évolution des évènements. Il semblerait qu'Hitler veuille annexer les Sudètes, et qu'il soit prêt à tout pour cela. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des dons de voyance pour savoir quelle sera la suite des évènements. Tôt ou tard, il gagnera. Les Européens ne réagissent toujours pas. Ou pas suffisamment en tous cas.

J'inquiète Esmée malgré moi. Ces évènements me touchent beaucoup car je déteste être spectateur d'un drame. Mon piano ne fait que retranscrire cela. Où sont donc ces jours où je ne faisais que souffrir de la solitude ? Aujourd'hui elle pèse toujours autant, mais je dois aussi faire face à ce sentiment de colère face à mon impuissance.

*******

**Forks, 3 octobre 1938**

Nous y sommes, les Sudètes sont aujourd'hui allemands. 30 000 km² de territoire appartenant il y a encore quelques jours à la Tchécoslovaquie ont été transférés au territoire allemand. Et les pays occidentaux de l'Europe n'ont rien fait, ils se sont résignés. Je boue de rage.

*******

**Forks, 30 octobre 1938**

Nous venons de rire comme nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis longtemps. Alors que nous écoutions la CBS, Orson Welles a fait une adaptation radiophonique de la _Guerre des mondes_, originellement de H.G. Wells. C'est l'histoire d'extraterrestres qui envahissent la Terre. _[N.A. Cette adaptation avait créé un élan de panique au sein des auditeurs malgré les indications avant et après l'émission présentant la présentant comme une fiction. Emission très connue aujourd'hui encore]_.

Je dois avouer que la retranscription était vraiment très bien faite. Mais le meilleur a été Emmett. Il nous a mimé tout au long de l'émission ces extraterrestres qui viennent pour nous tuer. Evidemment, tout était dans la caricature. Même Carlisle et Esmée n'en pouvaient plus. J'ai du mal à écrire cela tellement je tremble, le fou rire me reprenant rien qu'en y pensant.

Cela fait du bien de se détendre ainsi.

*******

**Forks, 19 novembre 1938**

Les actes antisémites continuent encore et toujours. Les Juifs sont traqués. Ils sont accablés d'impôts. Par moments, je me complais à imaginer la tête d'Hitler s'il avait connaissance des vampires ou des loups-garous. Voudrait-il nous exterminer ? Certainement. Il se servirait de nous comme excuse pour avoir plus de pouvoirs. Mais je ne lui en laisserais pas le temps. Je me complairais à le faire souffrir comme il fait certainement souffrir des centaines ou des milliers de personnes. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un fantasme, un rêve inaccessible pour moi le petit vampire insignifiant que je suis.

*******

**Forks, 3 février 1939**

Laissez-moi aller le tuer avant que tout n'aille trop loin. Je viens de lire une retranscription d'un discours d'Hitler en Europe.

« La guerre à venir entraînera la destruction de la race juive en Europe. »

Déjà, qu'est-ce que la « Race juive » ? Et puis, de quel droit peut-il tenir un tel discours ? Et comment peut-on rester insensible à une telle remarque ? Je suis révulsé par les humains d'aujourd'hui. Ils sont en train de laisser faire des ignominies sans réagir, sans se demander s'il y a un problème.

J'ai à mon tour des envies de massacre.

*******

**Forks, 4 avril 1939**

Enfin un peu de réaction. La Grande-Bretagne s'oppose à toute autre étendue de la conquête allemande. Oui, par les mots. Mais à mon humble avis il aurait fallu se réveiller plus tôt. C'est déjà trop tard. L'Allemagne est réarmée, s'est déjà énormément étendue et a un dangereux psychopathe à sa tête.

De belles paroles, mais trop tard.

*******

**Forks, 3 août 1939**

La tension est à son comble en Europe. Avec le pacte d'assistance mutuelle signé par la France et la Grande-Bretagne en cas d'attaque de la Pologne, tous les pays se préparent à attaquer à la moindre étincelle. Si certains en doutaient, aujourd'hui tout le monde peut voir que la guerre va être inévitable. Hitler la veut, Hitler l'aura.

*******

**Forks, 2 septembre**

Hier la Pologne a été attaquée par l'Allemagne. Nous y sommes. La France et la Grande-Bretagne laissent jusqu'à demain pour que l'Allemagne se retire du territoire. Naïfs ou formels ? Aucune idée. En tous cas, demain la guerre sera déclarée car les troupes ne seront jamais retirées.

*******

**Forks, 3 septembre**

La guerre est officiellement déclarée par la France, le Royaume-Uni, l'Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande. Je suis désespéré par toute cette bêtise. Tout le monde se tend. Le film de Chaplin, _The Dictator_, ne parait plus si polémique. On commence au contraire à crier au génie peu à peu. Comme moi il avait vu qui était Hitler. Comme moi il a voulu réagir. Mais lui il y est parvenu. Oui, sauf que comme moi, personne ne l'a écouté.


	13. 11 : Les vampires sont des saints

_Bonjour !_

_Pfiou ! Il y a un bug sur le site et impossible de publier, j'ai dû ruser sur mes anciennes publications lol.  
_

_Le voilà enfin. Désolée pour l'attente mais il a été difficile à écrire. Je pense l'avoir davantage réussi que le précédent. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore lol. C'est le plus long chapitre jamais écrit sur cette fiction pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais prise par les années. J'ai essayé de ne pas vous faire déprimer grâce à un ou deux passages. Par contre je peux vous promettre que moi j'avais la tablette de chocolat sortie pendant mes recherches… Pas super joyeux tout ça !_

_Je tiens encore à préciser quelques petites choses. Certains peuvent penser que j'ai occulté beaucoup de choses. C'est vrai. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est raconté dans un journal d'un américain au fil des évènements. Il apprend en décalé certains évènements, et d'autre il ne connaitra leur existence que bien plus tard. De même il m'était impossible de refaire avec exactitude toute la guerre. Les livres d'Histoire sont là pour ça lol. J'ai dû choisir selon l'importance donnée à ce moment par Edward et selon ce qu'il apprenait._

_Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Merci à tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. C'est grâce à elles que j'ai réussi à faire ce chapitre, je tiens à le souligner._

_A bientôt !_

_Lauriane

* * *

_

**_Nana_**_ : Oui, pour moi c'était primordial de revoir l'Histoire à travers cette fic car c'est grâce ou à cause d'elle qu'Edward était ce qu'il était lors de sa rencontre avec Bella. En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

**_Alaundra17_**_ : Merci beaucoup. J'avais beaucoup de doutes mais ça m'a rassurée. J'espère que ce chapitre restera dans ta vision des choses !_

**_Johanna_**_ : A vrai dire c'est sur Wikipedia que je m'éclate. Je me sers des classements par date et par thème essentiellement, voilà mon petit secret lol. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. J'ai aussi essayé d'alterner pour alléger le tout._

**_Bébé23_**_ : Merci beaucoup. Alléger comme ça malgré ce genre d'évènements n'est vraiment pas chose aisée. J'espère y être encore parvenue pour éviter de vous faire déprimer lol.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11. Les vampires sont des saints**

*******

**Forks, 5 novembre 1939**

Incroyable. Alors que l'Europe s'enfonce dans une guerre sans précédent, aux Etats-Unis on vient de voter une loi qui non seulement décrète notre neutralité, mais en plus permet de vendre des armes à l'Europe. La loi _Cash and Carry_. Peut-on m'expliquer ?

Je suis prêt à prendre les paris. Aujourd'hui nous sommes neutres. Mais après quelques années de guerre incessante les Etats-Unis arriveront encore pour régler le conflit et se présenteront en vainqueur. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé en 1917 et je suis presque certain que cela va recommencer. C'est tellement prévisible ! Vingt ans ont passé, et pourtant la mentalité est toujours la même. Rien ne nous concerne jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse se présenter en héros.

Je m'interroge sur ma propre place dans le conflit maintenant qu'il est déclaré. Je ne sais pas si je dois rester ici passivement ou si je pourrais être d'une quelconque aide là-bas.

Je prends conscience que moi aussi je suis définitivement figé, et pas seulement dans mon corps de dix-sept ans. Il y a vingt ans je me posais déjà cette même question. Dois-je intervenir ? Dois-je risquer ma vie pour aider des inconnus ? J'avais cru pourtant avoir dépassé toutes ces interrogations. Pourtant l'Histoire se répète et me fait me questionner à nouveau.

En attendant, je reste ce petit étudiant modèle du lycée de Forks. Nous sommes dans notre dernière année, prêts à recevoir notre premier diplôme car aucun de nous trois ne l'avons eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même si Carlisle et Esmée ne le disent pas à voix haute, ils sont fiers de nous trois. De notre humanisation. Nous avons réussi à vivre au quotidien auprès de ces humains et à cohabiter de loin avec ces loups. Ils n'ont jamais eu rien à redire contre nous et leur vigilance, bien que présente, s'est fortement amoindrie.

J'ignore si un jour nous reviendrons à Forks. J'ai envie de penser que oui. Quand les personnes qui vivent aujourd'hui seront décédées. Quand plus aucun humain ne pourra se souvenir de nous. Ici nous avons à peine à nous cacher. Je dois avouer que malgré ma solitude, malgré ma colère relative à l'Europe, malgré les loups, c'est ici que je me suis senti le mieux en vingt ans. Est-ce dû au fait que nous pouvons sortir presque tous les jours ? Est-ce dû au lycée ? Je l'ignore. Mais je me sens mieux. Je profite alors de chaque moment car je sais que cela ne durera pas.

*******

**Forks, 12 avril 1940**

Je suis les avancées de la guerre en Europe comme toujours. Ma conclusion est que je suis heureux pour une fois de ma condition de vampire sinon j'aurais eu le cœur soulevé.

La Pologne. La Finlande. Le Danemark. La Norvège. Tous ces pays du nord de l'Europe sont envahis soit par l'armée russe, soit par l'armée allemande. Et ce malgré leur neutralité.

Et que font les Etats-Unis d'Amérique ? Rien comme autrefois. Nous laissons faire. Mais je me demande si dans une guerre pareille de toute façon nous pourrions faire quelque chose. Les armes ont changé depuis 1917. Les mentalités aussi. Je ne peux qu'avouer que j'ai peur pour notre futur. Si nous continuons ainsi, nous allons vraiment nous détruire. Et les vampires passeront pour des saints au milieu de ce spectacle.

*******

**Forks, 11 mai 1940**

J'ai appris qu'hier la guerre s'est concrètement étendue à l'ouest de l'Europe. L'Allemagne s'en prend aujourd'hui à la Belgique, aux Pays-Bas, au Luxembourg et à la France.

Certains disent que la France est tombée dans un piège. Elle s'est concentrée sur seulement une petite portion de l'armée allemande en Belgique alors que la plus grande attaque vient de plus au sud. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains jours va marquer un tournant dans l'évolution des évènements.

Il parait également que le Luxembourg est déjà occupé, la grande-duchesse Charlotte et sa famille ayant déjà pris la fuite. Si tel est le cas, c'est extrêmement inquiétant. Les évènements ont l'air d'aller vite. Beaucoup trop. Et tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre.

*******

**Forks, 16 mai 1940**

Cinq jours. C'est une semaine d'école. C'est moins d'une semaine entière. C'est le temps que peut prendre un accouchement très difficile à partir des premières contractions jusqu'à la coupure du cordon ombilical.

C'est le temps qu'il a fallu à l'armée allemande pour gagner la bataille contre la France.

C'est le temps pour les Pays-Bas pour capituler.

Cinq jours. Ce n'est rien finalement. Et pourtant l'armée allemande s'étend et envahit chaque recoin comme le ferait l'eau d'un fleuve quand il est en colère et qu'il déborde.

*******

**Forks, 28 mai 1940**

La Belgique vient de tomber. Le roi Léopold III a signé la capitulation de l'armée.

Je ne sais même plus quoi écrire dans ce journal. Je me relis et je ne vois que les mots « guerre », « capitulation »… Est-ce cela l'immortalité ? Voir toutes les guerres se dérouler sous nos yeux sans pouvoir réagir ?

Je refuse cette réalité. Je ne veux pas croire que je suis complètement impuissant. Et je trouverai une solution.

*******

**Forks, 30 mai 1940**

Je viens d'avoir la plus grande altercation avec Carlisle jamais eue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avec Carlisle et avec la famille entière d'ailleurs.

Je deviens fou à rester ainsi, inactif. Je veux agir. J'en ai fait part à Carlisle, et nous avons repris la conversation déjà des centaines de fois abordée. Sauf que cette fois-ci j'étais bien décidé de rester dans ma position.

Quel était mon projet ? Aller en Allemagne et rayer une bonne fois pour toute la menace. Il faut arrêter Hitler maintenant. De combien de morts est-il déjà à l'origine ? De combien d'ignominies ? J'ai conscience que même si nous n'en parlons pas aux informations il y a certainement des massacres. Les juifs sont pourchassés, et j'ai peur de deviner le sort qu'on leur réserve. Il faut l'arrêter.

Quand je l'ai dit, Carlisle a commencé à avoir peur de ma détermination. De manière toujours aussi calme il m'a rappelé pourquoi il ne fallait rien faire. Notre secret. Les Volturi. Notre nécessaire neutralité dans les affaires des humains.

Mais mince ! Est-il aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir que même nous allons être affectés de tout ce qu'il se passe tôt ou tard ? Nous ne sommes plus dans les petites guerres qu'il a connu autrefois. Non. Maintenant les frontières n'existent plus. Un océan n'est rien. Juste un carré d'eau aisé à franchir.

Je lis les esprits. Je vois le monde. J'ai le temps pour cela. J'ai toujours cet esprit critique en moi. Cette faculté de voir la nature humaine telle qu'elle est.

Et je vois. Hitler doit être arrêté tant qu'il est encore temps. Alors pourquoi Carlisle me l'interdit-il ? Il a toujours respecté mes choix jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi s'oppose-t-il aussi violemment à cette décision qui me torture ? Je sais que je peux être pris. Je sais que je peux moi-même être obligé de faire un massacre pour parvenir à mes fins. Mais si je ne le fais pas, je sais que ce sera bien pire.

Je suis parti chasser pendant quatre heures, seul. A mon retour, ils étaient tous les quatre là, à m'attendre. Même Emmett était sérieux. Ils me demandent tous de rester. Pour le bien de tous. C'est là que j'ai compris. Ils ont peur que je me fasse tuer après par les Volturi pour avoir failli révéler notre secret, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas certain de parvenir à arrêter ce massacre.

Leurs pensées m'ont un peu calmé. Mais je deviens fou devant tout cela. Si j'y vais, je risque de dévoiler notre identité et là ce sera les vampires que l'on traquera. Je sais que ma famille sera la première punie, soit par les humains, soit par les Volturi. Mais rester ici me rend presque hystérique. Côtoyer ces lycéens au quotidien qui ne s'occupent que de leur propre petite vie. Qui ne voient pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

D'accord, je l'avoue. Je suis jaloux de leur naïveté. Moi aussi j'aimerais avancer dans la vie en ne pensant qu'à moi, qu'à ma petite vie éphémère. Faire tout pour que chaque jour compte car ils sont à un nombre limité. Mais moi et ma solitude nous sommes éternels. Nous avons le temps de penser. A vrai dire, je suis obligé de m'intéresser à tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Ma vie est tellement vide de sens que si je ne le fais pas, je sais que je vais véritablement dépérir.

J'ai conscience que je suis pathétique. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'éprouve autant le besoin d'aller en Europe pour mettre fin à tout cela. Finalement je suis égoïste. Ce n'est même pas pour sauver la vie de tous ces gens. C'est pour que je puisse trouver un sens à ma propre vie. Pour que je sorte que cet ennui profond.

J'avais raison. Cette sensation de bienêtre, ou au moins ce répit dans ma déprime n'était lui qu'éphémère.

*******

**Forks, 18 juin 1940**

Plein d'évènements ont eu lieu ces derniers jours. J'ai essayé de les suivre du mieux que je pouvais. Il y a quelques jours un maréchal français, Philippe Pétain, a été nommé chef du gouvernement français. Hier il a admis la défaite de la France en demandant que le combat cesse.

J'ai cru que la France était définitivement perdue à cause entre autre de la lâcheté de tous ceux qui n'ont pas voulu se mouiller.

Cependant il y a quelques minutes, le général De Gaulle a fait un appel radiophonique de Londres, appelant la résistance. Je crois que c'est sur lui qu'il faut compter aujourd'hui. Pétain se fait vieux, trop vieux. Il a fait la guerre de 1914 mais je doute que son esprit ait évolué. J'ai peur qu'il ne reste dans le passé sans réussir à s'adapter à la situation d'aujourd'hui.

De Gaulle a l'air plus terre à terre, et surtout il a décidé de ne pas baisser les bras. Cependant je ne peux que douter du résultat de son combat, aussi noble soit-il. Nous verrons bien.

*******

**Forks, 25 juin 1940**

La France est officiellement vaincue. Je crois qu'elle s'est faite à l'idée. Elle n'a jamais connu pareille défaite et ne sait pas comment réagir face à cela. Par conséquent, elle sombre dans une espèce de dépression qui la rend inactive. Seul De Gaulle à Londres semble continuer de réagir. Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois – et avec tous ces évènements j'en ai beaucoup – j'ai bien peur que son combat ne soit vain.

Le monde a changé et sombre peu à peu.

Je pense sincèrement que finalement les vampires ne sont pas aussi monstrueux comparé à certains humains. Quand je pense le combat personnel qu'a dû fournir Carlisle pour être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que certains vampires sont même plus humains que certains mortels. Affligeant.

*******

**Forks, 28 juin 1940**

Aujourd'hui, je ne parlerai pas de la guerre car ma propre existence a été digne d'intérêt. Je dois admettre que j'ai passé une excellente journée, j'ai retrouvé mes réels dix-sept ans, même si officiellement ici j'en ai maintenant dix-huit.

Pourquoi ? J'ai participé à ma première remise des diplômes. Si Esmée avait pu pleurer, nul doute qu'elle se serait transformée en fontaine.

Nous étions tous réunis. J'ai été le premier de la famille à être appelé. Emmett m'a suivi. Puis quelques noms plus tard, c'était au tour de Rosalie. Cette dernière, même si elle ne le montrait pas, était réellement fière d'elle, heureuse. Ce diplôme est la marque de son indépendance. C'est la première chose concrète qu'elle a accompli toute seule. Elle a décidé d'elle-même de s'inscrire au lycée. Elle a travaillé tout au long de ces trois années. Ce morceau de papier est le symbole de la liberté pour beaucoup de lycéens. Mais pour ma sœur, c'est le symbole de la délivrance. Elle n'est pas qu'une beauté parfaite. Elle est intelligente, heureuse en ménage. Accomplie tout simplement.

Emmett de son côté était aussi heureux, mais comme un enfant. Derrière ses airs de grizzli il y a cet homme au grand cœur et très loin d'être bête. Il a aussi pris sa revanche sur la vie car il n'avait pas fait d'études comme cela. Il avait travaillé jeune. Mais maintenant il peut se vanter d'avoir ce certificat de fin d'études.

Quant à moi, ce n'était pas tant le diplôme qui me rendait heureux mais plutôt l'insouciance régnant tout autour de moi qui a réussi à me contaminer. Quand j'ai tenu en main le morceau de papier roulé alors que j'étais habillé de ce stupide uniforme, j'ai compris que cela pouvait être que le début. Pourquoi ne s'arrêter qu'au lycée ? J'ai l'éternité devant moi. Je me suis prouvé que je pouvais côtoyer les humains au quotidien. Pourquoi ne pas pousser les études ? Je sais que je ne pourrais certainement pas exercer l'éventuel métier que j'apprendrais, mais j'ai envie de posséder cette connaissance. Je me complais à critiquer le monde, mais finalement bien des choses m'échappent. Puisque je possède cette éternité, autant la mettre à profit pour apprendre tous ces mystères.

Il y avait un bal qui suivait cette remise de diplômes. Les parents étaient admis bien entendu. C'est aussi un moyen je crois pour toutes les bonnes familles de se rencontrer en vue peut-être d'éventuels mariages. Je pense cependant que cela ne durera pas encore longtemps. Les jeunes s'émancipent de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression par moments d'être vraiment vieux à côté d'eux.

Emmett et Rosalie ont volé la vedette à tous ceux qui espéraient être le roi et la reine du bal. Moi je me suis contenté de rester en retrait. J'ai cependant parfois dansé avec Rosalie. Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire autant depuis longtemps. Peut-être même depuis son mariage. Elle était sincèrement heureuse. C'était comme si nous avions laissé tous nos problèmes de côté pour quelques heures. Nous n'étions plus des vampires mais des humains comme les autres.

J'ai également fait danser Esmée. J'ai éprouvé une profonde tendresse à ce moment là. Elle est vraiment belle. Bien des humains pensent comme moi, mais ils ne peuvent voir vraiment à quel point. Leurs yeux ne sont pas faits pour contempler pareille beauté. Je dirais que Rosalie est la beauté ensorcelante. La beauté du diable. Mais Esmée, c'est le parfait contraire. Elle est une beauté bienveillante. Quand on la regarde on a envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de pleurer, de se confier et on a la profonde conviction qu'elle peut tout nous pardonner.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à partir, nous avons décidé de prolonger la fête. Nous n'étions pas prêts à laisser cette bonne humeur qui nous avait tous enveloppé. Nous sommes alors allés au cinéma à Port Angeles. Ils passaient un film d'animation qui était sorti dans les grands cinémas il y a quelques mois mais qui ne passait ici que depuis quelques jours : _Pinocchio_. Il vient des mêmes studios que _Blanche Neige et les sept nains_, les studios Walt Disney. Ce film a été parfait pour finir la fête. Il donne de l'espoir. Même l'impossible peut arriver si on y croit. Je ne suis pas certains que dans la réalité cela puisse se réaliser, mais malgré nos erreurs nous avons tous droit à une deuxième chance non ? Je me suis reconnu dans ce petit pantin de bois. Moi aussi je me suis éveillé différent un matin. Moi aussi j'ai choisi la voie de la facilité et du plaisir pendant un moment. Et moi aussi j'ai décidé de revenir après sur le droit chemin.

Et surtout, moi aussi j'ai un rêve. Pour Pinocchio, c'était de devenir un vrai petit garçon. Le mien semble plus réalisable à première vue, mais malgré tout il me parait encore plus impossible. Je désire trouver mon âme-sœur. Cette personne qui transformera mon éternité de malédiction en bénédiction.

Alors je vais faire comme Pinocchio. Je vais y croire. Peut-être que demain quand je relirai ces pages je me moquerai de ma naïveté. Je maudirai ces espoirs stupides. Mais cette nuit m'appartient et j'ai envie d'y croire. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures, j'y crois.

Alors que j'écris ces lignes une mélodie me vient à l'esprit. Elle porte tous mes espoirs. Je m'en vais la jouer et l'arranger. Elle sera le témoin de cet espoir de fou pour les jours où je douterai.

*******

**Seattle, 3 octobre 1940**

Nous avons déménagé à Seattle. C'est encore prêt de Forks et le climat n'est pas extrêmement différent, ce qui nous permet de sortir. Je dois m'adapter à la grande ville, ce qui est assez difficile à cause de mon don. Toutefois de m'habitue peu à peu.

Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Emmett, Rosalie et moi entamons un cycle universitaire. Emmett n'était pas vraiment pour, mais sa gentille épouse lui a fait les yeux doux et lui a certainement présenté des arguments convaincants en privé. Je tente toutefois de ne pas y penser.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rosalie et Emmett ont commencé des études de mécanique avancée. Et oui, il se trouve que Rosalie semble particulièrement apprécier toutes les voitures.

Quant à moi, j'ai commencé des études de droit. J'aurais voulu faire médecine, mais j'attends encore quelques années pour cela. Je veux être certain de pouvoir résister au sang un maximum. Les études de droit me paraissaient alors le plus adapté selon moi.

Je continue de suivre activement les évènements en Europe. Le Japon, l'Italie et l'Allemagne viennent de signer un pacte contre la Grande-Bretagne et les Etats-Unis. Ils sont courageux là tout de même. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont intérêt à se mettre les Etats-Unis contre eux. J'espère de mon côté que cela fera réagir mon pays. J'en doute encore toutefois.

*******

**Seattle, 12 novembre 1940**

La guerre continue, et je suis de plus en plus révolté. Maintenant le gouvernement officiel de la France libre commence une collaboration avec l'Allemagne. Ils me dégoûtent. En fait, Pétain me dégoûte. Je l'avais bien pressenti. Il ne sait pas comment réagir face à tout cela et par conséquent fait profil bas devant Hitler, allant jusqu'à cautionner les actions contre les juifs.

Pitié, faites que quelqu'un réagisse !

*******

**Seattle, 22 mars 1941**

Aujourd'hui j'ai quarante ans. J'avais oublié ce détail, tant et si bien que je me demandais véritablement pourquoi ils me fuyaient et me cachaient leurs pensées. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand à minuit ils m'ont kidnappé, mis un sac sur la tête, chanté _la_ _Vie en Rose _d'Edith Piaf dans leur tête, et qu'ils m'ont trainé à environ un kilomètre plus loin que la maison tout en riant.

Quand ils m'ont retiré le sac, je me suis retrouvé devant une Chrysler Thunderbolt. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Ils m'ont offert une voiture, et pas n'importe laquelle. Sans être très porté en mécanique, je dois avouer que personne ne peut nier sa beauté. Ils m'ont fait une incroyablement belle surprise. Je vais en prendre soin mais je sais que je vais aussi y faire doublement attention. Ce genre de voiture ne court pas les rues et gare à celui qui la regarde d'un peu trop près.

*******

**Seattle, 8 décembre 1941**

Aujourd'hui on ne parle que de cela. Certains navires de la flotte américaine se trouvaient dans la rade de Pearl Harbor. Une très grande partie de cette flotte a été détruite hier par les escadrilles japonaises.

Du même coup toute l'Amérique est en ébullition. Je ne sais pas à quoi était destinée cette attaque, mais une chose est certaine maintenant. Les Etats-Unis vont sortir de leur neutralité. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Ce faux pas aura été décisif. S'il n'y a aucunes représailles c'est qu'il y a un problème au sein de notre gouvernement.

J'ai bien peur que dans le futur nous parlions de première guerre mondiale et de seconde guerre mondiale pour qualifier les guerres de 1914 et celle que nous vivons aujourd'hui. D'autant plus que même l'Asie est impliquée.

Je ne souhaite qu'une chose. C'est qu'il n'y en ait jamais une troisième.

*******

**Seattle, 1er décembre 1942**

Ce que je craignais est arrivé. L'Allemagne en a eu assez de devoir collaborer avec le régime de Vichy. La France n'est plus scindée en deux car Hitler a fini par conquérir le reste du territoire. Je suis quand même content de quelque chose. Les Français ont préféré saborder leur propre flotte à Toulon, dans le Sud, plutôt que de la laisser aux mains de l'ennemi. Je n'ose imaginer la tête des Allemands quand ils ont découvert cela ! Je ne devrais pas en rire, j'en suis conscient, mais je crois que c'est un rire nerveux. J'ai l'impression que nous ne viendrons jamais au bout de cette guerre, et je ne sais même plus quoi penser du rôle de mon propre pays dans tous ces évènements.

Mais j'avoue que plus le temps passe moins je comprends les tenants et les aboutissants de cette guerre. Même les anciens alliés se retournent les uns contre les autres. Les Allemands attaquent les Russes. Mais un jour Hitler se brûlera les ailes. Il me fait un peu penser au Napoléon français. A trop vouloir s'étendre il va s'y perdre. Et j'espère que cette perte se fera le plus tôt possible.

*******

**Seattle, 8 septembre 1943**

J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Enfin les Etats-Unis ont agi concrètement. Il y a quelques jours ils ont débarqué en Italie et aujourd'hui leur victoire est officielle : l'Italie a capitulé. Est-ce le début d'une longue période de victoire ? Je l'ignore mais je l'espère.

Avec un peu de chance, un débarquement en France est bientôt prévu également. Selon moi ce sera un tournant décisif. Si la France est libérée le reste suivra. Hitler ne pourra survivre à cette défaite. J'ai cependant peur que l'URSS en profite en même temps. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir et trop quoi penser mais je suis soulagé malgré tout de cette bonne nouvelle. A l'université ce sujet est dans toutes les conversations. De l'excitation s'est emparée des étudiants.

Moi comme d'habitude je me fais transparent, j'observe. Mais je suis satisfait de la tournure des choses.

*******

**Seattle, 7 juin 1944**

Hier les forces alliées ont débarqué en France, en Normandie. Il faut que les résultats soient là. Nous arrivons peut-être à la fin de cette guerre monstrueuse. Je le souhaite tellement. C'est étrange. Pourtant je ne suis pas impliqué là-dedans. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai vécu une guerre similaire. Peut-être parce que je veux croire que tout être n'est pas destiné à tuer ou être tué. Peut-être parce que je m'accroche désespérément à mon humanité et que je veux que cette humanité ne soit pas elle-même monstrueuse.

Je l'ignore, mais je sais une chose : un espoir m'envahit à l'idée de la fin de ces horreurs.

*******

**Dawson (Canada), 16 août 1944**

Il y a quelques jours nous avons déménagé au nord ouest du Canada, à Dawson. Nous avions tous terminé nos études, et même si exercer aurait pu me plaire, je ne pouvais plus prétendre avoir vingt-deux ans. Nous allons reprendre le lycée pour une seconde fois.

Hier un nouveau débarquement a eu lieu en France, dans le Sud cette fois-ci, en Provence. Peut-être que les choses vont continuer d'avancer.

*******

**Dawson, 25 août 1944**

Paris est libérée. Je crois que c'est enfin la fin de tout cela. Nous y approchons en tous cas. Je suis fier de me dire américain aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais raison. Les Etats-Unis ne sont intervenus qu'au moment où l'on pouvait les considérer en héros. Ils sont venus au bon moment, mais n'auraient-ils pas pu éviter tous ces morts s'ils s'étaient réveillés avant ?

En tous cas, je sais maintenant que l'Europe sera peu à peu libérée.

*******

**Dawson, 3 avril 1945**

En ce moment, toute la guerre se passe en Asie presque. Les bombardements américains au Japon se disent sanglants.

Etrangement je n'arrive vraiment pas à me réjouir de cela. Encore des massacres. Quand ce n'est pas d'un côté c'est de l'autre. J'espère que tout cela va vite s'arrêter car des élans de révolte s'emparent à nouveau de moi.

Parallèlement, j'arrive peu à peu à m'habituer à nouveau à la vie de lycéen. Cela a été assez difficile au début car à l'université les préoccupations étaient moins futiles. Là nous sommes revenus dans cette naïveté caractéristique de cet âge. C'est plus difficile que ce que je croyais.

*******

**Dawson, 8 mai 1945**

Le monde est en fête. Il y a quelques jours Adolphe Hitler, celui qui a fait couler tant de sang, s'est donné la mort.

Et aujourd'hui, l'Allemagne a officiellement capitulé. Tout est terminé ou presque. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'Europe peut respirer tranquillement.

Une page de l'histoire qui aura duré plusieurs années se tourne peu à peu.

*******

**Dawson, 7 août 1945**

C'est officiel. Les vampires sont des saints à côté des humains. Les Américains ont fait éclater hier une bombe dite nucléaire à Hiroshima. La plus destructrice de tous les temps. Une seule bombe a fait des dizaines de milliers de morts.

Comment peut-on cautionner autant d'horreurs ? Ce n'était pas que des militaires. Il y avait aussi des civils. Des femmes, des enfants. Toute une population qui avait été entrainée dans une guerre qu'elle ne comprenait même pas.

Maintenant je comprends Carlisle et son point de vue sur notre neutralité. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que nous fassions, il restera toujours quelqu'un pour faire pire.


	14. 12 : Le lutin et le guerrier

_Bonjour ! Voici enfin le chapitre. Je m'excuse vraimennt pour l'attente mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à le commencer, tant par l'envie que par le temps. Traiter de la guerre froide n'est pas mon truc du tout, du coup vous n'aurez pas grand chose dessus. En revanche, j'ai fait apparaitre mes derniers personnages principaux, inutile de vous le cacher le titre parle de lui-même lol. _

_Je ne vais pas blablater davantage. Tout comme pour l'Ange des Etoiles je ne répondrai pas aux reviews anonymes car là cela me prendrait vraiment trop de temps, désolée on m'attend... Je me rattraperai je vous le certifie. _

_Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je pense qu'il peut vous plaire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13. Le lutin et le guerrier**

*******

**Dawson, 10 janvier 1946**

Peut-être que finalement de cette guerre nous allons en retirer quelque chose de bon. Aujourd'hui s'ouvre la première assemblée des Nations Unies. J'ignore si cette organisation va perdurer ou aura un véritable pouvoir à long terme, mais j'ai envie pour une fois de garder un peu espoir. Après ces bombes et ces horreurs peut-être que les humains ont enfin compris qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire ces horreurs. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai un peu déculpabilisé de toutes les horreurs que j'ai moi-même faites il y a quelques années. Non que je me justifie ou dis que ce n'est rien, mais j'ai trouvé plus monstrueux. Je ne devrais pas être soulagé car ce que j'ai fait est inqualifiable, mais savoir que je ne suis pas le plus monstrueux sur cette planète… et bien je dois avouer que cela me fait un peu de bien.

Il y a quelques semaines j'avais délaissé un peu mon piano. Je crois que j'ai des moments avec, des moments sans. Selon si je suis vivant ou si je subis la vie. J'ai recommencé à composer hier. Esmée a encore une fois été mon inspiration. Emmett s'est un peu foutu de moi, me qualifiant de trop sentimental. Bien sur il ne pensait pas à mal, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il s'abstienne. Je ne me sens de nouveau pas à ma place. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui arrive un peu mieux à me comprendre, quelqu'un à qui je pourrais me confier. Le temps me pèse tout simplement.

*******

**Dawson, 6 septembre 1946**

Il semblerait qu'il y ait de plus en plus de tensions entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie. Ils se sont partagés le gâteau et en veulent une plus grande part. Puéril et démoralisant. Finalement j'avais tord. Ils n'apprendront jamais.

*******

**Montpelier (Vermont), 28 juillet 1947**

Nous venons de déménager à nouveau. Peut-être la dernière fois que nous restons sur le continent américain. Nous avions envie d'essayer de visiter le vieux monde. Après tout, seul Carlisle le connait d'autant plus que c'est sa terre d'origine. Toutefois nous avons décidé d'attendre un cycle de plus. Pour quelles raisons ? Aucune véritable. Ou peut-être parce que la guerre est encore trop récente. Je n'ai pas envie de lire toutes ces atrocités dans les esprits des européens. Ils ont tous été touché par ces atrocités. Ils ont tous eu leur propre expérience de tout cela. Chacun a souffert. Et si je dois voir les souffrances de chacun je vais devenir plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. Attendons un cycle.

Sinon la bêtise humaine continue. Je commence à être témoin d'une nouvelle crainte. Celle du communisme. Tous les humains ou presque n'ont plus que ce mot à la bouche. Le communisme. Ils le craignent comme ils craignent la peste. Alors on traque tous ceux qui pourraient l'être afin de les détruire. Je suis au pays de la Liberté, mais tant que cette liberté s'inscrit dans la ligne de conduite que décident nos dirigeants.

*******

**Montpelier, 15 octobre 1947**

Les humains ont enfin réussi à faire ce qui leur paraissait impossible il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors qu'à nous autres, vampires, cela ne parait pas si extraordinaire, pour la première fois des humains sont parvenus à franchir le mur du son. Cet exploit a été accompli hier par Charles Yeager. Affirmer maintenant que le monde va vite ne prend plus qu'une signification. Espérons que cet exploit ait des bonnes répercussions.

*******

**Montpelier, 12 janvier 1948**

Alléluia ! Pour une fois que la Cour Suprême sert à quelque chose… Elle a affirmé aujourd'hui même une vérité qui ne semblait malheureusement pas évidente pour tout le monde : les blancs et les noirs sont égaux devant l'enseignement. En fait, dommage qu'elle ait précisé le « devant l'enseignement ». Le plus juste aurait été d'arrêter la phrase à « égaux ». C'est cependant déjà une avancée.

En parlant d'enseignement, j'ai commencé en septembre dernier des études de médecine. Carlisle m'y a encouragé. Je sais que je dois éviter de me retrouver face à du sang humain, mais je me contrôle de mieux en mieux et pouvoir faire ces études est extrêmement stimulant. Bien sûr je me trouve parmi les meilleurs, voire le meilleur. Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai un cerveau surdéveloppé de vampire et surtout je n'ai pas besoin de dormir la nuit, me permettant d'étudier à ma guise. De même, j'ai quand même de l'expérience de part Carlisle. Cependant j'y travaille avec beaucoup d'ardeur et de plaisir. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout de ces études, même si je n'exercerai certainement pas. J'ai commencé des petits débats avec Carlisle. Il me corrige des erreurs que certains de mes professeurs peuvent nous dire, complète d'autres points. Parfois, c'est moi qui lui apprends certaines choses. Cela lui permet en même temps de se « mettre à jour » sur les dernières techniques ou avancées scientifiques. J'aime cela.

*******

**Montpelier, 1****er**** mars 1948**

Il semblerait qu'en Europe cela continue de se battre. D'un côté ceux qui approuvent le système américain, d'un autre celui soviétique. Prague a été victime de cette bataille et elle a perdu. L'influence de l'Europe de l'ouest est de plus en plus grande. J'ignore où cela va nous mener. J'appréhende un peu, je dois l'avouer.

*******

**Montpelier, 7 octobre 1949**

Une nouvelle république vient d'émerger en Europe. La République Démocratique allemande. Cette animosité entre l'Europe de l'Est et l'Europe de l'Ouest ne cesse de croitre. J'ai l'impression que tout ce territoire est rempli de gaz et que ce gaz attend la moindre petite étincelle pour pouvoir exploser.

*******

**Montpelier, 26 décembre 1949**

Et un Noël de plus. Les années passent et se ressemblent de plus en plus. Emmett et Rosalie se sont offerts leurs cadeaux débordants d'amour (et de sexe), Carlisle et Esmée de même, mais cette fois-ci tout en tendresse. Moi mes énièmes compositions aux autres. Carlisle cette année m'a trouvé un cadeau original et je dois dire qui m'a beaucoup plu. Je l'ai « dévoré » dans la nuit.

C'est un livre d'Orwell. _1984_. Il a imaginé le futur tel qu'il serait en 1984. Un futur dominé par la dictature, enfin plutôt le totalitarisme. Je dois avouer que j'ai été révolté en le lisant, mais cet Orwell a très bien décrypté la société dans laquelle nous nous enfonçons. J'espère que d'autres vont le lire et se révolter face à cela.

*******

**Montpelier, 27 mars 1950**

J'ai vécu la journée la plus étrange de toute ma vie vampirique. J'ai décidé de la conter comme si je la revivais pour vraiment comprendre.

Nous chassions tous les cinq dans les environs. Il nous faut toujours nous éloigner beaucoup pour la chasse à cause de la grande masse d'habitants. C'est l'inconvénient de la ville, d'autant plus que nous habitons dans la capitale de l'Etat. Soit dit en passant, cela peut être vraiment problématique quand Emmett se comporte en véritable ours sortant de l'hibernation et ressort de la chasse avec une chemise en lambeaux maculée de sang, voire pas de chemise du tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit nous revenions doucement vers la maison légèrement en retrait de la ville après une partie de chasse ordinaire, sans évènement majeur. Nous étions cependant un peu sur nos gardes car nous avions trouvé quelques temps plus tôt des traces d'autres vampires. Deux pour être exact. Ironiquement cela avait excité Emmett qui n'a qu'une envie : avoir une bonne grosse bagarre. Les ours ne lui suffisent plus et je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ses enfantillages.

Alors que nous ne nous trouvions plus qu'à approximativement trois kilomètres de la maison, j'ai _entendu_ deux esprits. En voyant ce qu'ils voyaient je compris vite qu'ils étaient devant la maison.

C'était un homme et une femme. Deux vampires. Probablement ceux dont nous avions flairé la trace auparavant. J'ai alors prévenu les autres avant de me reconcentrer. Et là, le vampire femelle eut des pensées qui m'arrêtèrent presque dans mon élan alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un kilomètre qui nous séparait. Ces pensées allaient à une vitesse folle. Cela me donnait presque le tournis. Imaginez une voix de lutin qui carillonne. Imaginez un rire de cristal. Et imaginez un moulin à parole.

_Salut Edward ! Tu ne me connais pas encore mais moi je te connais. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, nous venons en paix. Je suis Alice et je suis très contente de te rencontrer enfin. Nous avons visité la maison avec mon compagnon Jasper et je dois avouer que ta chambre est vraiment géniale. Tu ne m'en voudras pas j'ai descendu tes affaires dans le garage, jolie voiture d'ailleurs, pour que nous puissions mettre les nôtres. Avec tous mes vêtements je ne pouvais décemment pas prendre la chambre d'amis qui était trop petite. Je te laisserais refaire la décoration comme tu voudras ! Ah je te vois arriver, à tout de suite pour les réelles présentations !_

Effectivement nous arrivions. Devant nous se trouvaient un lutin et un vampire aux nombreuses cicatrices. Je ne pus que me tendre devant cette vision. C'est la marque non seulement d'un combattant régulier, mais aussi d'un bon combattant puisqu'il est toujours en vie. Il était grand, blond et semblait à la fois maître de lui-même mais aussi tendu. Enfin, disons que de visage il semblait serein, mais ses pensées étaient beaucoup plus confuses.

A côté de lui, un petit bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante, les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène et surtout un grand sourire communicatif.

Avant d'avoir un quelconque accident avec Emmett ou Rosalie, je leur signifiai que selon moi nous ne courions aucun danger. Enfin nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur. Carlisle parla le premier évidemment.

- Bonjour, soyez les bienvenus. Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille. Esmée, mon épouse, et Edward, Rosalie et enfin Emmett.

- Bonjour !, répondit le petit lutin sans se départir de son entrain. Je suis Alice et voici mon compagnon Jasper. Je dois vous avouer que je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, d'autant plus que c'est la raison de notre venue. Nous allons bien nous entendre j'en suis certaine ! J'ai le don de voyance, et je vous ai tous vu. Je sais quel régime vous avez adopté, et je trouve cela extraordinaire. Jasper et moi venons de nous y mettre et nous voudrions nous joindre à vous. A vrai dire, nous avons déjà installé nos affaires comme je le signifiais à Edward par la pensée. Sa chambre me semblait juste parfaite pour nous. Je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas Edward, je l'ai vu, pas la peine de faire semblant ou de faire cette petite moue ! – _Quelle moue ? Bon d'accord, j'avoue j'avais essayé de la faire culpabiliser mais je ne suis pas fort à ce petit jeu… _– S'il vous plait ! Dites oui !

Et là, imaginez un petit cocker qui tourne légèrement la tête vers la droite, vous fait ce regard de chien maltraité, et multipliez le par mille. Vous aurez l'expression d'Alice. A vous fendre le cœur. En l'espace d'une minute, elle avait réussi à se mettre toute la maison dans la poche. Esmée qui était heureuse que la famille s'agrandisse et qui adorait le pétillant d'Alice. Carlisle qui était surpris et flatté que les deux nouveaux arrivants lui demandent de l'aide pour ne se nourrir que de sang d'animaux. Emmett qui trouvait Alice géniale grâce à son dynamisme, et également qui s'imaginait avoir de bonnes bagarres avec ce Jasper. Rosalie qui ne s'inquiétait pas de son couple puisqu'elle était avec Jasper et qui était heureuse d'avoir une autre femme dans la maison.

Et moi. Et bien je subissais. Mais je dois avouer que cette situation m'amusait beaucoup. Je venais de me faire subtiliser ma chambre sans protester. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à tourner la situation d'une telle manière que cela ne me dérangeait même pas. Toutes mes affaires étaient dans le garage et pourtant je m'en fichais. Pire encore, je trouvais cela normal.

Ce lutin est un manipulateur. Je vis Jasper se détendre au même moment, et je lus dans ses pensées son soulagement pour nos réactions.

Esmée invita tout le monde à entrer et commença déjà à parler décoration avec Alice. Jasper se faisait plus discret. Au cours d'une longue discussion nous en avons appris davantage sur eux.

Alice semble être transformée depuis 1920. Quand je dis semble, c'est qu'elle n'en est pas certaine. Elle n'a pas de souvenirs de sa vie antérieure. Elle a beaucoup erré et son don de voyance s'est développé peu à peu. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle et Jasper se sont rencontrés il y a de cela deux ans. Et c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'elle nous a connus. Selon elle, il marche de manière assez subjective tout en étant fiable. Chaque décision que nous prenons affecte l'avenir d'une certaine façon, et c'est cela qu'elle voit. Si nous changeons de choix, l'avenir change également, ainsi que sa vision. Ce n'est jamais figé. J'aime ce don en un sens. Ou plutôt son idée philosophique. Cela m'incite à penser que rien n'est écrit et que nous sommes maîtres de notre existence. Rien n'est figé, nous avons toujours le choix.

Jasper a également un don, celui d'empathie. Avant tout son véritable nom est Jasper Whitlock. Il ressent en fait les émotions des gens et peut les influencer. Je comprends pourquoi il était aussi tendu puis s'est détendu ensuite. Je le soupçonne d'avoir utilisé son don pendant notre rencontre d'ailleurs. Il est plus vieux que moi, dans tous les sens du terme. Il est né en 1843 à Houston et a été transformé en 1863 pendant la guerre de sécession. Il nous a expliqué pourquoi il avait autant de cicatrices, et Carlisle était particulièrement intéressé par son récit car il a été témoin de loin de cette période.

D'après ce que j'ai appris il y a eu une guerre de territoire dans le sud et une création d'armées de nouveaux nés. J'en avais déjà entendu parler auparavant mais cela ne m'avait jamais attiré l'attention plus que cela. Il a combattu énormément. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de raconter cela ici. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit pendant qu'il le racontait, et je me suis senti de trop. C'est sa vie, je n'avais pas le droit d'enfreindre ainsi son intimité alors que nous nous connaissons aussi peu. Je ne pouvais faire autrement mais tout de même. Il a certainement ressenti mon sentiment de culpabilité car il m'a expliqué par la pensée ensuite qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a beaucoup tué, aussi bien des vampires que des humains. Il nous a avoué avoir énormément de mal avec le végétarisme. J'ai lu dans son esprit qu'il le faisait autant pour Alice que pour lui. D'un côté il ne veut plus tuer et ressentir ce que ressentaient ses victimes. D'un autre il ne veut pas décevoir Alice.

L'amour qu'ils se portent est extrêmement fort. Autant que celui que se portent Carlisle et Esmée ou Emmett et Rosalie. Mais c'est encore un peu différent. Il est très profond, psychique. J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils sont en osmose. J'en suis un peu jaloux, mais de la jalousie venant de l'admiration.

Bien entendu, ils ont été immédiatement acceptés dans la famille. Ils ont définitivement pris ma chambre sous mon regard désespéré. Nous avons transféré mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande chambre.

Nous avons tous vite compris que nous allions vraiment tous perdre le peu d'intimité qu'il restait. Moi lisant les pensées c'est déjà quelque chose. Mais maintenant nous avons une voyante et un empathique. Autrement dit, fini les petits secrets. J'avais réussi à garder ce journal secret jusqu'à maintenant. Je sais maintenant qu'Alice est au courant de son existence. Toutefois elle m'a signifié qu'elle le garderait pour elle-même. Elle n'en parlera même pas à Jasper et contrôlera ses visions pour ne pas voir ce que j'y marquerai.

Je sens que quelque chose va changer avec eux. Notre vie va être bouleversée, y compris la mienne. La maison est déjà plus vivante. Alice, Rosalie et Esmée ont déjà prévu une virée dans les magasins toutes les trois. Alice nous a avoué qu'elle se servait de son don pour spéculer en bourse en toute sécurité mais aussi pour voir le temps afin de prévenir les rayons de soleil. De plus, il va surement nous être utile à long terme pour prévenir de mauvaises surprises.

Mais moi je vois aussi autre chose. J'essaie de les observer sans les observer. Disons que je ne veux pas violer leur intimité mais je voulais définitivement en savoir plus sur eux. D'après mes observations, Alice derrière son exubérance a l'air de penser beaucoup aux autres et d'avoir un cœur d'or. De même, derrière la réserve de Jasper, je crois qu'il y a une plus grande humanité que ce qu'il croit. Une grande écoute. J'ai peut-être finalement trouvé les deux personnes qui me permettraient de me sentir moins seul. Ces personnes avec qui je pourrais parler et qui me comprendraient, autre que mes parents. J'attends de voir avec beaucoup d'impatience.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : la vie avec Alice et Jasper : spéculations, Paris, paris et baseball... C'est parti pour le rock n'roll !_


	15. 13 : Une vraie famille

_Bonjour à tous ! Du blabla avant la lecture._

_Déjà, des très grandes excuses. Je vais arrêter de répondre aux reviews, quel qu'elles soient et ce pour les deux FF. Je m'explique. Je reprends les cours, et cette fois-ci, j'ai environ 2h de transport par jours au minimum. Certains soirs je termine même à 20h, je vous laisse calculer... Je choisis donc de me concentrer sur les publications et de laisser de côté les réponses aux reviews. Je les lirai bien évidemment, et si vous avez de vraies questions ou des problèmes j'y répondrai évidemment. Mais je ne ferai plus de réponse systématique. Je m'en excuse vraiment, j'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Je sais que certains se posent la question, alors je refais vite fait mon petit CV. J'ai actuellement 20 ans (et toutes mes dents !), je suis en troisième année de droit et j'habite en région parisienne._

_Sinon, voici le nouveau chapitre. Aucun fait historique, juste du 100% Cullen. Je pensais au début relater dedans la première partie de baseball mais ce sera relégué à la prochaine fois je pense, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire. Néanmoins je me suis bien amusée à écrire tout ça, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi. _

_Chapitre destiné aux fans du couple Alice-Jasper._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13. Une vraie famille **

*******

**Montpelier, 7 décembre 1950**

Esmée voulait des enfants, elle les a eus. A n'en pas douter. Nous approchons dangereusement de la période de Noël et je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas être pire qu'Emmett à l'approche de cet évènement. Je me trompais. Il y a pire. Dix fois pire. Alice.

Ce lutin est complètement excité. Elle saute dans tous les sens, ratisse tous les magasins dans les deux cent kilomètres environnants (et encore, je crois qu'elle a pour projet d'aller du côté de New-York pour finir…). Je me demande sincèrement comment fait Jasper.

D'ailleurs j'avoue que cela a été un peu tendu entre lui et moi pendant quelques semaines. Mon don combiné au don d'Alice a créé une certaine complicité entre elle et moi. Et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait partager. Les conversations silencieuses que nous avons la capacité de faire l'ont fait se sentir un peu exclu. Je crois qu'il a tout simplement eu peur qu'Alice lui échappe.

Il n'a pas compris à quel point elle peut l'aimer. Toutes ses décisions, tous ses choix sont orientés d'une manière ou d'une autre vers son âme sœur. Avant d'aller quelque part elle vérifie toujours que cela ne le fera pas souffrir ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je crois que même toute cette préparation de Noël a un lien très fort avec lui. Elle veut tout simplement lui apporter cette insouciance, cette magie. Pour qu'il ne souffre plus du régime ou de son passé. Jasper culpabilise encore beaucoup pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Il faudra un jour que je lui raconte ma propre expérience pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas été le seul dans ce cas. Que je ne suis pas aussi blanc que ce que je parais. Je lui dois bien ça.

Sinon la tension s'est quand même amoindrie. Je lui ai parlé tout simplement. Je lui ai dit que j'aimais beaucoup Alice, mais comme une sœur. Peut-être même une jumelle. Mais pas davantage. Oh que non. Je l'adore, mais il m'est impossible de l'imaginer autrement. Jamais je n'aurais la patience de Jasper envers elle. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fatigué depuis que je suis vampire que quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi. Je ne sais jamais quand elle va s'arrêter et je me demande continuellement où elle puise son énergie. Peut-être de Jasper. On dirait que jamais rien ne peut l'atteindre. Toujours calme, je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé. Violent certes, surtout quand il a soif et qu'Emmett doit le remettre dans le droit chemin (ce qu'il adore faire évidemment !) mais jamais vraiment en colère. Il est très différent de moi sur ce point. Moi je peux être facilement en colère, mais dans ces moments là je n'aurais pas forcément recours à la violence. Ce sera froid mais encore plus dangereux.

Bref, l'arrivée du nouveau couple a changé énormément de choses. Je ne sais pas encore quelles seront véritablement les conséquences à long terme. Je veux dire dans au moins une dizaine d'années. Mais je me sens chez moi avec eux tous. Toujours seul, mais un peu moins. Jasper peut ressentir mes émotions et nous avons parlé plus d'une fois tous les deux. Alice peut anticiper mes réactions et sa fraicheur et sa joie de vivre nous contaminent facilement. Je dirais que je suis en ce moment dans une de ces rares périodes de ma vie où je me sens mieux. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que cela dure éternellement, mais j'ai espoir que cela m'apaise suffisamment longtemps pour que je supporte la vie jusqu'à la prochaine pause.

*******

**Montpelier, 25 décembre 1950**

Et un Noël de plus… mais qui ne se ressemble pas. Nous avons presque fait cela dans la tradition. Il ne manquait plus que la dinde… en fait non, elle y était. Emmett nous a fait la blague de nous servir du sang de dinde en apéritif. Une blague douteuse, mais même si nous avons été désespéré devant son attitude, nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de rire.

Les cadeaux ont été divers et variés, mais Alice a vraiment trouvé la perfection. Je dois avouer que si nous n'avions pas de problème d'argent déjà auparavant, l'arrivée du couple dans la famille nous a mis définitivement à l'abri du besoin. Alice avec ses visions peut voir sans aucun problème les fluctuations de la bourse, ce qui nous permet de nous enrichir extrêmement vite sans aucun risque. Je dois avouer que nous en profitons.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a trouvé le cadeau parfait. Une nouvelle voiture. Mais elle n'a pas choisi n'importe laquelle. Elle vient de me faire découvrir une marque de constructeur que je ne connaissais pas. Volvo. Je suis tombé en admiration devant les courbes de la voiture. C'est une PV444. Je crois que je resterai fidèle à la marque pendant un bon moment.

Autrement j'ai réussi cette année à faire autre chose que des compositions pour ma famille. Avec les avancées qu'ils font en termes de technologie je dois avouer que notre téléviseur était un peu dépassé. J'en ai racheté un pour tout le monde. Emmett évidemment s'est empressé de le tester. Heureusement que Rosalie est arrivée à temps sinon il est fort probable (enfin non ce serait arrivé, Alice l'a vu) qu'il ait réussi à casser le bouton en l'enfonçant un peu trop rien qu'à la première utilisation. La délicatesse et Emmett n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

Mais le moment le plus fort a été le cadeau de Jasper envers Alice. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas regarder l'avenir quant à son cadeau, et ce bien avant qu'il ne se décide. Il avait d'ailleurs eu bien du mal à avoir sa promesse, et moi j'étais chargé de vérifier qu'elle ne trichait pas. Si elle trichait il revenait sur sa décision.

Et elle n'a pas triché. C'est pourquoi quand il s'est agenouillé devant elle avec un écrin contenant une bague devant lui, elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps si elle en avait eu la possibilité. Il lui a fait un discours magnifique qui n'appartient qu'à eux, c'est pourquoi je ne le retranscripterai pas. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et nous n'en faisions tout simplement pas partie, et c'est normal.

Cela aurait dû me rendre triste, même si j'étais heureux pour eux. Mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Jasper et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup sur notre passé. Nous avons vécu des atrocités et nous avons commis des atrocités. J'ai longtemps cru qu'à cause de cela le bonheur me serait interdit. J'avais été trop monstrueux et l'amour ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Mais les voir ainsi, aussi heureux et fusionnels, m'a redonné espoir. Malgré tout son passé Jasper peut goûter au bonheur, et ce dernier était palpable quand Alice a murmuré « oui ». Alors pourquoi me serait-il interdit à moi ? Je peux être patient. Je vais peut-être souvent désespérer, mais il y a une femme quelque part qui sera faite pour moi. Peut-être n'est-elle pas née. Peut-être que je devrai attendre un millénaire. Mais je la trouverai un jour. Et je refuse de me contenter de ce que la vie veut bien me donner, d'un prix de consolation. Je crois que mon père et ma mère s'aimaient vraiment. Je veux connaitre moi aussi le grand amour, comme eux, comme Carlisle et Esmée, comme Emmett et Rosalie, comme Alice et Jasper. Un jour moi aussi je ferai ma demande avec la bague de ma mère.

*******

**Montpelier, 23 mai 1951**

Depuis quelques jours, Alice n'a qu'un mot à la bouche et en tête, et je crois qu'elle est en train de gagner : Paris. Elle veut se marier dans une des villes de l'Amour. On aurait pu penser qu'ils se seraient mariés assez vite après la demande, mais Alice ne cesse de changer d'avis quant à la ville. Depuis quelques jours, c'est Paris en France qui a gagné l'estime de ma sœur. Elle veut se marier dans la ville de l'Amour mais aussi dans la capitale de la mode. Elle veut se trouver une robe de mariée là-bas. Elle veut faire les photos au jardin du Luxembourg. Elle dit même avoir trouvé la date idéale : 10 août. Elle dit qu'il n'y aura pas de grand soleil, néanmoins la journée sera malgré tout très belle. Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? D'autant plus que la France est le pays de tous les contes de fée. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû regarder _Cendrillon (N.A. Sorti en 1950)._

Remarquez, nous voulions retourner dans le vieux monde. Peut-être est-ce une occasion ?

*******

**Paris (France), 7 juin 1951**

Le lutin a gagné. Nous avons pris l'avion et nous voici en Europe, à Paris. Je ne sais pas si je suis impressionné par la ville. Peut-être suis-je trop blasé. Mais quand je vois Rosalie, Emmett et Alice excités comme ils ne l'ont jamais été (et ce n'est pas peu dire !) je me pose des questions sur ma propre santé mentale. Suis-je hermétique à tout cela ?

Non, ils sont à la réflexion définitivement des extrêmes. Rosalie, Esmée et Alice sont en ce moment même en train de faire les boutiques sur les fameux Champs-Elysées. Pendant ce temps Emmett et Jasper se défoulent avant le retour de leur compagne en se battant. Enjeu du pari : celui qui perd doit accompagner les filles dans leur prochaine séance de shopping pour leur porter leurs paquets sans jamais se plaindre. Emmett est heureux, il a une chance de pouvoir gagner puisqu'Alice n'est pas là pour fausser la donne. Quoi qu'il ne soit pas certain qu'elle aurait avantagé son futur mari, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de l'avoir avec elle.

Je suis bien heureux de ne pas faire de la partie car j'ai proposé une fois d'accompagner Alice, plus jamais je ne recommencerai. D'autant plus que maintenant nous n'avons plus le droit de porter deux fois la même chose, alors il faut acheter tous ces vêtements. Il m'arrive toutefois de désobéir à cette règle primordiale car j'aime bien mes vêtements et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas les reporter. Enfin bref, c'est Alice.

Elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut comme robe et sait où la trouver. Elle va être magnifique. Emmett et moi sommes les deux témoins de Jasper, Rosalie et Esmée ceux d'Alice. Elle a demandé à Carlisle de lui prendre le bras. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient pleurer quand elle lui a fait cette demande. C'est en quelque sorte lui dire qu'elle l'aime déjà comme un père. C'est le cas, je le sais. Mais autant Alice peut être extrêmement exubérante, autant en ce qui concerne les sentiments très profonds elle peut tout garder en elle sans jamais rien dire. C'est peut-être le pont entre elle et Jasper.

*******

**Paris, 17 juin 1951**

_« - Oh comme c'est beau !_

_- Je me verrais bien la redessiner à ma manière. A votre avis, en combien de temps je pourrais tordre le métal pour lui donner une forme de… tiens ! D'ours !_

_- Emmett, si tu ne veux pas goûter à nouveau la joie du canapé, tu n'as pas intérêt à aller plus loin dans tes réflexions ! »_

Oui, voici un extrait des conversations que nous avons eu aujourd'hui. La première réplique vient d'Alice. La deuxième évidemment d'Emmett (de qui d'autre sinon ?) et c'est sans aucune surprise Rosalie qui lui a répondu.

Il ne faisait pas très beau aujourd'hui et nous avons réussi à convaincre le lutin de lâcher un peu les préparations du mariage pour visiter Paris. Et je dis bien visiter, pas faire les magasins. Croyez moi nous avons eu du mal à ne pas nous arrêter dès qu'elle voyait une vitrine où étaient exposés des vêtements. Décourageant presque. Heureusement que Jasper était là pour la maîtriser un peu.

L'extrait de la conversation provient des minutes qui ont précédé la montée à la tour Eiffel. Je ne suis pas certain de la trouver belle d'ailleurs, je dois l'admettre. Impressionnante pour des humains, d'autant plus que nous avons presque le même âge, mais belle ? Non. Je la trouve sans charme. Peut-être suis-je trop vieillot comme s'est amusé à me traiter Emmett. Je suis désolé, mais je trouve le château de Versailles bien plus beau. D'accord, c'est très différent. Mais bon.

Nous sommes évidemment montés en haut. Nous avons pris les escaliers. La montée a même fait l'objet d'un pari entre Emmett, Jasper et moi. C'était à celui qui montait le plus vite sans pour autant dépasser la vitesse humaine. Il fallait réussir à doser. Emmett a tenté de nous barrer le passage, mais à chaque fois Alice le voyait. Sans le vouloir vraiment, elle m'a permis de gagner. Les deux autres garçons sont condamnés à écouter du Debussy pendant un mois sans avoir le droit de râler ou de me demander de changer.

Ils râlent d'autant plus de cette punition qu'un tout nouveau style de musique commence à apparaitre et qu'ils aiment beaucoup. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, du rock n' roll. Je dois avouer que j'aime aussi. Cela change et moi qui ne suis pas vraiment un danseur, je me sens transporté par le rythme. Mais juste pour leur rappeler qu'ils ont perdu, je pense qu'ils vont entendre toute la journée du Debussy en boucle. Pour une fois qu'ils ne pourront pas râler je ne vais pas m'en priver. Je trouve cela juste dommage qu'ils n'arrivent pas à apprécier ce génie à sa juste valeur. Enfin bon, en même temps demander à Emmett d'être sensible à la délicatesse d'une musique prête un peu à rire.

Le mariage arrive assez vite. Nous commençons à nous faire une situation en France. Nous ne reprendrons pas les cours au lycée comme prévu. Trop de choses sont différente par rapport à l'enseignement et Emmett ne veut pas à avoir vraiment à étudier. En fait, nous commencerons comme si nous venions d'obtenir notre diplôme.

Alice va faire une école de stylisme. Elle a tant bien que mal essayé de convaincre Jasper de la suivre, mais il a réussi à ne pas se laisser avoir. Et pour cela, je l'admire vraiment. Son meilleur argument était sans conteste le fait qu'il ne soit pas prêt à se mêler autant à des humains. Nous aimons tous beaucoup Jasper, mais nous étions du même avis. Il va du coup étudier à la maison pour se remettre à niveau par rapport aux études. Afin que quand il soit prêt il puisse venir sans aucun problème avec nous au lycée.

Ne me demandez pas comment, mais Rosalie est parvenue à se faire embaucher chez le constructeur automobile Renault. Je crois qu'elle aime vraiment les voitures et qu'elle voudrait en connaître tous les secrets afin de pouvoir les améliorer personnellement. Elle dit qu'un jour ces voitures pourront faire du deux cent miles à l'heure (très arrondis, 300 km/h). Peut-être a-t-elle raison. Avec les avions cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Emmett vient avec elle d'ailleurs. Je ne suis vraiment pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

Carlisle a trouvé un poste dans un hôpital de la région parisienne. Il a préféré éviter la capitale pour ne pas attirer trop le regard sur lui. Esmée reste à la maison. Nous avons tenté de la convaincre de travailler pour changer, de sortir pour voir du monde. Mais officiellement elle dit qu'elle préfère rester à la maison afin de restaurer des meubles anciens, peindre ou encore lire. Officieusement je sais qu'elle ne veut pas laisser Jasper tout seul et qu'elle prévoit de leur offrir, à lui et à Alice, une petite maison en cadeau de mariage. Alice est évidemment déjà au courant, mais n'en montre rien. Je crois qu'elle a été bouleversée quand elle a eu sa vision par la générosité et la bonté d'Esmée.

Enfin, moi, je m'essaie à une faculté de littérature. Cela changera de la faculté de médecine. J'ai envie d'étudier tous ces philosophes européens, ces écrivains que je ne connais pas… Bien sur je continue le piano à mes loisirs, mais la littérature en ce moment m'attire presque davantage.

Voilà la vie que nous allons avoir en France. Et tout ça pour Alice à l'origine. Néanmoins je ne regrette pas. Même si je me suis senti un peu perdu au début, j'aime beaucoup.

*******

**Paris, 11 août 1951**

Depuis hier, nous avons officiellement un monsieur et une madame Whitlock. Le mariage a été magnifique, autant que ceux de Carlisle et d'Esmée ou de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

Je ne sais pas qui était le plus excité et le plus anxieux à l'idée de la cérémonie entre Alice et Jasper. En effet, notre empathique qui ne perd jamais son calme ressemblait presque à Alice devant une vitrine d'un magasin. C'était à voir une fois, et Emmett et moi n'avons pas fini de lui rappeler son état. Même ses pensées étaient confuses. Il avait peur qu'Alice ne vienne pas. Nous avions été chassés depuis la veille au soir de la maison familiale afin que tout soit respecté selon les coutumes. Il n'avait pas le droit de voir la mariée le jour du mariage avant la cérémonie. Nous en avions profité pour chasser bien qu'Emmett ait proposé activement d'aller au Moulin Rouge. Jasper, Carlisle et moi avions immédiatement refusé, d'autant plus qu'il oubliait qu'Alice avait ses visions. Pour qu'il n'insiste pas je lui avais rappelé que Rosalie aurait été immédiatement au courant et que cela m'aurait fort étonné qu'elle apprécie notre visite dans cet endroit de Montmartre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Alice est arrivée à l'heure accompagnée d'Esmée et de Rosalie. J'ignore laquelle des trois était la plus en beauté.

Esmée avait cette beauté naturelle que j'aime tant. Elle avait une robe longue, parme, comme Rosalie d'ailleurs. Mais elle était délicatement coiffée et légèrement maquillée. La bonté et la douceur étaient dans chacun de ses gestes et de ses sourires.

Rosalie était également magnifique, et Emmett a dû attendre quelques secondes avant de s'en remettre. Tout n'était que perfection sur elle. La robe était parfaitement adaptée à son corps. Aucun cheveu ne dépassait de sa coiffure et rien n'était laissé au hasard. Son maquillage était à la fois présent et subtile.

Enfin Alice. Elle qui est si exubérante, elle ressemblait à une fleur délicate et d'une pureté parfaite. Si elle avait été humaine, je sais qu'elle aurait pleuré tout au long de la cérémonie. Tout comme Esmée d'ailleurs. Sa robe n'avait rien d'extravagant pour une fois. Elle l'avait vraiment bien choisie, elle était parfaite pour elle. Je me rends compte que j'utilise beaucoup le mot « parfait » aujourd'hui mais il n'y a pas d'autres termes. Un ange. Voilà à quoi ressemblait la femme qui est devenue en quelques mois ma véritable sœur.

En France le mariage se déroule obligatoirement en deux temps. Un temps pour le mariage officiel, devant le maire, et un temps devant le prêtre. Le mariage devant le maire était très formel, même si tout a bien été fait dans les formes, Carlisle emmenant Alice à Jasper. Je plains quand même le pauvre maire car je sais qu'il a été très impressionné et presque mal à l'aise de nous voir tous les sept.

Mais le plus émouvant était à l'église. C'est à ce moment là que les deux amoureux avaient choisi de prononcer leurs vœux personnalisés. Je trouvais cela presque étrange que des vampires se marient dans une église mais en les regardant, je ne pus nier que c'était l'endroit parfait pour célébrer leur union. Une telle osmose, un amour si fort réchauffant tous les cœurs ne peut que se célébrer dans un endroit où seule règnent la paix et l'amour. Qui voudrait se battre dans une église ? Non, c'était… parfait.

C'était le mariage dont a toujours rêvé Alice depuis qu'elle a rencontré son texan. Elle m'avait demandé que ce soit moi qui leur fasse leur première danse. Que ce soit une de mes compositions. J'avais accepté à l'unique condition qu'elle ne scrute pas l'avenir pour savoir comment elle serait. Elle me l'avait promis. J'avais alors composé devant mon piano pendant qu'elle était en cours et Jasper en chasse.

C'était une valse qui reflétait pour moi leur relation. Surprenante mais non moins forte. Deux êtres différents créant un tout que rien ne pourrait séparer. Je voulais dépeindre l'exubérance d'Alice, le calme de Jasper, et le pont qu'il y avait entre eux : leurs sentiments profonds. Je les avais imaginés dans la clairière de Forks que j'avais découverte, dansant tout simplement au milieu de ce havre de paix.

Alors ils ont dansé sur ma composition. Moi au piano laissant mes doigts agir sans me poser de question alors que je les regardais pour m'adapter si besoin. Eux au milieu du salon de la maison en train de danser, enfermés dans leur bulle. Et les autres les regardant, se remémorant leurs mariages respectifs et heureux pour le couple.

Tout simplement. Je suis toujours aussi seul, mais je suis heureux. J'ai une vraie famille sur qui je peux compter et je me sens à ma place actuellement. J'ai retrouvé espoir car à les voir je ne peux que croire en l'amour. Je peux attendre. J'ai l'éternité devant moi.


	16. 14 : Carpe diem

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Petit blabla, et même **petit coup de gueule**. J'ai reçu une review aujourd'hui qui m'a assez énervé je dois l'avouer. Je sais que je suis du genre à partir au quart de tour mais quand même. _

_Je refais ma biographie une dernière fois. Je suis en **troisième année de droit**. Contrairement aux idées reçues, on ne glande pas au contraire. Mes horaires sont des horaires à la con avec des temps de transport quand tout va bien de minimum trois-quart d'heure allé ou retour. Donc **au mieux**, **une heure et demi** dans le train ou le bus. Je suis par ailleurs **bénévole dans une association pour les enfants** qui me tient vraiment à coeur et qui me prend beaucoup de temps, surtout en début d'année. Et j'ai quand même une **vie privée** avec des amis et un homme qui même s'il n'est pas aussi parfait qu'Edward (lol) compte évidemment beaucoup pour moi.  
_

_Bref, je cours. Et pourtant comme j'ai horreur de ne pas finir ce que je commence, **je continue mes 2 FF tant bien que mal**. Oui je suis occupée, mais dès que j'ai cinq minutes et que je ne dors pas sur mon écran j'avance un petit peu. Parfois j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire deux phrases, mais au moins elles sont là._

_Donc quand au bout de** dix jours **on me fait **la remarque**, bien que faite de manière aimable je le reconnais, que je me fais attendre je l'ai un peu mauvaise. Je tiens à préciser que je suis **certaines FF où il faut parfois attendre plusieurs mois entre deux chapitres**. Dix jours pour une fiction aussi difficile à écrire telle que celle là à cause des recherches que je fais, je trouve ça raisonnable._

_Comme l'attente semble trop longue, je publie mon chapitre écrit de moitié. Maintenant je pose une question très simple à tout le monde. **Je passe aux chapitres courts comme celui-là, quitte à mettre un thème sur deux chapitres, pour faire des publications régulières, ou je continue mes chapitres à la longueur habituelle en faisant des publications plus longues ?** Dites le sincèrement. Moi ça m'est vraiment égal. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je grogne mais je ne mords pas. Je continue bien les FF comme je l'ai dit, même si je m'arrache parfois les cheveux. Je tiens malgré tout à rappeler que je le fais parce que j'aime les écrire, donc me mettre de la pression (je fais référence à la review) ne me donnera pas envie de me presser. Vous **pouvez me dire que vous êtes impatients du chapitre quand je tarde**, mais **inutile de me rappeler depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas écrit**, je pense être la première au courant._

_Bref, j'arrête. Je suis désolée si vous pensez que je suis partie un peu trop vite en vrille, je suis épuisée. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 14. Carpe diem **

*******

**Paris, 14 octobre 1951**

Ça y est, nous avons repris les cours. Enfin, j'ai repris les cours. Je pense que cela va me plaire. Je commence néanmoins à voir de plus en plus les différences d'époques entre la mienne et celle dans laquelle j'évolue actuellement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus… insouciante. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot. Moi j'avais la guerre qui était au premier plan. Là, nous en sortons. Et puis les français ont l'air de se soucier moins des tensions qui commencent à monter entre les Etats-Unis et l'URSS.

Je croyais que l'excitation d'Alice allait se calmer après le mariage. Quelle désillusion ! Elle est presque pire qu'avant. Epuisant. Heureusement que j'ai repris les cours, au moins j'ai quelques heures de repos.

Hier soir Alice a vu arriver un orage. Nous n'avons pas compris pourquoi elle nous l'a signalé au début. Puis j'ai vu dans son esprit son intention. Elle avait décidé de s'essayer au sport des humains. Plus précisément au base-ball. J'ai cru au début qu'elle plaisantait, mais pas du tout. Elle avait même tout prévu. Les battes, les balles résistant à notre force, et même le terrain où nous pourrions jouer. Elle avait recherché au fin fond de la forêt de Fontainebleau une clairière à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle nous a vu jouer et surtout elle n'a rien vu qui pourrait nous mettre en danger.

Carlisle fut amusé par l'idée, Emmett et Rosalie enthousiastes et Jasper a suivi avec beaucoup d'entrain. Esmée et moi nous sommes alors regardés et avons tout simplement éclaté de rire. Nous sommes donc allés à cette clairière. Emmett et Jasper ont commencé par tenter de réinventer les règles. Heureusement que Carlisle a une très grande culture, sportive comprise, et il a ainsi pu mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Nous avons ensuite délimité le terrain en débattant sur les distances. Au début Emmett voulait garder les écartements normaux entre les bases. Il savait parfaitement que sa force allait lui donner un avantage considérable, mais qu'à la vitesse je pourrais le battre. Nous avons ensuite voté, et un écartement bien plus grand a finalement été décidé.

Il restait encore ensuite à définir les équipes. D'un côté il y avait ceux qui voulaient faire les filles contre les garçons. De l'autre ceux qui voulaient équilibrer selon les dons. Ou encore selon les capacités physiques. Finalement Esmée a estimé qu'elle avait besoin d'arbitrer, de peur que cela ne se termine en pugilat. Par ailleurs Alice et moi avons été interdits d'être dans la même équipe. Jasper a eu l'interdiction de se servir de son don pour avantager son équipe ou handicaper l'équipe adverse.

Ainsi, d'un côté il y avait Carlisle, Alice et Emmett. De l'autre, Jasper, Rosalie et moi. Nous avions décidé de séparer les couples afin d'ajouter un peu d'enjeu.

Croyez-moi si vous voulez, mais nous avons mis plus de temps à préparer le jeu plutôt qu'à jouer ensuite. Heureusement qu'Alice avait prévu le coup car sinon l'orage serait passé sans que nous n'ayons pu en profiter. Enfin les premiers coups de tonnerre nous parvinrent aux oreilles. Il avait même commencé à pleuvoir mais cela ne nous dérangeait vraiment pas.

Que dire de cette partie de base-ball ? L'orage était vraiment providentiel. Dès que la batte touchait la balle le vacarme était tel que les deux grondements se confondaient dans leur ampleur. De même lorsque nous nous culbutions sans le vouloir.

Finalement le score a été serré. La force d'Emmett s'est compensée avec ma vitesse. Les visions d'Alice avec ma télépathie. La sagesse de Carlisle avec l'esprit cartésien de Jasper. Et les tentatives lamentables de désarçonnement des couples se sont équilibrées. Esmée a tenté tant bien que mal d'arbitrer et annonça le score au dernier coup de sifflet de 9 à 11 pour Alice, Emmett et Carlisle. D'accord, mon équipe a perdu. Mais je pense sincèrement que leur équipe était favorisée. Mauvais perdant ? Non, réaliste. Mais la prochaine fois nous ferons mieux, je le garantis !

*******

**Paris, 7 décembre 1951**

Nous voilà repartis dans la préparation de Noël. Evidemment, Alice est complètement excitée à cette perspective. Elle a à nouveau promis à Jasper de ne pas regarder le futur. Je sais de mon côté qu'il prévoit de lui offrir un vrai voyage de noce. Il est vrai que tout s'est enchainé si vite qu'ils n'ont eu pas l'occasion de partir. Je sens que ce Noël va être quand même plus calme.

*******

**Paris, 25 décembre 1951**

Encore un Noël qui n'a pas ressemblé au précédent. Je veux bien instaurer cette tradition ! Alice fait en ce moment même sa liste de course pour partir en voyage avec Jasper, alors que ce voyage n'est prévu que pour début juillet.

On m'a offert un livre de citations d'auteurs du monde entier. Je crois que c'était pour montrer qu'ils font attention à mes passions, littérature comprise. Il me semble même que c'est une idée de Jasper.

Carpe diem.

C'est celle que j'ai décidé de retenir. Ironie du sort, c'est la première citation que j'ai lue au hasard.

Carpe diem.

*******

**Paris, 4 avril 1952**

Nous repartons. En urgence.

Jasper a craqué. Une jeune femme sentait trop bon et s'est trouvée trop près de lui alors qu'il chassait en compagnie d'Emmett. Ce dernier n'a rien pu faire. C'était trop tard, la jeune femme était déjà mordue.

Il culpabilise tellement ! Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aie une conversation avec lui pendant que les autres font nos bagages. Tant pis, Paris me plaisait.

*******

**Paris, quelques heures plus tard**

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à plusieurs moments de la journée, mais je crois que j'en ressentais le besoin. J'ai discuté longuement avec Jasper. Je lui ai tout raconté. Même certaines choses dont personne n'était au courant. Je lui ai dit pourquoi j'avais quitté Carlisle et Esmée pendant un temps, bien avant l'arrivée de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Je lui ai raconté mes motivations, mes excitations, toutes mes hontes. Il a su pour le braqueur que j'ai châtié. Je lui ai raconté pour le kidnappeur d'enfants que j'ai pris plaisir à tuer. Et je lui ai dit comment j'étais revenu à la raison. Ce couple d'amants qui sentait trop bon. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Leur seule erreur a été de croiser ma route.

Il m'a écouté sans prononcer un mot. Mais j'entendais ses pensées. Au début il ne me croyait pas. Puis il a compris que je ne plaisantais pas.

Je lui ai détaillé tous mes sentiments à ce moment là. La supériorité. La conviction que je valais mieux qu'eux. Que je représentais la justice. Puis ma culpabilité et la haine envers moi-même. L'incapacité de me pardonner.

Et il a continué d'écouter.

Et j'ai comparé son histoire à la mienne. Lui ne savait pas vraiment qu'il pouvait vivre autrement. Il avait été conditionné pour tuer durant la guerre de clans de nouveau-nés. Et là, il a juste dérapé malgré lui. Comme moi j'avais dérapé pour ce couple. Mais moi je n'avais pas toutes ces excuses. Je connaissais Carlisle, je suivais le végétarisme. Pourtant j'avais choisi de me nourrir à nouveau d'humains me croyant supérieur avec mes facultés. J'avais tué sciemment.

Et malgré cela, quand j'étais revenu, Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, heureux de me retrouver. Ils m'accordaient ce que je ne pourrais jamais m'offrir : le pardon. Ils ne me jugeaient pas, ils m'acceptaient tel que j'étais. Car c'est ainsi dans cette famille. On ne se juge pas mutuellement. On se dispute parfois. On tombe en désaccord. Mais on ne se juge pas, du moins pas profondément. On ne juge pas nos éventuelles faiblesses momentanées. On s'encourage en fait à les surmonter.

Je sais qu'après notre discussion Jasper ne s'était pas pardonné, mais il se sentait mieux. Je vis de la gratitude dans son regard et ses pensées étaient toutes dans ce sens. De mon côté, j'avais été heureux de lui en parler. Je sais désormais que Jasper se sentira vraiment comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Jusqu'à maintenant je crois qu'il se sentait un peu à part, comme le conjoint d'Alice qui faisait véritablement partie de la famille. Maintenant, il nous considère comme des frères et sœurs.

La famille s'est définitivement agrandie.

Je garde ma citation de Noël : _**Carpe diem**_.


	17. 15 : Doutes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre attendu ^^ Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. A ma connaissance, j'ai revu les évènements les plus importants, les indispensables (pour ceux qui pensent à Denali, c'est le contenu de ce chapitre). Mais il me reste encore cinquante ans à faire ! Ouch. Je ne peux pas faire cinquante ans d'Histoire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt ici. J'ai donc besoin de vos idées. _

_Voici ma petite proposition. Donnez moi des idées de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pendant ces prochaines cinquante années, les endroits où ils pourraient aller, etc. Tous ces petits trucs qui pourraient presque être des OS. Je me charge après de les faire et de les incorporer selon la date et les humeurs d'Edward. _

_Sinon, à propos de Tanya. Je sais que pour beaucoup vous la voyez en grande méchante, mais à y réfléchir en écrivant ce chapitre, si ça avait été le cas je pense qu'Edward se serait brouillé avec tout le monde. Donc j'ai modéré, j'espère que vous serez satisfaits du résultats._

_Dernière chose, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, j'ai participé au concours d'OS d'Allocop. Allez voir dans mon profil si vous avez envie de la lire. Attention, elle est rating M à cause du lemon._

_Voilà, bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos encouragements dans vos reviews du dernier chapitre. Vous remarquerez que celui-là a une taille à peu près normale. Après c'est le problème de l'inspiration qui se pose lol._

_A bientôt_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 15. Doutes**

*******

**Denali (Alaska), 27 avril 1952**

Depuis quelques jours nous sommes en Alaska. Nous sommes donc revenus sur le continent américain. Cette région nous permet de sortir un maximum sans être repérés. De même, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde et Jasper peut se sevrer tranquillement et reprendre confiance en lui.

Alice est vraiment adorable avec lui. Toujours patiente, toujours aimante.

Nous ne sommes cependant pas seuls. Nous avons retrouvé une tribu de vampires que Carlisle connaissait d'avant. En fait, il connaissait l'un d'eux de la période où il a séjourné à Volterra. C'est même un ancien Volturi. Eléazar. Je sens beaucoup de sagesse à l'écoute de ses pensées.

Il vit avec Carmen, sa femme, et trois autres vampires. Irina, Kate, et Tanya.

Evidemment, la première réflexion d'Emmett eut attrait au fait qu'il était seul avec trois femmes. Quoi d'autre de la part de mon frère ? En même temps, je m'étais fait la même réflexion et même Carlisle était amusé de la situation.

J'ai appris que Carmen était la femme qui a inspiré Prosper Mérimée pour faire sa nouvelle qui deviendrait ensuite le fameux opéra. Il est vrai qu'elle est très belle.

Un bon point de leur part. Ils sont tous végétariens. Nous avons déjà chassé une fois tous ensembles et je dois avouer que c'était assez sympathique. Kate a l'air d'avoir un caractère bien à elle. Pas de faux-semblant, mais plutôt un franc-parler. J'apprécie car le mensonge ou le détournement commencent vraiment à me lasser depuis le temps. Quant à Irina, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la connaitre beaucoup.

Et Tanya. Et bien je dois avouer que je suis sceptique. Je crois qu'elle essaie de me séduire. Je veux dire, j'entends à travers ses pensées qu'elle me trouve séduisant, mais le jeu auquel elle semble vouloir jouer me dépasse un peu.

Je crois que je vais attendre de voir.

*******

**Denali, 4 mai 1952**

Opération « canapé » pour Emmett. Nous avons depuis une heure une Rosalie complètement furieuse contre son mari. Elle vient d'apprendre qu'il a réussi à se procurer le calendrier des photographies de nues de Marilyn Monroe. Elle n'a visiblement pas apprécié. J'avais pourtant essayé de lui susurrer qu'il courait à sa perte s'il réussissait à l'obtenir, mais il m'a répondu à ce moment là que sa « Rose saurait qu'il n'aime qu'elle ».

Il a intérêt à être imaginatif pour se faire pardonner.

*******

**Denali, 21 juin 1952**

Je ne sais pas trop que faire. Tanya devient de plus en plus entreprenante vis-à-vis de moi. Je relis mon journal et j'y lis des rêves de grand amour, de romantisme. Pourtant les pensées de Tanya sont loin d'être romantiques. Je lui plais énormément. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point. Est-ce seulement mon corps qu'elle veut ou voit-elle plus qu'un beau vampire ?

Moi j'essaie de la regarder. Je ne peux nier qu'elle est belle. Grande, blonde, des jambes presque infinies. Si Emmett n'était pas profondément amoureux de sa Rosalie je sais qu'il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'est toujours pas tiré entièrement d'affaire. Cependant je sais qu'il projette de demander à nouveau la main de son épouse, et le lutin a vu que cela règlera tous les problèmes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas comment me comporter envers Tanya. Dois-je répondre à ses avances et vivre au jour le jour comme me le suggère Emmett ? Ou dois-je m'en tenir à mes convictions ? Une chose est certaine. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tanya. Elle a beau être belle, je ne suis pas plus attiré par elle que je ne l'étais par Rosalie avant l'arrivée d'Emmett. Et je crois que bien que gentille, elle est un peu trop manipulatrice.

D'un autre côté, je me pose des questions sur ma propre santé mentale. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit. Aujourd'hui une belle femme fait tout pour me séduire, mais je reste de marbre, figé comme la glace. A la relecture de mon journal, c'était déjà le cas quand j'étais humain. Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas en un sens. Soit il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule personne faite pour moi et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, soit je ne sais pas… L'amour n'est peut-être pas fait pour moi finalement. Je suis fait pour le regarder, le décrypter, mais pas le vivre. C'est extrêmement frustrant.

Dans ces conditions, ne devrais-je pas me laisser aller avec Tanya ? L'influence d'Emmett sur ma raison me dirait oui. Mon cœur crie de ne pas abandonner, de continuer de chercher, et de me réserver à celle qu'aura vraiment choisi mon cœur. A mon âme sœur.

Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu.

*******

**Denali, 3 juillet 1952**

Happy Birthday Rosalie ! Elle qui veut toujours quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, elle l'a eu. Emmett l'a redemandée en mariage après un discours qui nous a tous laissé sans voix.

Il nous a prouvé une fois de plus que derrière cette apparence rustre il savait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement romantique et de beaucoup plus cultivé que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Dans son discours il l'a comparée aux grandes femmes de la littérature, du cinéma ou de la politique. Je sais qu'il l'avait beaucoup travaillé ce discours, mais il était vraiment exceptionnel.

Rosalie sanglota tout le long et je sus par Jasper qu'elle était complètement chamboulée. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Eléazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate et Tanya étaient également tous sous le charme. Carmen s'est mise à complimenter le couple en espagnol car elle ne trouvait plus les mots en anglais.

J'hésitais encore quant à mon attitude envers Tanya. Je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant. Je veux trouver mon âme sœur et me réserver pour elle. Je lui expliquerai.

*******

**Denali, 4 juillet 1952**

Je viens de m'entretenir avec Tanya. La conversation a été longue et assez difficile car elle ne voulait pas au début s'arrêter de me séduire. Elle pensait que j'étais prêt et que je venais pour cela.

Au moment où j'allais partir, découragé de ne pouvoir lui parler, elle s'est arrêtée et a accepté de m'écouter, voyant que j'étais vraiment venu pour cela.

Je lui ai alors parlé de mes peurs, de mes doutes quant à l'amour. De mes sentiments quant au fait que je ne trouverai peut-être jamais la personne qui me ferait prononcer des discours tels que celui qu'a énoncé Emmett à Rosalie.

Elle était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand je la coupai. Je n'écoutais pas ses pensées, me concentrant sur les miennes, mais je savais qu'elle allait encore me proposer quelque chose.

J'ai alors ajouté que malgré tout je voulais croire en cette personne qui m'attendait quelque part. Peut-être n'était-elle même pas née. Mais je voulais y croire. Et je voulais me réserver pour elle. Telle a été mon éducation, celle apportée par mon aimante de mère. Telle est la vision des choses que m'a apporté le fait de vivre avec Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. J'ai assisté à deux des trois coups de foudre. Pour le troisième, je l'ai vu à travers les esprits des deux protagonistes. J'entends quotidiennement dans leurs pensées l'étendue de leur amour respectif. Je veux le vivre également. Et je suis prêt à attendre.

Elle m'a attentivement écoutée. Alors que je disais ces paroles je comprenais l'étendue de mes convictions. Mais aussi ce que cela impliquait. Je risquais de finir seul à jamais. De ne jamais connaitre les plaisirs de l'amour. Mais je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.

Elle est restée longtemps silencieuse, repensant à mes paroles. Finalement elle s'est levée, m'a fait une bise sur la joue, et m'a souhaité bonne chance. Ses pensées n'étaient plus confuses. Elles me montraient également son admiration à mon égard. J'y lus qu'elle aurait voulu penser comme moi, qu'elle m'enviait.

Je compris alors que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Elle va respecter ma décision même si je sais qu'elle espère toujours que je revienne dessus. Mais en attendant, je garde mon espoir de trouver la bonne personne.

Je sais que toute la famille espérait qu'un déclic se passe entre Tanya et moi. Je vais les décevoir mais je préfère cela. Je préfère passer mon éternité seul plutôt qu'avec la mauvaise personne. Et cela, ils le comprendront sans aucun doute possible.

*******

**Denali, 20 septembre 1952**

Emmett et Rosalie ont renouvelé leurs vœux aujourd'hui, anniversaire de leurs premières fiançailles, devant la présence d'une grande famille cette fois-ci. Jasper et moi étions les témoins d'Emmett et Alice et Esmée ceux de Rosalie. Il y a donc eu un petit échange par rapport au dernier mariage célébré.

Evidemment, Eléazar et toute sa famille étaient également présents. C'est pourquoi le mariage a été très différent. Enfin, plutôt l'après-cérémonie. Jasper et moi avions préparé tout un ensemble de défis, de jeux et de plaisanteries pour les jeunes mariés.

C'est ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett ont dû danser un rock endiablé malgré la tenue de la jeune mariée. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont dû goûter à un traditionnel gâteau de mariage préparé par Kate et Irina. Je me rappellerai à jamais leurs grimaces. J'ai cru que Rosalie allait renoncer mais finalement nous avons réussi à la persuader.

De même, Emmett a été contraint de chanter la sérénade à sa bien-aimée. J'avais préparé justement un accompagnement instrumental pour cela. J'avais choisi une chanson toute nouvelle. Elle est française et même s'il n'a pas osé l'avouer à voix haute je savais qu'il avait beaucoup aimé : _Mon manège à moi _d'Edith Piaf. _[NDLA : mettez vous la chanson, et imaginez vous Emmett la chantant… Le pauvre, je le maltraite vraiment dans les fictions !]_ Le spectacle était hilarant mais il s'en est très bien sorti. De mon côté j'avais du mal à ne pas faire de fausse note à cause de mon fou rire.

Nous avons tous énormément ri. Je me suis senti moins seul que dans les précédents mariages, peut-être parce que j'avais trois autre célibataires à mes côtés. J'ai pu danser avec elles trois et je dois avouer que c'était très agréable. Non que je n'aime pas danser avec les femmes de ma famille, au contraire, mais cela change. Je dansais tout simplement avec une femme, et non avec une sœur ou une mère.

Toutefois cet avantage a évidemment ses inconvénients. Tanya a retenté de me séduire, profitant certainement de l'ambiance qui régnait. Jasper m'a demandé par la pensée de la refroidir sinon il allait se jeter sur sa femme. Je me suis excusé d'un regard et j'ai de nouveau fait comprendre à Tanya que je ne voulais pas qu'elle insiste. Elle a ragé mais a accepté mon nouveau refus. Je lui ai toutefois fait comprendre que ce n'était pas elle, mais moi. J'avais entendu dans son esprit ses doutes quant à ses talents de séductrice.

Bilan de la journée. Magnifique. Les mariés étaient resplendissants et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisirs dans les plaisanteries que nous avions préparées. L'épisode Tanya n'a même pas réussi à m'enlever ma bonne humeur. En un sens c'est très flatteur qu'elle s'accroche ainsi. J'espère que le temps venu je pourrai me servir de mes charmes pour séduire la femme de mes rêves.

*******

**Denali, 7 janvier 1953**

Je désespère de nouveau devant la logique des humains. Le président Truman vient de révéler au monde entier que les Etats-Unis possèdent dorénavant la bombe à hydrogène. Une bombe de plus pour encore plus de destructions. L'épisode de la bombe nucléaire n'a donc vraiment apporté aucune sagesse.

Je sais ce qu'il essaie de faire. Il tente de faire peur à l'URSS pour éviter une guerre. Mais de tels rapports de force créant un équilibre malsain sont-ils vraiment probants ?

*******

**Denali, 12 février 1953**

Je reviens de la meilleure partie de base-ball que nous ayons eu depuis que nous avons commencé à jouer. Il n'y a pas à dire, le jeu prend une toute autre tournure quand le nombre de joueurs augmente. Même Eléazar a joué, Carmen étant arbitre avec Esmée.

J'espère passer encore des moments comme celui-là.

*******

**Denali, 8 août 1953**

Nous commençons à penser sérieusement à repartir. Denali est très bien et maintenant Eléazar, Carmen et les filles font partie de la famille, un peu comme des cousins. Mais nous avons aussi la nostalgie de notre propre famille avec notre intimité.

Par ailleurs, Jasper a repris peu à peu confiance en lui. Je crois qu'Eléazar y est pour beaucoup. Nous réfléchissons à une éventuelle destination. J'aurais aimé retourner à Forks, mais c'est encore trop tôt. Il nous faudra encore attendre une petite cinquantaine d'années.

*******

**Detroit (Michigan), 1****er**** septembre 1953**

Un nouveau cycle commence. Toutefois il va être un peu différent. Nous voilà à Detroit dans le Michigan, mais surtout Jasper nous accompagne au lycée. Nous en avons longuement parlé tous ensembles, débattant. Mais nous lui faisons tous confiance et grâce à nos deux dons à Alice et à moi nous pourrons prévenir d'un éventuel dérapage.

Aujourd'hui il a donc vécu son premier jour de lycée. Nous sommes tous très fiers de lui. Il a beaucoup souffert mais il a réussi à se contenir et à se maitriser. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Plus d'une fois il a failli déraper mais à chaque fois il a réussi à se rattraper. Soit grâce à Alice, soit grâce à moi, ou même parfois de sa propre initiative.

Il est fier de lui également. Cette journée lui a redonné confiance. Il faudra qu'il chasse très souvent mais ce n'est pas grave.

*******

**Detroit, 17 mai 1954**

La Cour suprême a rendu un arrêt extrêmement important aujourd'hui. Elle vient d'ordonner la fin de la ségrégation raciale dans les écoles. C'est vrai que je trouve cela vraiment ridicule toute cette discrimination entre les blancs et les noirs. Ils acceptent bien des vampires dans leurs écoles. Je l'admets, ils ne le savent pas. Mais il reste que cette discrimination est ridicule. Au moins, nous avançons.

Jasper n'a pas commenté cette décision. Il se rappelle encore de la guerre de sécession. Mais il est heureux de ces avancées.

*******

**Detroit, 29 août 1955**

Nous revenons de Californie. Alice avait réussi à voir qu'il ne ferait pas beau aujourd'hui là-bas, ou au moins qu'il n'y aurait pas de soleil. Nous avons donc pu aller au parc d'attraction Disneyland à Anaheim qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir. Nous nous sommes vraiment amusés, c'est comme si nous étions redevenus des enfants à travers ces personnages chimériques.

Je dois admettre que j'aime beaucoup me regarder les films d'animation sortant des studios Disney, ils sont souvent très bons. Je me rappelle encore quand j'avais été voir _Blanche Neige et les sept nains_. C'était il y a longtemps mais que de bons souvenirs !

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde a pris du bon temps et c'était vraiment marrant de voir Carlisle avec ce sourire puéril. Je crois que cette journée restera gravée au fin fond de notre mémoire et que nous y retournerons.

*******

**Detroit, 13 novembre 1956**

De nouveau une avancée contre la discrimination raciale. Suite à l'affaire Rosa Parks du 1er décembre dernier, cette femme noire qui avait refusé de céder son siège à un blanc, la polémique n'avait cessé de grandir sous l'influence de Martin Luther King.

Aujourd'hui la Cour suprême a déclaré comme étant contraire à la Constitution la ségrégation dans les bus. Je suis heureux de cette décision.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour les vampires pourront se montrer au grand jour ? A bien y réfléchir, non ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

*******

**Detroit, 5 décembre 1956**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques jours j'ai de nouveau une baisse de moral. Jasper tente de m'aider comme il peut, mais je m'y attendais, cela faisait trop longtemps.

De nouveau ma solitude me pèse. Je ne regrette pas ma décision quant à Tanya, je crois que jamais je ne la regretterai, mais j'ai beau voir du monde, voyager, rien n'y fait. Je ne trouve personne. Rien qui n'arrive à m'émouvoir.

Je ne sais pas si je désespère à nouveau de trouver cette personne. Mais je sais que je me mentais. Je ne supporterai jamais de passer mon éternité tout seul. Comment Carlisle a-t-il réussi à passer autant de temps ainsi ? Je comprends maintenant entièrement toutes ses motivations quand il m'a transformé. Ce poids de la solitude due au temps. Mais il s'est passé plusieurs siècles pour lui. Et pour cela, il aura à jamais mon admiration.

* * *

_Je rappelle amicalement que je réclame une review pour vos idées lol. J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_L.  
_


	18. 16 : Défis humains

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Toutes mes excuses pour le délai de publication. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews et les idées que vous m'avez donné. Grâce à cela je vais pouvoir meubler mes années lol. _

_Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais j'avais envie de faire un thème particulier pour faire avancer un peu le petit Eddie. Du même coup, quand j'ai eu fini de faire ce que je voulais je n'ai rien voulu rajouter pour ne pas faire lourd ou que ça parte en vrille. J'ai déjà commencé à me servir de vos idées._

_Si j'ai mis aussi longtemps à l'écrire c'est parce que je me relis les tomes pour le plaisir et pour la fic. Ayant fini le tome 2 avant hier, je réponds à une remarque qui m'a été faite. Non, les Cullen ne sont pas allés à Volterra avant l'arrivée de Bella. Aro demande à Edward de féliciter Carlisle pour avoir fondé la famille dont il rêvait tant. De même, il ne connaissait pas Alice. Voilà, c'était juste pour raffraichir la mémoire lol. Vous voyez, je lis bien vos reviews ! XD_

_Bonne lecture. Je pense que vous devinerez sans mal le thème du prochain chapitre. A bientôt !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 16. Défis humains  
**

*******

**Washington, DC, 30 mars 1957**

Nous avons décidé de recommencer à voyager régulièrement. Avant, nous avions plus envie de rester à un endroit le plus longtemps possible. Mais les frontières deviennent toujours un peu plus étroites chaque jour, et nous avons envie de découvrir le monde. La présence d'Alice nous permet de prévoir le temps, ce qui nous aide à sortir dès qu'un nuage est présent.

Première étape, visite de la capitale. Personne, à part Carlisle, ne s'y est déjà rendu. Pas même Alice ou Jasper. Ils ont toujours évité les grandes villes pour mon frère. Mais nous sommes tous ensembles et nous le soutenons aujourd'hui.

Emmett et Jasper se sont lancé un pari. Pendant trois ans jour pour jour, ils doivent agir comme des humains. Faire des activités humaines, les essayer un maximum. Si l'un lance un défi, l'autre n'a pas le droit de le refuser.

C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés hier à faire un bowling. Pour être franc je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré. Un bowling. Et pourquoi pas de l'équitation tant qu'ils y sont ? Là il fallait que nous contrôlions véritablement notre force pour ne pas exploser le parquet ou tout casser. Et il fallait que nous paraissions humains un maximum.

Nous sommes donc entrés. Jasper avait parié avec Rosalie qu'elle ne pourrait pas nous faire avoir des réductions. Il savait qu'elle y arriverait, mais il voulait faire enrager Emmett. Et il a réussi ! Rosalie a fait agir son charme pour que nous puissions rester deux fois plus de temps pour le même prix. Autant dire que d'une part le pauvre guichetier faillit faire une syncope, et d'autre part qu'Emmett a été dévoré par la jalousie.

Ensuite il a fallu choisir les boules. Autant pour Emmett c'était aisé. Il a des gros doigts, les boules les plus lourdes étaient naturellement adaptées, même si elles sont aussi légères que des plumes pour nous. Mais pour les filles, surtout Alice, ses doigts nageaient. Elle dut par conséquent s'adapter sur des boules plus légères encore. Et puis il faut avouer que cela n'aurait pas été extrêmement discret si elle avait pris une boule d'une quinzaine de kilogrammes avec ses petits bras.

Ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière qui commença. Elle fit un _Strike_ d'entrée. Imaginez un petit lutin, qui à l'air si fragile, prendre une boule, la lancer avec grâce et faire un _Strike_. Ensuite, imaginez tous les hommes tout autour complètement bluffés, bavant devant sa beauté, et un Jasper jaloux qui va montrer qu'elle n'est pas libre. Et bien vous avez la scène.

Tour de Rosalie. La même chose, en rajoutant les clins d'œil séducteurs aux garçons qui ne pouvaient la quitter des yeux. Même réaction de la part d'Emmett que celle de Jasper.

Esmée. Carlisle lui a expliqué avec douceur comment faire. C'était attendrissant… jusqu'à ce que j'entende mes deux frères faire des paris sur le nombre de quilles renversées. Jasper a gagné, un _Strike_ de plus.

Malheureusement on commençait à attirer l'attention sur nous. Trois coups, trois _Strike_. Je tentai de ne pas m'en formaliser, mais je savais que nous ne pourrions pas venir souvent.

A Carlisle. Il fit également un _Strike_ sous le regard amoureux d'Esmée et nos applaudissements. C'est vrai que c'est presque risible d'imaginer un homme du XVII° siècle jouer au bowling. Non, le presque est à retirer. D'ailleurs nous lui avons fait remarqué cela discrètement !

Emmett. J'ai cru qu'il allait massacrer le parquet. D'ailleurs c'était prévu, si Alice ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps et rappelé qu'il devait y aller doucement il l'aurait littéralement explosé. Finalement il réussit à doser (à peu près) ses forces, et fit un _Strike _à son tour sous l'œil _affamé_ de Rosalie. De même Jasper qui réussit même à nous faire un effet de style.

Vint enfin mon tour. En prenant la boule je me suis demandé ce que je faisais là. Car il faut avouer que ce sport humain n'en est vraiment pas un pour nous. _Strike_.

Evidemment, nous sommes arrivés à la fin avec le même score maximal sous les regards ébahis des spectateurs. Mais nous nous sommes quand même bien amusés, je dois l'avouer. Les réactions des uns et des autres, les petits paris faits sur le tas à propos des effets de style ou même les rires partagés nous ont encore plus rapprochés. Et puis nous nous sommes sentis un peu plus humains… Finalement, ces trois ans risquent d'être intéressants.

*******

**New York City, 15 août 1957**

Visite de New York City maintenant avec la fameuse statue de la Liberté offerte par les Français en 1886, conçue par Auguste Bartholdi et construite par Gustave Eiffel. Je dois avouer qu'elle est impressionnante.

Pari du jour : s'inscrire à des cours de danse pour apprendre entre autres le rock n'roll comme il se doit. Quand vous avez déjà une partenaire, c'est agréable. Mais moi, célibataire de la famille, suis resté sans personne. Impossible également de danser avec une humaine à cause de la température de mes mains. Alice – qui d'autre ? – a donc décrété d'un commun accord avec elle-même que les hommes rouleraient, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de partenaire attribué. Moi qui espérais échapper encore à leur nouvelle lubie…

Je dois avouer que la musique est pas mal. Je veux dire, ces deux dernières décennies ce que l'on appelait « musique » était une aberration. C'est comme si elle se reniait elle-même en créant des morceaux et des chansons pires les uns que les autres. Mais enfin cela redevient écoutable.

Finalement, nous nous sommes quand même amusés à danser. J'ai particulièrement apprécié quand Esmée était ma partenaire. Il y a tant d'amour qui se dégage d'elle.

*******

**Las Vegas (Nevada), 9 novembre 1957**

Nouveau changement de lieu. Nous ne pensons pas rester longtemps, au plus quelques jours. De toute façon, nous ne pourrions pas rester plus longtemps pour plusieurs raisons : le temps ensoleillé et nos dons, à Alice et moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes à Las Vegas, capitale du jeu. Alors évidemment, je dois avouer qu'Alice et moi (et même Jasper au poker) nous servons de nos dons.

Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? Idée d'Emmett évidemment. Encore cette histoire de paris avec Jasper. Nous sommes donc descendus au _Tropicana_, tout juste construit de cette année (1). Ce mode de vie n'est pas plus mal. Nous faisons semblant de dormir le jour en passant notre temps dans notre chambre, et nous vivons la nuit. Néanmoins cela ne peut pas durer longtemps. Il nous est impossible de chasser ici, trop dangereux, et Jasper ne peut rester plus d'une semaine ainsi, surtout s'il y a des humains à profusion. S'il n'y avait pas l'excitation du jeu d'argent, il est fort probable qu'il n'aurait pas supporté cette proximité.

Pour en revenir à Vegas. C'est assez étrange. J'ai l'impression de découvrir un nouvel univers. Un univers qui n'est pas le mien. Tout n'est que lumière. C'est si animé, éveillé. A croire que cette ville a été faite pour les vampires qui ne sortent que la nuit.

Nous avons cette nuit triplé notre mise, et encore c'est parce que nous voulions rester plus d'un soir. Ce soir il faudra que l'on perde un peu car on nous regarde de très près, surtout Alice et moi. Mais tant pis, nous nous sommes bien amusés.

J'allais reposer ma plume, mais je dois rajouter quelque chose. Les filles étaient encore plus belles que d'habitude, et même si je suis célibataire, j'étais fier de pouvoir m'afficher avec elles. Finalement, je me suffis peut-être à moi-même.

*******

**Salt Lake City (Utah), 3 janvier 1958**

Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Ah oui, car je ne « dois pas rester seul à ruminer ». Et si cela me plait de jouer du piano et de lire, quel est le mal ? Mais non, je dois supporter ces humains.

Pourquoi suis-je en train d'argumenter ? C'est simple. Nous avons décidé de rester quelques mois à Salt Lake City, dans l'Utah. D'accord, jusque là, pas de problème. Mais Emmett et Jasper ont décidé qu'il fallait que je déserte un maximum la maison familiale pendant la nuit. Je préfère ne pas m'épancher sur le sujet.

Quoi qu'il en soit, alors qu'ils me prenaient littéralement la tête dans la rue, m'avançant des arguments plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres, que Jasper aspergeait le tout de son don, j'ai sorti la phrase fatidique, celle qui m'a amené à la damnation : « D'accord, je prends le premier travail de nuit qui s'offre à moi ».

Aussitôt, deux sourires sadiques se dressèrent sur le visage de mes frères. Ils tournèrent la tête, et virent à mon grand désespoir une affichette sur une vitre « Recherche serveur ». Et évidemment, c'était pour le soir, à partir de dix-neuf heures. Me voilà donc serveur dans un bar. Je n'y crois pas. Je suis obligé de supporter toutes les pensées ivres des humains, les envies salaces des hommes dès qu'une belle femme passe et des femmes quand elles me voient. Tout ça pour que ces deux messieurs aient de l'intimité. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si j'entends les pensées ?

Heureusement que le patron est sympa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis obligé d'avoir une relation avec un humain, de manière professionnelle s'entend. Il semble assez sympathique. Charles Swan. Mais je dois faire attention à ne pas me lier trop à lui, après tout nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

J'ai commencé il y a une semaine. Je dois avouer que malgré tout je suis content d'une chose à propos de cette expérience. Je suis non seulement vraiment obligé d'agir en humain, mais l'échantillon des personnes venant est assez différent de celui que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Au moins je découvre de nouvelles personnalités.

De même, la bonne humeur est assez communicative. Le tout sur un air rock n'roll change.

D'accord, j'ai beaucoup râlé et je vais certainement continuer. Mais cette expérience ne sera pas que mauvaise.

*******

**Atlanta (Géorgie), 5 septembre 1959**

Alors que nous pensions ne rester que quelques mois à Salt Lake City, nous nous y sommes restés plus longtemps. Nous voilà cependant de retour pour nous stabiliser quelque peu à Atlanta, en Géorgie.

Nous avons même repris le lycée. La rentrée a été assez originale. Les mentalités continuent d'évoluer, et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans une sorte d'euphorie naïve et candide après les deux grandes guerres. C'est vraiment étrange.

Les paris ont continués évidemment. A l'origine, Jasper avait mis au défi Emmett d'intégrer l'équipe de football et d'en devenir capitaine en un an. Cependant Carlisle a heureusement interdit la mise en pratique de cette idée vraiment stupide. Il avait peur d'un dérapage, non seulement au niveau de la force, mais aussi au niveau de notre anonymat. Devenir capitaine de l'équipe signifie être sous les projecteurs et se lier aux autres. Trop dangereux.

Finalement, ils ont dû tous les deux prendre spécialité philosophie et c'est à celui qui rapporte les meilleures notes. Nous nous sommes tous moqués d'Emmett car il est presque certain que Jasper remporte le match haut la main. Cependant Emmett étant fortement provoqué, il pourrait nous surprendre.

*******

**Atlanta, 1****er**** décembre 1959**

Finalement, cette idée de faire trois ans de paris non-stop était une excellente idée. A partir d'aujourd'hui mes deux frères – et j'ai réussi à échapper à cela – doivent jouer au père Noël pour une association caritative.

Je dois avouer que la première fois que nous les avons vu dans leur tenue nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de rire. Ils ont un ventre renforcé et doivent prendre une grosse voix. Leur fausse barbe blanche et leur perruque accompagnées du traditionnel costume rouge les transforme complètement. Même Esmée n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Je crois que nous aurons l'occasion de leur rappeler cela encore pendant quelques années.

*******

**Atlanta, 1****er**** juillet 1960**

Nous avons les résultats du pari à propos de la philosophie. C'est Jasper qui a gagné. Bon, cela n'est pas si surprenant, voire pas du tout. Il s'en tire avec une excellente note. Non, ce qui est surprenant, c'est Emmett. Il a certes perdu, mais avec seulement un demi point d'écart. Ce qui fait qu'à l'unanimité (sachant que Jasper n'avait pas le droit de voter) nous avons quand même déclaré vainqueur Emmett pour la quantité de travail fournie. Alors au lieu d'avoir un boudeur, nous avons eu deux enfants se chamaillant la victoire.

On ne savait plus si nous devions rire ou pleurer devant leur attitude. Quand on regarde leur âge – surtout celui de Jasper qui est même plus vieux que moi – et que l'on observe leur manière d'agir, tout ne fait que se contredire.

Le délai officiel des paris obligatoirement relevés est expiré. Toutefois, ils continuent avec ardeur de se lancer des défis, nous entrainant avec eux. Nous nous amusons énormément et même si c'est puéril, cela nous fait oublier que nous sommes censés être des monstres assoiffés de sang.

Ma solitude et mes doutes quant à mon âme sœur commencent à se dissiper réellement. Je crois que j'évolue dans ma tête tout simplement. Je me suffis à moi-même, même s'il est vrai que j'envie les couples de la maison. Je ne ressens donc plus ce manque. Du moins, pas de la même manière. Comment l'expliquer ? Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de trouver cette âme sœur. Je le _désirerais_.

*******

**Atlanta, 8 novembre 1960**

Nouvelle élection présidentielle. C'est le démocrate John Fitzgerald Kennedy qui a remporté l'élection, faisant de lui le plus jeune président américain de toute l'histoire.

Je me demande combien de présidents je verrai se succéder. Peut-être un jour verrai-je même une modification radicale de tout notre mode de fonctionnement. C'est même inévitable que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre à mon avis. Peut-être dans plusieurs siècles, mais cela arrivera certainement. Ce ne sera qu'une évolution.

*******

**Minneapolis (Minnesota), 23 février 1961**

Nouveau déménagement précipité. Cette fois-ci, c'est Emmett qui a craqué. Une humaine qui sentait vraiment trop bon pour lui.

Il culpabilise beaucoup. C'est la première fois qu'il tue un humain. Alice n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir, tout s'est enchainé si vite ! J'ai lu dans son esprit à quel point elle a senti bon pour lui. Je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien. Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur. Heureusement que Rosalie est là pour lui. Je crois qu'ils vont partir un peu de leur côté. Le temps qu'Emmett arrive à faire son deuil, reprenne confiance en lui. Et cela va aussi les rapprocher, cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment été seuls.

Nous avons déménagé dans le Minnesota. C'est plus pratique qu'Atlanta au niveau du soleil, il faut bien le reconnaitre. A l'origine, avant que n'arrive l'accident, nous avions pensé que nous recommencerions à découvrir le monde. Aller en Amérique latine par exemple. Mais là tout a été précipité et remis à plus tard. Nous avons le temps de toute façon pour découvrir le monde. Je pense que nous attendrons le retour de Juliet et de son Romeo et ensuite nous voyagerons. J'ai hâte.

* * *

_(1) Information véridique. Cet hôtel-casino a effectivement été construit en 1957 et existe toujours aujourd'hui. Vous vous endormirez plus intelligents ce soir lol._


	19. 17 : Voyages

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Il a aussi été long à arriver car je l'ai soigné et j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches. Le début des années 60s est super riche en évènements importants et intéressants à mon goût. J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre car je trouve que ça a été sympa de marier délires Cullen, exploration du monde (je vous emmène en fait dans un tour du monde) et histoire. Le tout s'est enchaîné naturellement._

_Il y a quatre notes à la fin. Trois sont des apports historiques complémentaires, et la quatrième est un travail sympathoche pour vous lol. Ne la loupez pas ! = D _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 17. Voyages**

*******

**São Paulo (Brésil), 25 août 1961**

Ça y est, nous partons sur les routes tous ensembles. Emmett et Rosalie sont revenus de leur escapade en amoureux et Emmett est de nouveau en pleine forme. Il culpabilise toujours un peu, mais le plus dur est passé. Nous voici donc au Brésil. Nous nous sommes arrêtés par Rio de Janeiro où Carlisle et Esmée nous ont fait visiter leur île. Nous n'avons cependant fait qu'une étape car elle n'a que deux chambres et il en aurait fallu au moins une supplémentaire. Moi encore je peux m'en passer mais d'autres… bref.

L'île est vraiment magnifique, je l'avoue. J'ai pris du plaisir à la visiter. Au moins nous pouvions nous montrer en plein soleil sans crainte. Là nous ne pouvons sortir que la nuit la plupart du temps. Il est rare que le ciel soit couvert en journée. Heureusement que nous avons Alice car nous pouvons anticiper ces moments précieux et en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde, à condition de l'écouter scrupuleusement. Sous-entendu, nous surveillons Emmett.

L'ambiance est donc de nouveau au beau fixe entre nous. Nous profitons d'être ensembles et de pouvoir voyager. Certes, nous ne passons pas inaperçu avec notre peau extrêmement blanche à côté de leur peau bronzée, mais tant pis. Nous allons faire le tour de l'Amérique latine jusqu'à l'extrême sud. Ensuite nous changerons de continent, commencerons l'Europe occidentale et si cela nous est possible, nous passerons de l'autre côté du mur qui a été construit il y a quelques jours à Berlin. Nous avons d'ailleurs été choqués en apprenant cette nouvelle. Ce mur est un tel symbole. Les tensions entre les Etats-Unis et l'union soviétique sont plus puissantes que jamais. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont s'arrêter à temps cette fois-ci.

Si tout va bien, nous irons même en Asie pour terminer notre exploration. Nous avons ainsi fait un pari. Celui qui arrivera à parler couramment un maximum de langues à l'issue de notre voyage aura le droit à trois souhaits avec impossibilité de la part des autres de dire non, sauf si c'est illégal ou si Carlisle considère que cela va trop loin. Jasper et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'Emmett ne doit en aucun cas gagner.

*******

**Bogotá (Colombie), 7 décembre 1961**

Au secours. Alice veut faire ses achats de Noël. Sauf que nous n'avons pas de résidence fixe en ce moment, puisque nous voyageons. Où veut-elle mettre les éventuels présents ? Que veut-elle en faire ? Nul ne le sait, pas même moi puisqu'elle ne se pose pas la question. « Je trouverai sur le moment », voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je lui ai posé la question. Que dieu nous vienne en aide !

*******

**Lima (Pérou), 19 mai 1962 **

Nous avons encore un conflit entre Emmett et Rosalie. Il a regardé à la télévision Marilyn Monroe chanter au président Kennedy « Happy Birthday, mister president » et il a voulu que « sa Rose » lui fasse la même chose. Apparemment, elle n'a pas apprécié la comparaison et même le sous-entendu qu'elle aurait des choses à apprendre de Marilyn. Pauvre Emmett. Il n'apprendra donc jamais. En attendant, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire des pitoyables tentatives de réconciliation qu'Emmett peine à mettre en œuvre.

*******

**Quito (Equateur), 19 juin 1962**

Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle surprenante. Il parait que trois détenus de la prison d'Alcatraz se sont évadés il y a de cela quelques jours _[NDLA : nuit du 11 juin]_. Ce serait les frères John et Clarence Anglin ainsi que Frank Morris. Ils auraient fabriqué un radeau à l'aide d'imperméables. On les recherche toujours, mais les enquêteurs se demandent s'ils ne se seraient pas noyés dans la baie de San Francisco. (1)

Emmett a été malheureusement surexcité par l'annonce. Cela lui a donné des idées qu'on a dû vite réprimer. Il avait envie de se faire incarcérer pour avoir lui-même le plaisir de s'évader et d'entrer dans la légende. Evidemment, nous lui avons tous signifié que ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser, ne serait-ce que pour le secret. Des fois je me demande où mon frère va chercher de pareilles idées.

*******

**La Paz (Bolivie), 5 août 1962**

Emmett est en deuil et Rosalie à la fois en colère et à la fois folle de joie. Marilyn Monroe est décédée, la nouvelle est arrivée jusqu'en Bolivie. On ne sait pas trop comment elle est morte, suicide ou assassinat. Emmett est vraiment triste et nous a même fait tout un cérémonial qui n'a évidemment pas plu du tout à son épouse. Cependant, cette dernière est quand même bien contente car même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle la considérait comme une rivale en quelque sorte.

De mon côté, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre cette si forte attirance de la gente masculine envers elle. D'accord elle est belle et elle a du charme, mais qu'avait-elle de si extraordinaire après tout ? Je ne devrais pas parler ainsi le jour de sa mort. Elle restait en tous cas une très bonne actrice. Peut-être dans quelques décennies on continuera de savoir qui elle était.

*******

**Asunción (Paraguay), 12 septembre 1962**

Nous avons réussi à entendre un discours prononcé par le président Kennedy. Il a un nouveau projet, qui est pour une fois extérieure à toute tension politique. Il désire envoyer l'homme sur la Lune. Je me souviens encore de son discours.

_« Nous choisissons d'aller sur la Lune. Nous choisissons d'aller sur la Lune dans cette décennie et faire d'autre choses encore, non parce que c'est facile, mais bien parce que c'est difficile, parce que ce but servira à organiser et mesurer le meilleur de nos énergies et de nos savoir-faire, parce que c'est un défi que nous sommes prêts à relever, que nous ne voulons pas remettre à plus tard, et que nous avons l'intention de gagner, et les autres aussi. _» (2)

Je suis sidéré que l'on puisse envisager de se rendre ainsi sur notre unique satellite naturel. Est-ce de l'arrogance de penser que cela est possible ? Ou verrons-nous véritablement ce jour arriver ? La technologie évolue si vite. Hier encore nous étions avec nos calèches tirées par les chevaux. Aujourd'hui les chevaux sont sous le capot des voitures. Je crois que je suis né dans le siècle où tout va très vite. J'aime la vitesse, je ne peux le nier. Cependant, je ne suis pas certain que l'esprit humain évolue aussi vite. Les évolutions technologiques n'ont pas été que bienfaitrices, il n'y a qu'à regarder l'exemple de la bombe nucléaire.

Emmett fait encore parler de lui. Il a envie de s'engager dans l'armée pour faire cet éventuel voyage sur la Lune. Nous lui avons expliqué très calmement et avec beaucoup de patience qu'il ne pouvait le faire car l'absence de battements de son cœur risquerait d'être particulièrement visible. Quand il a commencé à argumenter en imaginant mille et une manières de tromper la vigilance, je lui ai rappelé qu'il n'y avait pas de grizzlis sur la Lune ou autre bête de chasse. Etrangement, cet argument l'a convaincu. Ah Emmett.

*******

**Buenos Aires (Argentine), 1****er**** janvier 1963**

Une nouvelle année commence. De notre côté, nous continuons notre voyage. Depuis un an et demi nous sommes sur les routes. Nous prenons notre temps, parcourant souvent les jungles inexplorées. Je dois avouer que cela nous a valu de très bonnes parties de chasse avec des proies que nous ne connaissions pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'est vraiment bête à dire de la part de vampires immortels, mais je crois que nous prenons tout simplement le temps de vivre. Même Carlisle n'avait jamais rien fait de semblable. Pourtant, il foule cette terre depuis plusieurs siècles. Nous nous plaisons à nous comparer à des explorateurs et nous nous émerveillons à la moindre découverte. Carlisle a même trouvé des potentielles plantes médicinales. Cependant il ne peut les tester et les laisse là où elles sont, tout en retenant chaque détail sur elles.

Il y a une chose cependant que je regrette de ce long voyage. Mon piano me manque. Et je sais que les séances interminables de shopping font cruellement défaut à Alice. En fait, à ce propos, j'ai peur de ce qu'il se passera quand nous nous restabiliserons. Je sens que nous devrons _rattraper_ le temps perdu. En tous cas c'est ce qu'elle projette.

En attendant, nous nous apprêtons à changer de continent. Nous allons rejoindre les Etats-Unis assez vite afin de prendre un vol pour aller sur le vieux continent.

*******

**Londres (Angleterre), 4 février 1963**

Nous voici de retour dans le vieux monde. Cela rappelle des mauvais souvenirs à Jasper, mais nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour faire en sorte qu'il se détende.

Nous avons fait à peu près un planning de visite, et nous avons hésité à y inclure la visite de l'Afrique. Nous avons finalement décidé de ne faire que le nord du continent car il semble plus peuplé que ne l'était l'Amérique latine et le soleil risquerait vraiment de nous faire découvrir. Nous irons un peu en Egypte, mais ce sera l'endroit le plus au Sud.

Pour l'instant, nous sommes en Angleterre. Carlisle nous fait visiter la ville de son enfance, de son humanité. Je revois à travers son esprit les restes de ses souvenirs et je me retrouve au XVII° siècle, quand on chassait les vampires et les sorcières à coups de pieux. Puis je me réveille au milieu de voitures, bercé par un rock n'roll et des robes de plus en plus courtes.

Jasper et moi sommes les premiers à nous apercevoir combien Carlisle est ému de revenir. Il est un maelstrom d'émotions bonnes comme mauvaises. Mais mon frère et moi lui laissons son intimité autant que faire se peut et nous concentrons sur ses paroles.

Alice est en tous cas heureuse. Elle a retrouvé ses magasins et nous tentons tant bien que mal de réfréner ses ardeurs car nous continuons de voyager. Même si nous avons deux voitures les valises doivent rester raisonnables. Malheureusement, ma sœur ne doit pas connaitre cet adjectif.

Nous avons découvert un nouveau sport : le rugby. Même Carlisle ne le connaissait pas, c'est un sport datant du XIX° siècle. Il parait cependant que c'est du rugby que descend notre football américain. Comme quoi, il est aisé de s'approprier les inventions des autres.

Nous avons même décidé de faire un petit match entre nous un jour d'orage. Certes, il nous manquait des joueurs mais nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à jouer. Cela changeait du baseball. Toutefois, je dois avouer que je préfère quand même ce dernier. C'est moins brutal. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'Emmett soit du même avis. Je pense néanmoins que si nous avions été deux véritables équipes avec le nombre de joueurs adéquats il l'aurait préféré.

*******

**Toulon (France), 9 mai 1963**

Nous voici à Toulon. Nous ne sommes pas passés par Paris car cela faisait à la fois trop peu de temps et trop longtemps que nous y étions allés. On aurait pu nous reconnaitre et s'interroger de notre départ soudain et de notre mutisme dans notre âge. Et puis même s'il ne le disait pas, je sais que Jasper ne tenait pas à y retourner et tout le monde s'en doutait. Même Alice n'a pas cherché à argumenter. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour son Jasper !

Nous visitons autant que nous pouvons le sud de la France après nous être attardés au centre et dans les montagnes. C'est assez étrange. C'est très différent comme type de paysage par rapport à tout ce que nous avons déjà visité. Carlisle nous a dit que nous allons encore découvrir bien différents paysages.

Nous nous interrogeons sur une éventuelle visite de l'Italie, et donc de Volterra. Il se trouve à Volterra Aro, Marcus et Caius, les trois seigneurs Volturi. Carlisle est partagé entre l'envie de les revoir et celle de rester loin de leurs affaires. Il sait que nos dons à Alice, Jasper et moi pourraient intéresser Aro. Il n'a pas envie de nous mettre en porte-à-faux.

Pour l'instant, Alice ne nous voit pas passer par la grande botte. Je pense qu'effectivement nous éviterons ce pays pour notre tranquillité. De plus, nous risquerions d'y rester plus longtemps que notre volonté pour être polis, et notre but actuel est de découvrir le monde.

*******

**Alger (Algérie), 28 août 1963**

Changement temporaire de continent. Nous voilà au nord de l'Afrique. Une fois encore tout le paysage a changé. Là où c'était vert, ce n'est maintenant plus que beige, que couleur sable. C'est magnifique, j'aime beaucoup. C'est une toute nouvelle culture que nous découvrons avec délectation. La chasse y est néanmoins plus difficile et nous ne nous attarderons pas.

Nous avons entendu aujourd'hui aux informations que Martin Luther King avait fait une marche avec des milliers de personnes vers Washington. Nous arrivons peut-être enfin à la fin de la ségrégation. Il a fait un discours magnifique, répétant inlassablement « I have a dream ». Il n'est pas le seul à l'avoir ce rêve et je suis heureux qu'enfin on avance dans le bon sens. (3)

*******

**Le Caire (Egypte), 3 septembre 1963**

Nous passons nos derniers jours sur le continent africain. Nous avons été rendre visite il y a deux jours à un clan de vampires mais nous ne nous y sommes pas attardés. Si eux chassent des humains, nous nous continuons notre régime qui est difficile à tenir ici. Il y a peu d'animaux et la chaleur rend l'odeur du sang humain encore plus désirable. Nous repartons en direction du vieux continent.

*******

**Athènes (Grèce), 13 septembre 1963**

Nous voici de retour en Europe, et le paysage change encore. Il en est presque paradisiaque ici. La mer méditerranée est vraiment une belle mer.

Nous nous intéressons à l'histoire du pays et à l'intervention des vampires. C'est comique de découvrir que beaucoup de leur histoire appartient en fait à la nôtre. Par exemple, le dieu Apollon était un vampire qui a été tué il y a bien longtemps par les Volturi pour non respect de la règle primordiale du secret.

Je suis aussi impressionné par la beauté des créations de l'homme. Aux Etats-Unis nous n'avons pas de tels monuments. Notre histoire est bien trop récente. Mais là, certains lieux datent de millénaires. C'est fascinant d'imaginer ces personnes d'une autre époque fouler les mêmes endroits. J'aurais aimé connaitre cette époque. Pas la vivre et vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pense que je serais devenu fou. Mais la visiter comme nous visitons le monde. Etait-ce vraiment différent ? Ou finalement répétons-nous les mêmes gestes ?

Esmée est aussi dans son univers. Elle est tout autant fascinée que moi. Je partage en ce moment de grands moments de complicité avec ma mère.

*******

**Vienne (Autriche), 22 novembre 1963**

Nous continuons notre périple et nous sommes remontés au nord. On commence à sentir toute l'ampleur de la guerre qui sévissait encore il n'y a pas si longtemps et la tension entre l'URSS et les Etats-Unis.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus important aujourd'hui. Les Etats-Unis sont endeuillés. Le président Kennedy a été assassiné il y a quelques heures. Je ne devrais pas m'en soucier. Après tout, je suis un vampire immortel, si les humains ont envie de s'entretuer, qu'ils le fassent. Et puis j'ai déjà vu grand nombre de présidents et je vais continuer à les voir défiler.

Pourtant, je suis triste. Il était un très grand président à mon goût. Il a œuvré pour la paix et il avait des projets qui étaient en dehors de toute tension politique, comme l'exploration de la Lune. Je pense que dans les années qui arriveront on continuera de se souvenir de lui. Pourquoi les humains éprouvent-ils le besoin de tuer pour le plaisir ? Certes, les vampires sont pour la majorité semblables sur ce point. Cependant, ce plaisir ne provient-il pas à l'origine de l'euphorie que nous procure le goût du sang humain ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis encore perdu dans ces questions. En tous cas, que le président Kennedy repose en paix.

*******

**Berlin Est (République démocratique allemande), 5 janvier 1964**

Ça y est, nous sommes passés de l'autre côté du mur de Berlin. Nous avons dû utiliser le don d'Alice et le mien doublés de notre rapidité vampirique pour le faire. Mais nous sommes choqués, tous autant que nous sommes. Tout n'est que désolation et désespoir à côté de Berlin Ouest. La pauvreté et la misère sont partout. Nous avons aussi remarqué beaucoup d'odeurs de vampires, plus ou moins récentes. C'est vrai que pour les vampires se nourrissant de sang humain cette région est idéale. Nous n'allons pas nous attarder. Jasper et moi souffrons trop à cause de nos dons.

*******

**Moscou (URSS), 4 mars 1964**

Dernière étape avant de passer en Asie. Il était important que nous connaissions ce deuxième bloc qui nous tient tête. Nous évitons autant que faire se peut les habitants. Nous n'avons pas peur d'eux, mais il ne fait pas bon de ne pas parler russe et d'être anglophone. Nous avons certes commencé l'apprentissage et Carlisle avait de lointaines connaissances, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Heureusement, mes facultés spéciales me permettent d'apprendre plus vite et Alice nous prévient en cas de danger.

Dès demain nous partons. Nous ne prenons que le stricte nécessaire et nous allons courir, affrontant le froid sibérien et les montagnes.

*******

**Quelque part dans le Kazakhstan, 27 mars 1964**

Nous voilà au retour à la civilisation, enfin si nous pouvons nous exprimer ainsi. Je ne sais même pas avec exactitude où je suis. Tout est si différent ! Si… exotique. C'est comme si j'avais changé de planète. Je découvre avec délectation des centaines de culture différentes, des langues aux consonances si étranges et fascinantes.

En fait, je ne cesse de m'émerveiller tel un enfant, comme tous les membres de ma famille d'ailleurs. Nous allons continuer vers le sud-est jusqu'à arriver en Inde puis en Chine. Même si nous aimons tout ce que nous découvrons, je sais que le voyage touche bientôt à sa fin. Nous ne passons vraiment pas inaperçus avec nos têtes d'occidentaux. De plus, la stabilité nous manque. Il est fort probable que nous reviendrons tôt ou tard de toute façon.

*******

**Bombay (Inde), 11 avril 1964**

Encore une nouvelle culture. Celle de Gandhi qui a inspiré un si grand respect. C'est un humain que j'admire énormément. Même mort il y a presque vingt ans, on sent encore sa trace ici. Je continue de découvrir de nouvelles couleurs, de nouvelles senteurs. Même si elles ne sont pas aussi exceptionnelles que le sang humain, certaines sont malgré tout agréables. Nous devrions repartir dans quelques jours en direction de la Chine.

*******

**Shanghai (Chine), 8 juin 1964**

Avant-dernière grande étape de notre périple. Nous voici donc dans une des plus grandes villes de Chine. Mais là encore nous évitons de nous montrer, ne sortant qu'au beau milieu de la nuit quand il y a peu de monde. Nous sommes trop reconnaissables et les occidentaux ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Tant pis, nous visitons. C'est magnifique. Je suis tombé amoureux du paysage. Parfois j'ai l'impression de revoir la clairière de Forks alors que cela n'a rien à voir. Pourtant, je retrouve cette beauté et cette perfection.

Nous partons maintenant pour le Japon. Là, nous pourrons davantage nous montrer puisque le pays est rempli d'occidentaux depuis la fin de la guerre.

*******

**Tokyo (Japon), 14 juillet 1964**

Nous voilà au Japon. Je découvre encore de nouvelles choses. Je rencontre les Geisha, ces femmes-poupées de porcelaine. Mais nous voyons aussi l'ampleur des Etats-Unis sur leur vie, et je trouve cela injuste et révoltant. Ils ont en eux pour beaucoup ces souvenirs d'avant la guerre, cette insouciance tant regrettée.

Dans ma famille, personne ne comprend ma morosité. Ils ne voient que l'envers du décor. Mais moi je sens cette tristesse à travers leurs souvenirs. Et je dois avouer que je suis un peu choqué de l'attitude de certains occidentaux.

Mais tout cela n'a malheureusement pas beaucoup d'importance pour nous. D'ailleurs, nous prenons l'avion dans quelques heures. Nous retournons chez nous après trois ans de voyage.

Finalement, Carlisle a jugé que j'avais gagné le pari. C'est moi qui ai appris le plus de langues différentes. Emmett a fait remarquer que j'étais avantagé, mais mon père lui a rappelé d'être bon joueur. Je réfléchis à mes trois souhaits, il faudra que je les utilise à bon escient. (4)

* * *

(1) Je ne peux détailler l'invasion, ce ne serait pas crédible. Pour votre culture, ils n'ont effectivement jamais été retrouvés et sont officiellement toujours recherchés. Le radeau a été confectionné à l'aide de 50 imperméables et de colle volée. Extrait de Wikipedia :

_La nuit de l'évasion, pour tromper les gardes, les trois fugitifs placèrent des mannequins rudimentaires avec des têtes confectionnées grâce à divers matériaux : cheveux en provenance du coiffeur qu'ils récupéraient à chacune de leur coupe (cela aurait été suspect si Franck Morris qui était brun avait mis des cheveux blonds pour sa fausse tête), peinture de l'atelier, ainsi que du « papier mâché » qui était du papier toilette mélangé à du savon. Après s'être introduits dans les conduits situés derrière les murs et avoir grimpé le long d'un tuyau de 10 mètres pour atteindre le toit, ils réussirent à contourner la tour de surveillance et à descendre le long d'un autre tuyau de 15 mètres. Après avoir franchi les barbelés et atteint les rives de l'île, les trois hommes déployèrent leur radeau. Ils avaient bricolé une pompe grâce à un accordéon. De forme triangulaire, l'embarcation mesurait environ 2 mètres de large pour 4,5 mètres de long. On ne devait plus jamais les revoir, ni entendre parler d'eux. Ainsi disparurent les frères Anglin, et Franck Morris, le chef du groupe d'évasion._

***

(2) Traduction venant de Wikipedia une fois de plus. Extrait original :

« _We choose to go to the Moon. We choose to go to the Moon in this decade and do the other things, not because they are easy, but because they are hard, because that goal will serve to organize and measure the best of our energies and skills, because that challenge is one that we are willing to accept, one we are unwilling to postpone, and one which we intend to win, and the others, too._ »

***

(3) On continue dans les références pour les plus curieux. Voici la traduction française venant encore de Wikipedia (autant s'en servir) suivie du discours original.

_« "Je vous le dis aujourd'hui, mes amis, bien que nous devions faire face aux difficultés d'aujourd'hui et de demain, __j'ai tout de même un rêve__. C'est un rêve profondément enraciné dans le rêve américain."_

_Je fais le rêve__ qu'un jour, cette nation se lève et vive sous le véritable sens de son credo : "Nous considérons ces vérités comme évidentes, que tous les hommes ont été créés égaux."_

_Je fais le rêve__ qu'un jour, sur les collines rouges de la Géorgie, les fils des anciens esclaves et les fils des anciens propriétaires d'esclaves puissent s'asseoir ensemble à la table de la fraternité._

_Je fais le rêve__ qu'un jour, même l'État du Mississippi, désert étouffant d'injustice et d'oppression, soit transformé en une oasis de liberté et de justice._

_Je fais le rêve__ que mes quatre jeunes enfants vivront un jour dans une nation où ils ne seront pas jugés pour la couleur de leur peau, mais pour le contenu de leur personne. __Je fais ce rêve aujourd'hui !_

_Je fais le rêve__ qu'un jour là-bas en Alabama, avec ses racistes vicieux, avec son gouverneur aux lèvres dégoulinantes des mots "interposition" et "annulation"; un jour au fin fond de l'Alabama les petits garçons noirs et les petites filles noires puissent joindre leurs mains avec les petits garçons blancs et les petites filles blanches, comme des frères et des sœurs._

_Je fais ce rêve aujourd'hui._

_Je fais le rêve__ qu'un jour chaque vallée soit glorifiée, que chaque colline et chaque montagne soit aplanie, que les endroits rudes soient transformés en plaines, que les endroits tortueux soient redressés, que la gloire du Seigneur soit révélée et que tous les vivants le voient tous ensemble.__»_

_*_

_« __I say to you today, my friends, so even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow,__I still have a dream__. __It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream._

_I have a dream__that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed : "We hold these truths to be self-evident : that all men are created equal."_

_I have a dream__that one day on the red hills of Georgia the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slave owners will be able to sit down together at a table of brotherhood._

_I have a dream__that one day even the state of Mississippi, a state sweltering with the heat of injustice, sweltering with the heat of oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice._

_I have a dream__that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character.__I have a dream today!_

_I have a dream__that one day down in Alabama, with its vicious racists, with its governor having his lips dripping with the words of interposition and nullification; one day right down in Alabama little black boys and black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and white girls as sisters and brothers._

_I have a dream__today._

_I have a dream__that one day every valley shall be exalted, every hill and mountain shall be made low, the rough places will be made plains and the crooked places will be made straight and the glory of the Lord shall be revealed and all flesh shall see it together.__ »_

***

**(4) A vous de trouver les souhaits ! Proposez-en et je choisirai parmi les propositions !**


	20. 18 : Entre rire et tristesse

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas lol. Je présente toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, vraiment. Pour être totalement franche, j'ai perdu toute motivation quand je me suis aperçue que je n'avais aucune matière première si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Il n'y avait que très peu d'évènements historiques sur cette période, ce qui m'obligeait nécessairement à recourir à beaucoup d'imaginations pour parfaire le tout. Finalement, j'y suis arrivée lol._

_Alors, pour les souhaits je vais avouer que je n'en ai pris qu'un concret de ceux proposés, m'inspirant des autres et les adaptant à mon chapitre. Je tiens à vous prévenir sinon, il y a quelques passages où j'ai ri comme une c**** toute seule devant mon ordi en m'imaginant les scènes._

_Je ne donne aucun délai pour la prochain publication. Je peux déjà dire que je relaterai les premiers pas sur la Lune, ce qui va me demander des bonnes recherches. Mais au moins j'aurai un peu de matière pour écrire lol._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et surtout vous remercie pour votre fidélité et votre patience. _

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 18. Entre rire et tristesse**

*******

**Elizabethtown (Kentucky), 14 octobre 1964**

Nous sommes enfin revenus à une vie normale. Enfin, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Je crois que la normalité n'existe pas avec cette famille. Emmett est plus en forme que jamais et il a pris goût aux nombreux paris avec Jasper. Quant à Alice et Rosalie, elles se sont déchainées dans les achats. Même Esmée s'y est mise. En même temps, les trois femmes de la maison ont dû se réfréner pendant plusieurs années puisque nous étions sans domicile fixe.

Nous avons repris les cours. Alice et moi sommes en première année de lycée, les autres en seconde. Quant à Carlisle, il a évidemment recommencé à exercer. Cela lui manquait beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui il a été annoncé le nom du nouveau prix Nobel de la paix. Je ne devrais pas m'y intéresser, mais je suis tout de même content du nom qui a été cité : Martin Luther King. Une victoire supplémentaire.

La famille me demande toujours comment je vais utiliser mes souhaits. Je suis d'avis partagé entre embêter tout le monde, me venger d'eux et les utiliser à bon escient. Je crois que j'attendrai le bon moment pour me prononcer. Mais je pense qu'au moins un aura pour but de me divertir. Emmett et Jasper, prenez garde à vous !

*******

**Elizabethtown, 5 décembre 1964**

Finalement, je préférais peut-être les voyages. Un bal est organisé au lycée pour Noël. Et voilà que j'ai toutes les jeunes filles qui veulent m'inviter. Le monde semble vraiment changer vite. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, aucune n'aurait eu l'audace de le faire. Maintenant les disparités homme-femme s'effacent et arrive l'égalité. C'est une bonne chose, je crois. Mais les bonnes manières se perdent ainsi que la galanterie. Comment fais-je pour décliner toutes ces invitations en gentleman ?

Une chose est certaine, cela fait bien rire mes frères et sœurs. Même Carlisle et Esmée d'ailleurs. Je crois que cela mérité vengeance…

*******

**Elizabethtown, 7 décembre 1964**

J'ai trouvé ma vengeance _et_ mon premier souhait. Ils ont cru que je plaisantais quand je l'ai énoncé, mais Alice leur a confirmé que c'était bien mon intention, à son plus grand désespoir.

Quel est-il ? Simple. Ils doivent inviter chacun un humain pour le bal. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'y aller entre eux. J'ai cru que Rosalie allait me sauter à la gorge d'ailleurs, mais ils n'ont pas le choix, un défi est un défi. Je leur ai dit avec beaucoup d'amour qu'au moins cela prolongeait les expériences humaines et surtout que cela pouvait nous aider à lever des soupçons. Jasper a tenté de négocier en signalant que c'était dangereux, mais il chassera juste avant et ce sera un bon exercice. Nous serons près de lui.

Je crois que nous allons bien rire, surtout moi car je vais assister à toutes leurs petites jalousies. C'est de bonne guerre je trouve en tant qu'unique célibataire de la maison.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 22 décembre 1964**

Le bal vient de se terminer. J'ai vraiment ri. Rosalie avait invité l'humain le plus potable de la promotion et Emmett celle qui rassemblait le plus de caractéristiques appartenant à Rosalie : blonde, poitrine assez développée. Il est évident que les deux ont passé leur temps à se provoquer et les deux pauvres humains ont dû suivre. Malheureusement cela vient de se retourner contre moi. Ils se sont tellement cherchés toute la soirée que les retrouvailles sont disons… explosives. Je suis en train de me demander si je ne vais pas m'exiler à trois mille kilomètres pour ne plus les entendre, tant en direct que par leurs pensées.

Alice et Jasper ont à peine été plus classes. Alice a essayé de mettre l'humain à l'aise, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas et je me garderai bien de lui dire, c'est que Jasper faisait le contraire derrière son dos. La pauvre victime a été habitée par la peur des représailles de la part de mon frère pendant toute la soirée. Quant à la cavalière de Jasper, elle a été _mystérieusement _malade. Je suis certain que c'est un coup d'Alice car elle se garde bien d'y penser, bien qu'elle soit assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Au moins, il n'a pas eu à trop devoir se retenir.

Quant à moi, j'avais choisi une jeune fille timide que personne n'avait envie d'inviter au bal. Au moins j'étais certain de ne pas à devoir chercher toutes les solutions pour m'en débarrasser après et Alice m'avait confirmé qu'elle en serait très heureuse. Mon cadeau pour elle. Ma soirée a été assez agréable. Même si elle était intimidée, ses pensées étaient plaisantes. Pas d'arrière-pensées, juste de la reconnaissance. En gentleman je l'ai ensuite raccompagnée chez elle devant les regards jaloux de toutes les autres filles, et je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus se laisser déprécier. Il est certain que si le monde était composé de davantage personnes comme elle, il serait plus doux. J'espère qu'elle trouvera son chemin dans la vie.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 7 janvier 1965**

Nous avons enfin été voir le dernier Disney sorti. Cela fait déjà quelques mois que beaucoup peuvent le voir mais nous n'en avions pas eu l'occasion. Pour être franc, j'ai adoré. C'est _Mary Poppins_. Le dessin animé a été lié au cinéma réel, et c'est tout simplement exceptionnel. Nous étions comme des enfants à nous émerveiller dans la salle de cinéma. Quant à Julie Andrews, je crois que c'est une très grande actrice. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle va tourner cette année dans _The Sound of music_. D'après Alice, celui-là aussi sera exceptionnel. J'ai hâte.

En parlant de musique, j'ai eu pour Noël un album des Beatles. Ils sont vraiment extraordinaires également. J'aime beaucoup leur musique et j'espère que leur groupe va perdurer.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 23 juin 1965**

Peut-on mourir de rire ? Je l'ignore, mais si c'est une possibilité chez les vampires, je crois que nous pouvons nous inquiéter pour notre santé.

Emmett a décidé qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'ambiance en ce moment à la maison et qu'il fallait y remédier. Il a décidé d'attendre qu'Alice et moi soyons partis chasser assez loin (avec toute la famille d'ailleurs) pour décider d'un plan de bataille et le mettre en œuvre. Malheureusement nous étions trop loin pour l'en empêcher.

Qu'a-t-il fait ? Trop de choses. Beaucoup trop.

Déjà, il a commencé par faire du vide dans la penderie d'Alice. Quand je parle de faire du vide, il n'a gardé que ce qu'il considérait comme utile : sous-vêtements et tenues de sport et de base-ball. Le reste, il a été les donner directement à des sans domicile fixe. L'intention est certes louable, mais ma sœur ne l'a pas entendu de la même oreille. Je me demande si Emmett survivra, paix à son âme.

Sinon, il est allé dans le coin de Jasper, a tout repeint en rose (meubles compris) et a remplacé les livres d'Histoire par des Harlequin, ces romans d'amour très caricaturés. Autant dire que Jasper n'a pas eu beaucoup d'humour non plus. Heureusement pour lui, je sais qu'Emmett n'a pas détruit les livres car beaucoup étaient anciens. Ils sont juste entreposés. J'essaierai de le dire à Jasper quand il aura moins d'envies de meurtre.

Carlisle a aussi été une victime. Emmett a remplacé tous les costumes de mon père par des robes que portent les personnes âges. Là, par contre, les costumes ont connu le même genre de fin que les habits d'Alice. Heureusement l'habit que portait Carlisle à son mariage a été épargné, car je pense que pour la première fois mon père aurait vraiment perdu son calme.

Esmée a vu toute sa décoration chamboulée. Il a tout changé de place, même ce dont on ne se sert pas. La maison est complètement retournée, c'est consternant. Pauvre Esmée. S'il fonctionnait toujours, son cœur se serait arrêté de battre à la vue de sa maison.

Même Rosalie n'a pas été épargnée, et je crois qu'Emmett va devoir attendre un sacré moment avant de pouvoir satisfaire ses besoins avec son épouse. Il a mis un colorant dans le shampoing de sa femme et avec toute cette pagaille on n'a pas réussi à le voir avec Alice. Ma sœur a dorénavant les cheveux d'un noir violacé. Autant vous dire qu'elle n'a pas non plus apprécié la plaisanterie.

Et moi… et bien je peux vous promettre que ma vengeance sera terrible. Il m'a remplacé tous mes disques. Je n'ai plus que des comptines à écouter. De même pour mes partitions qui étaient en évidence sur mon piano. Les musiques des studios Disney sont certes bien composées, mais me séquestrer les partitions originales de Debussy est vraiment un coup bas.

Pourquoi ai-je dit que nous manquions de mourir de rire ? Parce qu'Emmett savait qu'il y aurait des représailles, et il connait notre unique faiblesse dans ces moments là. S'excuser n'aurait servi à rien. Nous dire que ce n'est qu'une blague aurait aggravé son cas. Mais il nous a accueillis en tutu rose et justaucorps de danseuse étoile. La vision était tellement grotesque que nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de rire. Et puis honnêtement, voir Alice lui courir après afin de se venger c'est quand même quelque chose, d'autant plus que Rosalie l'a rejointe quelques temps plus tard, après sa douche.

En résumé, Emmett a des problèmes. Nous verrons dans quelques jours s'il est encore vivant.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 11 octobre 1965**

Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'écrire beaucoup dans ce journal en ce moment. La vie est paisible, sans grande surprise. Notre quotidien est marqué par nos plaisanteries entre nous, le lycée, la chasse et nos distractions diverses et variées. Pour être franc, c'en est même parfois un peu terne, je m'ennuie.

Tout le monde est en couple, et je crois que je me suis fait une raison pour moi. Mais au moins, ils peuvent faire plein de choses à deux, et je ne parle pas seulement de… enfin vous voyez. Ils peuvent sortir, discuter de sujets communs tendrement enlacés, ou profiter tout simplement l'un de l'autre.

Mais moi il faut toujours que je me trouve de nouvelles distractions. Je lis tout ce que je trouve, vais au cinéma dès qu'un nouveau film sort, j'essaie de diversifier l'apprentissage d'instruments de musique. Si cela continue, je vais connaitre bien plus de choses que Carlisle. Même l'étude des langues commence à me lasser.

Je crois malheureusement que j'entre à nouveau dans une période noire. Mais j'ai un avantage que je n'ai pas toujours eu : Jasper. Il ressent mes émotions, et non seulement il m'aide à les surmonter mais en plus il se montre très présent. Je suis heureux de l'avoir avec moi.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 22 juillet 1965**

J'aide en ce moment Carlisle à l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas au service des urgences mais plutôt des enfants malades. Lire dans leurs pensées m'aide à les comprendre et à leur apporter du réconfort. Mais je dois avouer que je suis touché par leur force. Ils se battent avec tellement de conviction pour vivre alors que moi je m'apitoie sur mon sort…

J'ai décidé d'utiliser mon deuxième vœu. Tout le monde doit donner de l'argent et de son temps pour créer une fondation afin de les aider dans leur quotidien. Ils ont approuvé mon idée. Carlisle va faire tout ce qui est administratif et médical, Jasper va trouver un endroit parfait, Rosalie, Alice et Esmée s'occuperont de la décoration et de l'aménagement, quant à Emmett il va chercher des idées de jeux adaptés à leurs besoins (idées qui seront validées ou non par Carlisle). De mon côté je vais passer un maximum de temps avec les enfants pour savoir ce que eux veulent afin de le transmettre aux autres. Et tout sera financé par la famille, chacun mettra une part égale provenant de son propre compte en banque.

Nous avons décidé d'appeler cette fondation _Crépuscule ensoleillé_.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 8 octobre 1965**

Nous inaugurons aujourd'hui la fondation. Tous les jeunes du lycée nous ont aidés à faire les finitions, enthousiasmés par notre idée. Sans le vouloir nous sommes maintenant admirés et respectés dans toute la ville. J'espère que toute cette attention ne nous apportera pas d'ennuis. Heureusement qu'officiellement nous n'avons qu'apporté une aide matérielle. Financièrement ce sont des mystérieux donateurs du monde entier qui nous ont donné de l'argent.

Nous sommes vraiment tous heureux que ce projet ait vu le jour. Quant à moi, je me sens mieux. J'ai eu l'impression d'être utile et je sais que tant que nous habiterons ici je passerai un maximum de temps ici. Il me restera bien sûr les nuits à combler, mais ce sera déjà cela.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 5 août 1966**

Aujourd'hui une construction à débuté à New-York. Ils sont en train de construire, disent-ils, les plus grandes tours du monde au cœur de tout un complexe, le World Trade Center. Ces deux tours seraient composées de 80 étages. Pareille construction est-elle réellement possible ? Je l'ignore, mais je ne peux nier que c'est impressionnant. C'est dans ces moments là que je m'aperçois encore davantage à quel point le monde de mon enfance s'éteint. D'après Carlisle, les choses vont beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Il a vu bien des âges, mais celui-ci a décidé de battre tout record de vitesse.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 7 novembre 1966**

Tout le mouvement noir est en effervescence aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, un homme noir a été élu maire dans une grande ville américaine. Nous pouvons considérer cela comme une victoire énorme.

Je me demande si un jour viendra il n'y aura même plus ces distinctions ou ces étonnements. Je crois que le mouvement aura vraiment gagné le jour un noir prendra place dans le fauteuil du bureau ovale. J'ignore si cela arrivera vraiment, mais l'espoir fait vivre.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 27 janvier 1967**

Nous venons d'apprendre que le vaisseau Apollon a subi un accident lors de tests. Même si la NASA ne souhaite pas s'étendre sur le sujet, elle n'a pu qu'admettre que les membres de l'équipage qui étaient dedans à ce moment là ont tous péri, brûlés dans l'incendie en à peine quelques secondes.

Cela provoque de vives déceptions auprès du peuple américain, nous compris d'ailleurs. Le voyage sur la Lune n'est décidément pas pour demain. (1)

*******

**Elizabethtown, 6 juillet 1967**

Emmett fait encore des siennes. Depuis que le _Summer of love_ a été lancé pour les hippies en Californie, il a décidé d'adopter leur manière d'être. Il s'habille avec des chemises à fleur, se met des couronnes de fleurs sur la tête et prêche l'amour à qui veut l'entendre. Au début c'était très comique, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire, surtout Jasper et moi. Mais à force il commence à devenir fatigant. A votre avis, il lui faudra combien de temps pour se lasser ?

*******

**Elizabethtown, 10 octobre 1967**

La nouvelle fait le tour du monde entier. Ernesto Che Guevara aurait été tué hier en Bolivie. Une photographie fait la une de tous les journaux. Dessus nous pouvons voir les soldats qui l'ont tué, à côté de son cadavre. Guevara est les cheveux longs et avec une barbe. Cela fait polémique car il ressemble fortement à la représentation du Christ par Andrea Mantegna dans son célèbre _Christ au tombeau_ [_NDLA : tableau datant de 1490]_. Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, grâce à cette photographie Guevara n'est pas mort, bien au contraire. Sa légende vient de s'intensifier plus que jamais.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 19 novembre 1967**

Nous revenons du cinéma. Si la séance fut fortement agréable, je dois avouer que le retour fut plus difficile. Nous sommes allés voir le nouveau Disney, _Le livre de la jungle_. Nous avons bien ri, je ne le nierai pas. Mais plus jamais je n'emmène Emmett voir ce genre de choses. Il chante maintenant à tue-tête une des chansons du film, _Il en faut peu pour être heureux_. Une fois, nous rions avec lui et l'accompagnons. Deux fois, nous trouvons cela toujours drôle, mais nous l'écoutons. Trois fois, cela passe encore, nous avons l'habitude avec Emmett.

Mais là je crois qu'il doit commencer au moins la trentième fois. J'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver !

*******

**Elizabethtown, 4 novembre 1968**

Je suis choqué, même si j'aurais dû me douter que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. Martin Luther King a été assassiné à Memphis dans le Tennessee, il y a quelques minutes.

Il parait que des émeutes raciales éclatent dans toutes les grandes villes des Etats-Unis. J'ai peur que cela se termine mal. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Carlisle, mais je compte me rendre à l'enterrement. Ce sera mon dernier souhait. Que tout le monde m'accompagne car je sais que ça n'intéresse pas forcément. Mais je sais déjà qu'Alice est d'accord avec moi et je suis certain que Jasper m'aurait accompagné de toute manière.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 8 novembre 1966**

Nous revenons d'Atlanta où a été enterré hier Martin Luther King. Nous n'étions pas seuls puisque je pense environ 300 000 personnes avaient fait le déplacement. Le président Lincoln avait même déclaré journée de deuil national.

Je ne peux décrire l'émotion qui nous a tous assailli. Martin Luther King était un grand homme, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. En un sens, il me rappelait Carlisle. Toujours à vouloir régler les choses de manière pacifiste, à privilégier la paix, à croire en l'homme.

J'ai suivi son avancée avec beaucoup d'attention durant ces dernières années. Mais j'aurais aimé que cela ne se termine pas ainsi.

* * *

_(1) Il s'agit bien entendu d'Apollon 1, mais mettre un chiffre alors qu'il n'y a pas encore de suite me paraissait étrange. Pour votre culture, voici des extraits de notre ami Wikipedia pour vous donner plus d'informations sur l'accident._

_« L'élément déclencheur de l'incendie est un court-circuit sous le siège des astronautes. À cause de l'oxygène pur sous pression, la cabine s'embrasa rapidement, tuant les astronautes en moins de neuf secondes. Il leur était impossible de sortir à temps, car le système d'ouverture de la capsule nécessitait une longue procédure de plus de deux minutes, là où les trappes des capsules Mercury s'ouvraient en moins d'une seconde à l'aide de boulons explosifs. L'enquête montra de nombreuses erreurs dues à l'empressement de la NASA pour arriver les premiers sur la Lune face aux Soviétiques. Des problèmes de conceptions (entraînant l'utilisation de mauvais composants ou encore de matériaux inflammables) mais également d'organisation (les risques n'étaient pas assez pris en compte). »_


	21. 19 : Expériences

_Hum... Bonjour..._

_Je ne sais même plus si je dois m'excuser ou si je suis directement impardonnable. J'avoue que je ne suis vraiment plus motivée pour cette fiction qui me demande un temps fou, beaucoup d'imagination et d'énergie. Néanmoins, j'ai horreur d'abandonner ce qui est commencé et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer. Je ne laisse donc pas tomber, j'y vais à mon rythme quand j'en ai le courage dirons nous. _

_Alba-Cullen-Granger nous a fait un montage pour illustrer ce chapitre, et je la remercie encore. Vous le trouverez à cette adresse : _http : // alba-cullen-granger. deviantart. com / art / Emmett-est-tjrsdans-la-lune-147259743

_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Le chapitre n'est pas des plus longs, mais c'est le mieux que j'aie pu faire._

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 19. Expériences**

*******

**Elizabethtown, 5 janvier 1969**

Alice vient d'avoir une vision. Elle a vu les anciens amis de Jasper venir dans la région et flairer nos odeurs. Ils devraient être là dans une heure ou deux. Ils s'appellent Peter et Charlotte. Jasper a passé un certain temps avec eux après avoir quitté Maria. Je suis assez mal-à-l'aise, il faut l'avouer. Déjà ils ne sont pas végétariens. Je ne l'ai moi-même pas été pendant un moment, je le sais, mais je suis bien à Elizabethtown. Je n'ai pas envie de déménager parce qu'ils auront craqué. Il ne nous reste certes plus beaucoup de temps avant de déménager, mais pour l'instant nous y sommes.

J'essaie de sonder l'esprit de Jasper, mais ce dernier semble très heureux de les revoir. Peut-être suis-je trop inquiet inutilement. Il faut dire que je suis vraiment d'humeurs changeantes en ce moment. Je m'ennuie en fait. Les jours passent et se ressemblent trop.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 8 janvier 1969**

Depuis trois jours Charlotte et Peter habitent chez nous. La cohabitation n'est pas trop mal, et ils ont accepté de venir chasser hier avec nous. Nous n'avons pu réprimer nos rires devant leurs grimaces face au goût du sang des animaux. Ils nous ont demandé comment nous faisions au quotidien. Carlisle a tenté de leur expliquer que certes c'est loin d'être aisé, mais le sacrifice en vaut la peine.

Ils doutent toujours. Je les comprends. Il faut avoir une réelle raison je pense pour se réprimer ainsi, et contrôler notre propre nature. Carlisle c'est son caractère, sa volonté de ne faire que du bien. Je pense qu'Esmée le fait à l'origine pour Carlisle, mais aussi pour pouvoir avoir une vraie famille. Emmett et Rosalie ne se posent pas la question, ils sont heureux ainsi. Alice, je dirais que c'est comme Carlisle, c'est son caractère. Elle est toujours heureuse, pleine de vie, et je la vois mal prendre du plaisir à enlever celle des autres. Jasper c'est pour Alice évidemment à l'origine, mais aussi pour moins souffrir.

Et moi… Et bien même maintenant, après ce que j'ai vécu il y a quelques dizaines d'années, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne veux pas être un monstre. Peut-être un dernier hommage à mes parents biologiques. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est par pure gentillesse.

Le problème de Charlotte et Peter, c'est qu'ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir de sang d'animaux puisqu'ils sont déjà heureux avec le régime qu'ils ont actuellement. Sincèrement heureux. Ils ne sont pas foncièrement cruels et ne prennent pas de plaisir à tuer. Mais ils voient les humains comme de la nourriture et cela ne les dérange pas. Moi, je n'arrive pas à partager cette vision. J'ai été humain et je les côtoie tous les jours. Même s'ils se ressemblent tous à mon goût, ils ne sont pas définitivement pas de la nourriture à mes yeux.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 12 janvier 1969**

Ça y est, Peter et Charlotte sont repartis. Ils auraient pu rester plus longtemps mais ils commençaient à avoir du mal avec les humains et ils avaient donné leur parole de ne pas chasser dans la région. Cette expérience a été enrichissante je crois, pour tout le monde. La confrontation des deux philosophies était nouvelle pour beaucoup de monde. Peter et Charlotte d'un côté, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice de l'autre.

D'ailleurs, c'est ainsi que j'ai été amené pour la première fois à parler ouvertement de ma propre expérience. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait été un sujet tabou. Mais là, j'ai essayé avec Carlisle de convaincre nos deux hôtes de chasser les animaux. Pour cela, j'ai raconté tout ce que j'avais ressenti à cette période. Me replonger dans ces souvenirs a été assez difficile. Seul Jasper avait eu quelques détails quand j'avais discuté avec lui. J'avais toujours épargné Esmée et Carlisle de cela, d'une part pour ne pas les décevoir, mais aussi parce que j'avais honte. J'ai toujours honte. D'autant plus qu'en parler n'a pas servi à grand-chose.

Tant pis, une prochaine fois peut-être.

Les autres ont été un peu choqués de tout cela, je l'ai entendu dans leurs pensées. Néanmoins personne ne m'a jugé, et je les en remercie. C'est dans ces moments là que je sens que nous sommes une vraie famille.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 10 mai 1969**

Un article est paru au _New-York Times_ et fait polémique. Il parait qu'il y a eu des bombardements secrets au Cambodge. La polémique vient tant de cela que de la manière dont ils ont eu l'information. Je crois malheureusement je suis blasé de tout cela. (1)

*******

**Elizabethtown, 16 juillet 1969**

Le monde est en effervescence. Tout à l'heure, Apollo 11 est partie avec succès en direction de la Lune. Certes, elle n'est pas arrivée, mais elle est partie ! Il y a des astronautes vivants à bord qui peut-être dans quelques jours marcheront sur le satellite.

J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant. Même Carlisle est excité à cette perspective. En même temps, je le comprends. Lui qui est né au XVII° siècle alors que Galilée venait tout juste d'affirmer que nous nous trompions sur le sens de l'Univers, maintenant des hommes partent directement dans le ciel pour explorer ce monde complètement inconnu. Il y a de quoi retrouver un semblant de vie à cette idée.

*******

**Elizabethtown, 20 juillet 1969**

ILS Y SONT ARRIVES ! Ils se sont posés sur la Lune ! Ils ont marché dessus ! Nous avons pu assister à cela en direct à la télévision. Jamais je n'avais pensé être aussi heureux de cette invention. Neil Armstrong a été le premier à fouler le sol lunaire. Sa joie et son émotion étaient palpables à travers sa voix. Je crois que sa phrase « Un petit pas pour l'homme, un bon de géant pour l'humanité » restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires. (2)

Comme certainement la majorité des habitants de cette planète, nous avons applaudi de tout cœur quand nous avons vu cela. C'est la promesse de tout un avenir que nous verrons sûrement. Pour une fois, je suis heureux d'être immortel. Peut-être aurai-je l'occasion d'assister à d'autres évènements tels que celui-ci.

*******

**Dillon (Montana), 16 août 1969**

Nous venons à nouveau de déménager. Il était plus que temps ! Emmett voulait attendre au moins la fin août, mais nous avons mis à cette date pour qu'il soit occupé. Il était hors de question de réitérer l'expérience de l'année dernière ! En effet, c'est le festival hippie de Woodstock. Nous avons trop souffert il y a un an avec son délire pour subir à nouveau cela.

Nous avons de la chance car la diversion a fonctionné. Il est vraiment heureux d'être dans le Montana, c'est plein de grizzlis. Tout le monde découvre la région avec délice. Je suis le seul avec Carlisle à la connaitre. J'y étais venu pendant ma période de rébellion, mais je ne m'y étais pas vraiment attardé. J'espère que personne ne va me reconnaitre. Il y a peu de chance, d'autant plus que je ne m'étais lié avec personne.

*******

**Dillon, 8 décembre 1969**

Emmett et Jasper m'ont lancé un défi. Etant donné que ces derniers temps j'ai passé beaucoup d'heures dans mes livres – au moins ils m'occupent dans cette maison remplie de couples – ils m'ont défié d'en écrire un à mon tour. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je sais qu'ils sont inquiets pour moi et que c'est une manière à eux de me donner un moyen de m'occuper, mais écrire ? On peut toujours essayer.

*******

**Dillon, 7 mars 1970**

J'ai fini d'écrire mon roman. J'ai écrit en quelque sorte ma rébellion d'il y a quelques années. Cela m'a pris quelques mois, mais j'en suis satisfait. Je vais peut-être l'envoyer à des éditeurs sous un pseudonyme…

*******

**Dillon, 10 avril 1970**

Je suis altéré. Paul McCartney vient d'annoncer que les Beatles se sont séparés. Je suis tombé de haut, je l'avoue. Ils faisaient partie des seuls groupes que j'écoutais. La musique d'aujourd'hui est souvent inécoutable, autre que le classique. Mais eux, ils faisaient quelque chose de pas mal quand même. Et je vais écouter quoi moi ?

*******

**Dillon, 19 avril 1970**

Alice a tenté tant bien que mal de me le cacher, mais les courriers arrivent en masse. Ils ont tous refusé mon livre. D'après elle, il est trop glauque, trop dérangeant. Un méchant qui est gentil, du sang fait pour punir les méchants, etc. Et le tout avec un style un peu à l'ancienne, développé, presque lyrique. Ils ne connaissent rien à la vie ! Tant pis, je le garderai pour moi. Au moins cela m'a occupé pendant un petit temps.

*******

**Dillon, 30 septembre 1970**

J'ai un peu peur. Depuis le début du mois je suis complètement harcelé et poursuivi par une jeune fille du lycée. Pire que Tanya, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. J'ai beau essayer de lui faire un peu peur, cela fait le contraire. Je crois, et ce n'est pas une critique mais une constatation, qu'elle a un problème mental. Carlisle est de mon avis. Si elle a décidé que ce serait moi, ce serait moi.

Il y a un double ennui à cela. Non seulement je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, mais en plus elle risque de découvrir notre secret. C'est encore loin d'être le cas, mais à m'observer ainsi, cela peut devenir dangereux. Nous n'avons pourtant aucune envie de partir à nouveau, nous venons à peine d'arriver à Dillon. Emmett se plait particulièrement ici. Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose est étrange en elle.

*******

**Dillon, 23 octobre 1970**

Tout se paie toujours, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps. J'étais venu dans la région dans la fin des années 20, et j'avais tué des humains. C'était pendant ma période de rébellion. Je viens d'apprendre par le plus grand des hasards que July – la jeune femme qui me harcèle – est une descendante de l'un des hommes qui a servi de repas jadis. J'en suis certain maintenant. Bien sûr, elle ignore cela. Mais c'est comme si cela était un clin d'œil du destin.

Plus jamais je ne veux ôter la vie de quelqu'un juste pour mon bon plaisir. Je subirai donc le châtiment qui m'est réservé. Je crois que je vais même faire en sorte que cette jeune femme se fasse soigner, car elle est réellement malade. Je n'obtiendrai certes pas le pardon, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

*******

**Dillon, 14 février 1971**

Fête des amoureux. Saint Valentin. Tout le monde est sur son petit nuage aujourd'hui, bien qu'ils essaient tous de le cacher. Car moi, pauvre petit célibataire de la famille, je la passe encore seul. En fait, je crois que ce genre de fête a été inventé pour rappeler à tous les célibataires le poids de la solitude, dans le cas où ils l'oublieraient.

Je crois que je hais la Saint Valentin.

*******

**Dillon, 22 mars 1971 **(3)

J'ai soixante ans. Aujourd'hui j'ai soixante ans. Je devrais être grisonnant, peut-être bedonnant, avec des rhumatismes, mais je suis toujours avec mon corps d'adolescent. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. D'un côté j'ai de la chance de paraitre toujours jeune, je suis certain que bien des personnes seraient prêtes à des sacrifices pour avoir cette « chance ». Mais ils ne comprennent pas le poids de cette jeunesse. Je suis autant voire plus fatigué qu'eux mais je dois paraitre toujours aussi innocent.

Oui, je sens le poids des années. Même si mon corps demeure le même, on n'effacera pas cela de mon regard.

*******

**Dillon, 6 juillet 1971**

Je viens d'apprendre la mort du trompettiste Louis Armstrong. C'est une grande perte selon moi, il était réellement quelqu'un que j'admirais.

Sinon, hier la constitution a été pour la vingt-sixième fois amendée. La majorité est abaissée à dix-huit ans. Du même coup, seuls Alice et moi sommes mineurs dorénavant. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett sont considérés beaucoup plus aisément comme « majeurs ». Pour Jasper et Rosalie, je le comprends. Mais penser qu'Emmett est officiellement adulte aux yeux de la loi – même si dans la vérité il l'est depuis longtemps – me fait sourire. Non. Emmett restera a jamais un grand enfant.

*******

**Dillon, 21 août 1971**

Tout à l'heure, Emmett est revenu avec plusieurs litres de sang de grizzli qu'il avait mis en bouteille. Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir comment il avait fait. Je crois qu'il y a des situations où il vaut mieux rester ignorant.

Non, ce qui m'inquiétait davantage, c'était l'usage qu'il comptait en faire. Alice avait refusé à ce que je le sache, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Quant à l'intéressé, il chantait encore une chanson horrible dans sa tête afin que je ne découvre pas ce qu'il préparait. Qu'il prenne autant de précautions, croyez-moi, c'est franchement dangereux… et l'expérience du jour m'a encore une fois donné raison !

Il a fait chauffer le sang pour qu'il devienne de la vapeur. Il l'a mélangé avec de l'opium qu'il avait acheté, et muni de sa traditionnelle chemise à fleur, il a fumé le tout. Sous nos yeux effarés. Evidemment, il avait fait en sorte que ce soit pendant que Carlisle était à l'hôpital.

Soi-disant, il désirait savoir si l'opium avait un effet sur les vampires. Moi je pense pour ma part qu'Emmett n'a vraiment pas besoin d'en fumer pour qu'il plane complètement. Fort heureusement, la seule conséquence a été l'agrandissement de la soif du fumeur. Nous l'avons obligé à aller chasser juste après son expérience après lui avoir fait promettre de ne plus _jamais_ la réitérer.

Maintenant, je vous le demande. Etre un vampire doit-il vraiment se payer aussi cher ?

*******

**Dillon, 3 octobre 1971**

Nous avons été hier et avant-hier à l'ouverture d'un parc d'attraction sur le thème des personnages créés par Walt Disney. Il a ouvert près d'Orlando, en Floride. Fort heureusement le temps était suffisamment couvert pour que nous puissions l'essayer.

Vous savez quoi ? Il porte bien son nom. _Magic Kingdom_. Ces deux jours ont été magiques. Nous sommes tous retournés en enfance, Carlisle et Jasper compris. Ce dernier a eu un peu de mal avec autant d'humains mais nous avions chassé plus que de mesure avant. C'est le premier parc d'attraction du genre, mais cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il soit le dernier. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et même si nous ne ressentons pas les effets de l'adrénaline, nous avons bien ri.

*******

**Dillon, 6 décembre 1971**

Nous venons de nous unir pour lancer un défi à Carlisle. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il s'occupe beaucoup trop des autres sans jamais penser à lui. Il pardonne les plaisanteries d'Emmett, soutient toujours Jasper, garde patience avec Rosalie et Alice, est aux petits soins avec Esmée et ne m'en veut jamais avec mes états d'âme. Mais lui, jamais rien.

Alors pendant un an, à partir du 1er janvier, _nous_ allons être aux petits soins pour lui et il devra se modérer quant à l'aide qu'il apporte aux autres. Nous voulons déjà lui montrer ce qu'il fait pour nous au quotidien, mais aussi lui faire une petite farce. J'avoue que nous sommes tous partants, même Esmée. Nous allons le faire craquer car nous savons qu'il n'aime pas que l'on s'occupe de lui. L'être parfait va devoir se rebeller. J'ai hâte de voir cela.

* * *

(_1) Si je le mentionne, c'est parce que cet article est l'origine du scandale du Watergate. Je le développerai au moment venu lol._

_(2) Traduction de "That's one small step for (a) man; one giant leap for mankind."_

_(3) Rappel que j'avais changé la date d'anniversaire, d'une part parce que je ne l'avais pas trouvée, mais aussi pour apporter ma touche personnelle._


End file.
